Forgetting You
by Joejoe-sensei
Summary: Cinta L dan Light terpisah oleh B yang menculik mereka berdua.Light pun dihadapkan pada pilihan berat yang memisahkannya dengan L. Memaksanya untuk melupakan L. Warning! Yaoi LxLightxB. Udah TAMAT! First Fic! Maklumin!
1. Runaway

Jreeeeng jreeeeeng jreeeeeng jreeeeeeng

Jreeeeng jreeeeeng jreeeeeng jreeeeeeng

berhubung authornya sedang malas bikin fan fict b.inggris karena tingkat kepuyengan yang amat tinggi, sedangkan di kepala ada ide bikin cerita jadi dekh bikin fan fict bahasa Indonesia.

Jangan di flame ya….

Di doain baik, cantik, ganteng, ga mandul (?)

Hehehehe 4444x

Story About : Death Note lakh

Character : L, B dan Light Yagami

Category : Romance/Angst

Rating : M ( Serius nih. Anak" dilarang baca )

Summary : Cinta L dan Light terhalang oleh amarah B yang akhirnya menculik mereka berdua. Kehilangan cinta, pengkhianatan, dan lain-lain. Cobaan pun harus menempuh mereka berdua. Rating M ga main-main. Raped, Bloods everywhere…. Yaoi LxLight, LightxB. Baca yaaaaaa… Yang nge flame mandul!!

Chapter 1 : Pelarian

Sebelum baca diharapkan anda menyiapkan mental anda. Bukan karena adegan yang menyeramkan atau adegan porno dsb. Tapi, karena penulis pingsan sendiri melihat karangannya. Warning. Boku wa Kira (Lho?) –

"Aku adalah Kira," seorang pemuda berwajah tampan berkata dengan suara dalam namun dengan nada datar. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apa-apa. Matanya tajam mengawasi jawaban orang di depannya.

"Aku tahu. You're My Kira," terdengar jawaban tenang.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Detektif terkenal L," katanya. Ia sudah mengira jawaban ini.

"Tidak ada," jawab L seperti biasa. Tentu saja L sudah tahu bahwa Light Yagami adalah Kira dan mereka sudah sering membicarakan tentang ini.

"Kenapa, L?," tanyanya lagi. L mengangkat tangannya dan mulai menggigiti nya.

"Because, I love you my Kira…. You already knew that."

"Yes, I am."

"…," L hening sejenak.

"Aku…," Light mulai bicara. Sedangkan L mengangkat alisnya.

"I love you, L…," Light berkata sembari menggenggam tangan L.

"Light-kun…," bisik L. Beberapa detik kemudian Light berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk L. pelan-pelan L menurunkan kakinya dari kursi dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk Light. Ia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Light.

"Thanks…," bisik Light pelan.

"Thank you for forgive me. Why? Kenapa L? Kenapa kau mau memaafkanku padahal aku sudah membunuh begitu banyak orang, L?," bisik Light. Nafasnya terasa hangat di leher L.

"Light-kun… Tolong berjanjilah sesuatu padaku…."

"Ryuzaki…."

"Berjanjilah, jangan membunuh orang lagi…," kata L. Ia menarik diri dari pelukan Light.

"Yes, I will. Aku tidak akan membunuh lagi, Ryuzaki. For you…," jawab Light.

"Promise?."

"Promise," jawab Light. Dia mendekat lagi kepada L hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak 2 senti.

"Love you…," bisiknya. Lalu dia mendekat sehingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. L mencium Light kembali. L membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan lidah Light masuk. Lidah mereka menari-nari saat ciuman diperdalam. Tangan L di leher Light dan tangan Light di punggung L. Mereka terus berciuman hingga malam telah sirna.

(Nb: Hwwwwaaaaaaahhhhhhh……. Ciuman bo!!)

Kasus Kira sudah ditutup dengan hasil akhir Misa sebagai Kira. Death Note milik Misa sudah dibakar sedangkan Death Note Light dipegang oleh L karena Light menolak membakar Death Notenya hingga membuat L sedikit kecewa.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan hubungan L dan Light yang semakin erat walaupun baru sampai ke tahap ciuman. Sebagian besar diakibatkan oleh penolakan L setiap kali mereka ingin berbuat lebih jauh.

Kencan mereka kali ini adalah menonton film horror di bioskop. Light tanpa sengaja mengetahui bahwa L tidak pernah menonton film horror sebelum Light mengajaknya. Light sekarang suka sekali mengajak L menonton film horror karena L ternyata sangat ketakutan saat menontonnya. Kali ini pun sama, L memegang tangan Light disaat hantuya muncul. Light sangat menyukai sisi L yang satu ini. Dia menyebutnya 'Cute' saat L mendekat padanya karena ketakutan. Dia jauh menyukai L yang ketakutan disbanding L yang tanpa ekspresi setiap hari.

"Aku benci film hantu," katanya saat keluar dari bioskop. Light susah payah menahannya kabur dari bioskop ditengah film karena ketakutan. Light tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa Light-kun selalu ingin menonton film horror?," tanyanya polos. Light terenyum lebih lebar dan nyaris tertawa.

"Karena aku suka."

"Light-kun tidak terlihat seperti menyukai film horror."

"Tidak. Aku suka melihatmu yang ketakutan saat menonton film horror. Aku suka saat kau memegang tanganku dan nyaris kabur karena ketakutan," jawabnya menggoda.

"Jahat…," katanya. Ia berbalik menghadap Light.

"Light-ku…," tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Ditariknya tangan Light ia segera berlari diikuti dengan Light.

"Ada apa, Ryuzaki," Tanya Light kebingungan.

"Di belakang…," katanya tidak jelas. Ia terus menarik Light sembari mengeluarkan handphone nya. Light melihat kebelakang dan segera menyadari ada 2 orang laki-laki yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka dan sekarang berlari mengejar mereka.

"Watari-san! Bawalah mobil ke tempat tadi aku dan Light-kun pergi! Secepatnya! Red code!," kata L. Dia menarik Light bersembunyi di dalam gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Napas mereka tersengal-sengal saat mereka merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Mereka mendengarkan semua suara sekecil apapun. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki pengejar mereka. Mereka berhenti tepat di samping dinding gudang persembunyian mereka.

"Sial!."

"Kemana mereka?!."

"Tadi kearah sini! Brengsek!!," Light diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki lagi.

"Sudah kalian temukan?," kali ini terdengar suara berat. Light pun menyadari bahwa pengejar mereka lebih dari dua orang. Bahkan mungkin 4 orang.

"Cari cepat!! Kita tidak mau B marah!!," kata salah seorang dari mereka.

'B? Siapa B?,' pikir Light. Dia lalu melihat L yang wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Ryuzaki? Ada apa?," bisiknya.

"Siapa B? Ryu…."

"Sssstt… Light-kun… Jangan berisik… Nanti mereka dengar…," jawab L pelan. L kembali mengangkat handphonenya. Light menyadari L semakin pucat dan sedikit gemetar.

' L pasti mengetahui sesuatu tengtang ini. Apa yang membuat dia ketakutan?,' pikir Light. Setelah beberapa menit dan tidak terdengar langkah kaki lagi, L berdiri dan menarik Light ke luar gudang. Tangannya memegang handphone.

"Watari-san, apa kau sudah sampai?," tanyanya.

"Ya, Ryuzaki. Saya sudah di depan bioskop. Dimana kalian?," Tanya Watari.

"Kami di… ughhh….," perkataan L terhenti saat kepalanya dipukul dengan keras sehingga ia terjatuh ke tanah. Light terbelalak.

"Ryuz… aghhh…," sebelum Light menyelesaikan kalimatnya , ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya hingga pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap. Ia pun pingsan.

"Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki? Apa yang terjadi? L?...," suara Watari dari handphone L yang tergeletak di tanah terus menggema.

Horeeeeeee……!!

Emang susah jadi orang males!! Tapi yang penting udah selesai nih!!

Wahai orang" Indonesia baca yaaaa…….

Cantik deh!! (Lho?)


	2. B

Huahahahahahahahaa...

I'm BacK!

Author kebanyakan dengerin lagu Matahariku nya Agnes hingga akhirnya dengan sangat indahnya jatuh dari motor.

(Gubrak!)

Berhubung authornya lagi males ngetik maka langsung saja kita mulai chapter 2 cerita kita.

- Warning. Cerita ini mengandung unsur-unsur yang tidak baik untuk anak dibawah umur karena otak sang author yang memang 'hentai'. Selamat menikmati... (emang makanan!)-

Chapter 2 : B

Light Yagami terbangun di sebuah kamar yang asing baginya. Ia bangkit dan langsung menyadari rasa sakit di kepalanya. Saat ia menyentuh kepalanya, ia menyadari ada perban disana. mengalihkan perhatian dari kepalanya, ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di sebuah kamar berdinding putih dengan sebuah tempat tidur besar yang nyaman. Semuanya berwarna putih. Ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat seluruh ruangan. Saat itulah ia baru menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di pojok ruangan.

Dengan posisi duduk yang aneh, rambut hitam berantakan, kaus putih dan celana jins.

"L," panggilnya.

"L, kenapa kita bisa disini," tanyanya lebih keras. Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan segeralah Light menyadari kalau dia bukan L. Orang itu memang sangat mirip dengan L tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda di matanya. Berbeda dengan mata L.

"Kau sudah bangun," katanya. Lalu, ia bangkit dengan cara berdiri seperti L. Suaranya mirip sekali dengan suara L.

"Kau bukan L," kata Light.

"Kau B," katanya lagi. B hanya tersenyum simpul dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Light.

"You're sharp. Yes... Aku B," katanya lagi dan ia berdiri tepat di sebelah tempar tidur Light. Light hanya terpaku, pikirannya berlomba-lomba mencari segala kepastian.

"Tidurlah, Yagami-kun. Kau butuh istirahat," katanya. Light, mengacuhkan perkataanya dan mencoba mencari L.

"Dimana L," tanyanya sembari menatap B tajam.

"Dimana aku? Apa yang kau lakukan kepada L," tanyanya lagi mendesak B.

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja...," katanya mengelak. Light mencengkram tangan B.

"Dimana L," tanya Light lagi. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Bayangkan saja, ia terbangun di ruangan yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui, bertemu dengan orang aneh yang juga tidak ia kenal dan tidak menemukan orang yang ia cintai di hadapannya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak tahu ia dimana, Yagami-kun. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu kau dimana. Dan lebih baik kau tidak menyebut nama B lagi.," kata B tenang. Dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan cara berjalan yang sama seperti L. Saat tepat di pintu ruangan B berhenti dan berbalik.

"By the way, Yagami-kun. Kau diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangan ini namun jangan coba-coba untuk kabur karena percuma saja. Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari sini," kata B lagi. Sebelum ia menutup pintu Light menahan pintu dan sekali lagi bertanya.

"Dimana L," hal ini membuat B marah dan mendorong Light ke pintu.

"Lupakan L! Yagami-kun...," kata B. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan menyelipkannya di kaus hitam Light. 

"B, Wh-what the hell ar-are you...," Light menyadari apa yang terjadi saat B menemukan 'nipple'nya dan bermain" dengan itu.

"Agh...," Light mengerang. Ia mendorong B hingga B nyaris terjatuh namun tidak. B tersenyum sinis.

"I'm attracted to you, Yagami -kun," B mendekat lagi kepada Light.

"Get off!."

"I think I love you more than L does," katanya lagi. Ini membuat Light semakin marah. Ia mendorong B lagi lebih keras.

"I... Aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu! You sick little bastard! Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menggantikan L! Kau tidak akan mampu lebih baik dari dia," teriak Light. Light kaget melihat ekspresi B. Ia tampak terluka.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Yagami-kun...," katanya.

"I don't care! Dimana kau menyembunyikan L," teriaknya.

"L!L!L!L! Lupakan dia! Atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena menyukai L," teriak B. 

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena menyukai L," jawabnya. Beberapa menit kemudian B pergi dari hadapannya. Light diam dan sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengejarnya.

Light berdiri dan menjelajahi bangunan tempat ia di culik. Banyak sekali kamera pengaman dan Light juga menemukan adanya penjaga di beberapa tempat. Mustahil ia bisa kabur dari sini tanpa tertangkap. Bangunan itu cukup besar sehingga mengingatkannya dengan markas pusat investigasi yang dibangun L. Hanya saja, disana terasa hangat tidak seperti disini. Ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di sebuah daerah yang terpencil sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadari jika mereka berteriak. Light terus mencari L dan satu-persatu membuka pintu-pintu yang ada dihadapannya. Berharap di setiap pintu ia akan menemukan L.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang menggema di seluruh bangunan. Teriakan... Tangisan... Dari suaranya Light tahu bahwa orang yang mengalaminya pasti sangat kesakitan. Teriakan itu terdengar lagi dan Light segera menyadari pemilik suara ini.

"L," jeritnya. Dengan panik ia membuka satu-persatu pintu.

"L! Dimana kau," Light berlari-lari panik ke arah suara. Seluruh badannya gemetar karena khawatir. Dibukanya pintu-pintu lagi. Kosong... Tidak ada L. Light panik, jeritan L seperti memohon kepadanya untuk menemukan dia secepatnya. Light membuka lebih banyak pintu lagi. Dia berkeliling di tempat dimana suara L paling keras terdengar. Tidak ada L. Tidak ada pintu lagi. Light mulai putus asa. Ia ingin segera menemukan L. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari suara langkah kakinya yang berbeda di sebuah sisi lantai. Ia menelusuri lantai tersebut dengan teliti. Ia pasti melewatkannya sebelumnya karena terlalu panik mencari L. Disingkirkannya karpet di lantai tersebut. Dia menemukan ada pintu masuk ke ruang bawah tanah. Ditariknya pintu tersebut hingga terbuka. 

Suara tangisan lebih terdengar keras disana. Light segera menyusuri tangga dan berlari mencari asal suara. Dia menyadari ruangan apa ini. Banyak ruangan-ruangan kecil dengan jeruji seperti penjara. Dengan rantai dan beberapa alat penyiksa. Hatinya semakin ketakutan saat ia akhirnya mencapai asal suara di sebuah ruangan berjeruji. Dia menemukan L dan B. Ia hampir menangis melihatnya.

"L... Oh my god! L! What did he do to you! L! Oh God!."

"Li-light..k-kun...?... run..."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ayooooooooo semuanya penasaran khan!

Ayooooooooo reviewreview!

Agar otak author yang super duper amat sangat terlalu males ini menjadi sedikit super duper amat sangat terlalu males.

Makasih ya yang udah review! 

Kalianlah yang saia doakan tidak mandul.

Amin...


	3. L

Juju Hatake : Huay evri badi

Juju Hatake : Huay evri badi!! (abal banget bahasanya) Maap yah akyu telat!!

Naruto (lho?) : Sensei juju tukang telat!!

Juju Hatake : Gini loh… tadi ada nenek-nenek mau nyebrang jalan tol terus dia ketabrak becak gitu…. Nah tadinya aku mau bantuin nenek-yang-amat-malang itu. Terus ku anterin kerumah sakit. Pas nyampe dirumah sakit ternyata tas qyu ketinggalan di becak yang nabrak. Pas aku ngambil tasnya eh malah motorku ketinggalan dirumah sakit. Terus…

Disensor karena kepanjangan.

"Kesalahan bukan pada layer computer Anda. Tapi pada otak Author yang emang ERROR."

Yaudah!!

Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note!! Ga bakalan ada orang gila yang membiarkan daku owning Death Note karena kalo aku yang punya maka akan menjadi komik yg yaoi!! Huahahahahahahaaha….. Hidup Pink Sniper!!

BLETAXX!!-

Woy syapa tuh!!

Chapter 3 : L

"Li-light… kun… run…," kata L lemah. Hati Light mencelos melihat keadaan L. Seluruh tubuhnya terluka dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Beberapa luka tampaknya dalam dan dilihat dari tingkat kelemahan L sekarang bisa dipastikan bahwa ia kekurangan darah.

Light nyaris mengeluarkan air mata melihat L. Ia segera menghampiri L, menghiraukan B yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan langsung memeluk L. Seluruh tubuh L gemetar karena kesakitan, namun ia merasa nyaman dan aman di pelukan Light. Sejenak hening yang terdengar hanyalah isakan L. Light berusaha menenangkan L yang gemetar hebat. Ia tak menyadari bahwa darah yang berada di tubuh L sudah melumuri bajunya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaakkhhh!!," tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan L. Light yang sejak tadi memfokuskan dirinya kepada L tidak menyadari B yang maju dan menusukkan pisaunya di paha kiri L. Darah mengucur hebat dari lukanya dan L kehilangan keseimbangan hingga nyaris terjatuh namun ditahan olah Light. Mata Light membesar, ia memandang dengan penuh kemarahan ke B sementara L terisak di pelukannya.

" KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU?! YOU HURT HIM YOU SOUND OF A BITCH!!," teriaknya lepas control. B tersenyum sinis.

" Oh Yagami-kun… Pelankan suaramu… Kenapa aku lakukan itu? Kenapa? Karena kau memeluk DIA!! LET GO OFF HIM!!," seru B tiba-tiba.

" No… Never…," kata Light sembari mempererat pelukannya pada L.

"Li-light… kun…," bisik L pelan sekali. Sejujurnya dia senang berada dalam pelukan Light, tetapi dia takut.

" LET GO OFF HIM!!."

" No…."

" LET GO OFF HIM!!."

" You wish…."

" LET GO OFF HIM OR HE'LL DIE!!."

" You can't…," kata Light pelan namun B sudah menancapkan pisaunya lagi kini di paha kanan L.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkh!!," teriak L lagi. Ia tidak jatuh karena tubuhnya di topang oleh Light. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi. B telah menancapkan pisaunya dalam di kedua kakinya. Perlahan Light menurunkannya ke lantai. L terisak sementara Light menggengam kaus B dan melayangkan pukulannya.

Namun pukulan Light tidak mengenai sasarannya karena B menahannya dengan satu tangan. Dalam satu detik B sudah bergerak cepat dan berada di belakang L sembari menempelkan pisaunya ke leher L.

" Hit me… he die…," katanya sembari tersenyum sinis.

" No…," ucap Light panik.

" Tidak mematuhi kata-kataku… dia mati…," kata B lagi sembari menekan pisaunya lebih keras ke leher L. Darah mulai mengucur dari lehernya.

" Tak akan…," gumam Light.

" Good boy… Tapi… aku harus memberimu pelajaran dulu…," katanya sembari menurunkan pisaunya dan mengarahkannya ke lengan kanan L. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menyabet pisaunya sehingga menghasilkan goresan panjang dan dalam di lengan L.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkh!!," jerit L lagi. Luka yang di buat B segera mengucurkan darah banyak. Light tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata dipipinya. Hatinya sakit sekali melihat orang yang dicintainya dilukai seperti ini. L yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah akhirnya pingsan. Light segera menghampiri L namun tangan kirinya di pegang oleh B.

" Dekati dia… dia mati…," ancam B lagi. Dia menarik Light keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Light sama sekali tidak melawan. Tubuhnya lemas melihat L. Melihat tangisannya, teriakannya, kesakitannya, melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang lemah dan gemetar. Light merasa dirinya juga ikut merasa sakit. Light membatin.

' L…."

Tiba-tiba B berhenti menarik Light dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Senyum jahat menghiasi wajahnya.

" Yagami-kun…," B baru akan mulai berbicara saat Light memotongnya.

" why…," bisik Light pelan namun cukup keras untuk didengar B.

" Excuse me?," kata B.

" Kenapa… B… kenapa kau menculik L, menculik kami, melukai L… Kenapa?!," seru Light tiba-tiba.

" Well… well… well… Yagami-kun… turunkan suaramu. Kau tidak ingin aku menjadi kesal dan membuat L mati menderita bukan?," katanya sembari mengeluarkan suara seperti 'tsk… tsk… tsk…'.

" Terserah. Aku tidak peduli mengenai dia.," jawab Light berbohong. Otaknya sudah berpikir jernih sekarang. Ia tidak akan memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan B. Ia tidak akan merengek-rengek memohon belas kasihannya.

" Oh yeah?," katanya mengejek.

" Yagami-kun, I knew you love L. So, don't lie to me!!," kata B.

" I don't.," jawab Light tenang.

" Yagami-kun… aku tahu segalanya tentang kau… sekolah… teman-temanmu… SEMUANYA…," B tertawa dingin yang bergema di seluruh ruangan. Light diam mendengarkan walau sebagian perhatiannya berada di L.

" Yagami Light… putra Soichiro Yagami… murid jenius sering membantu memecahkan kasus-kasus kepolisian… tapi… bukan hanya itu yang aku tahu. Aku tahu kau merasa bosan… merasa jijik dengan dunia ini… kau yang merasa segala sesuatu harus sempurna kecewa dengan dunia ini… kau merasa bahwa hanya kau yang bisa memperbaiki dunia ini…," ucap B lancar. Light terkejut.

' Mengapa dia bisa tahu?."

" Kau yang diluar tampak sempurna… tetapi di dalam kau sangat ambisius… kau yang berjuang untuk mencapai kesempurnaan…," B terus berbicara seakan itu adalah dialog naskah yang sudah dihapalkannya lama.

" Apakah aku benar? Kira-sama…," katanya sembari menatap lurus ke arah Light yang terkejut. Dalam hati Light bertanya-tanya dari mana informasi ini bocor. Yang tahu bahwa ia adalah Kira hanyalah L dan Watari sementara orang lain menganggapnya kekasih L.

" I knew that you're Kira… God of the New World… Aku tahu sebelum L tahu…."

" You're stalking me. And I'm not Kira."

" Yes, I'm stalking you and yes, you're Kira." B maju dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Light.

" Jangan pernah mencoba berbohong kepadaku atau kau akan menyesal," kata B lagi. Light tahu kebohongannya tidak bekerja sedikitpun di hadapan B.

" Hanya… jangan sakiti L…," katanya pelan.

" Tak akan…," kata B sembari tersenyum jahat. Light menyadari ada maksud tersembunyi di balik senyumannya.

" Tak akan jika… Well, sulit sekali menahan keingingan untuk membunuh L yang lancang itu…," katanya menggantung.

" Tak akan jika apa? Apa yang kau mau?," kata Light waspada.

" I've told you before. I'm attracted to you. I love you… I want you… I'm the first who want you before L…," kata B yang sekarang mendekatkan tubuhnya.

" Apa yang kau mau?," kata Light lagi.

" You… I want you… Your love… Your heart… Your body… Everything… I want you to be mine… Mine… and leave L and be mine forever!," seru B lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Light hingga bibirnya nyaris menyentuh bibir Light. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Light mendorong dan memukul B.

" Never!! I won't ever be yours!!," teriak Light. B mengusap darah dari bibirnya.

" Kau pikir begitu?," kata B sembari berdiri.

" Kuberi kau 5 hari untuk berpikir dan kau pasti akan datang kepadaku menyerahkan diri…," lalu B pergi meninggalkan Light yang terkejut dan cemas.

Author : Jreeeng jreeeng jreeeng jreeeeeng

Selesailah chapter 3!! Huahahahahahahahahahahaha…..

Kalo ada yang Tanya kenapa akyu sering pake bahasa inggris jawabannya

bukan gara-gara kesambet cinta laura tapi entah mengapa aku pasti ngerasa

aneh aja kalo nulis adegan yaoi atau romance pake bahasa indonesia.

Udah akh!! Review review review review review

Ga review berarti udah ujan ga ada ojek jalanan becek (lho?)

CLK : HUCHUWUIIIMMMM!!

Author : Yang ga review mandul!!

Huahahahahahahahahaha……


	4. Deal

Author

Author : Yeah!! Juju is back!!

Pada khanghen khaaan??

Ya udah deh…

" Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada teman-teman saya. Berkat bantuan merekalah kita seperti ini… (mata berkilau") Mereka telah membantu saya dan memberikan banyak ide kepada saya untuk ber yaoi ria…. Teman-teman saya yg yaoierz dan terlebih lagi kepada fans saya yang menyebar di seluruh penjuru Monzher… Terimakasih…. Terimakasih banyak… Terlebih lagi kepada Kaka Gembel saya mengucapkan terimakaCUIH yang banyak karena udah membacakan fanfic saya dengan "INDAH" di hadapan teman" yaoierz saya. Berkat Kaka lah fanfic qu terdengar lebih "INDAH" terimakaCUIH kaka!! terimakaCUIH!! Marilah kita mulai saja fans-fans qu…

Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note udah titik selesai dadah woy titik woy disclaimernya uda selese woy kasi titik napa woy udah woy tititkin dulu uda gua bilangkan kalo ai du not owen det not udah cepetan titik aloohaaaaa titiiiik where are youuuuuuu alhowwwhwaaaaaaaa tiiiitiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkk sambadi sep mi yeah yeah. Fiuh dari tadi kek…

Chapter 4 : Perjanjian

Light Yagami duduk di kamar yang ditempatinya sejak beberapa hari lalu. Pikirannya melayang ke percakapannya dengan B beberapa menit yang lalu. Hatinya bergejolak. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus meninggalkan L untuk menyelamatkannya dari Monster B ini. Di lain sisi mana mungkin ia membiarkan L di siksa B hingga mati.

Apakah dia benar-benar harus meninggalkan L? Selamanya…

Tanpa disadarinya sebutir air mata jatuh dipipinya. Kapan terakhir kali dia terus menangis seperti ini? Tak pernah… Dia tak pernah menangis lama sekali. Jadi kenapa beberapa hari ini dia terus menangis? Dia sendiri tak tahu… Yang ia tahu hanyalah rasa sakit di dadanya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah rasa takut akan diambilnya segala sesuatu yang ia sukai. Ia tak pernah menyukai sesuatu seperti ini sepanjang hidupnya. Kenapa hal pertama yang ia sukai harus diambil seperti ini dari hidupnya.

Samar-samar didengarnya suara tangisan dan teriakan. Hatinya mencelos mengetahui pemilik suara itu.

" No…," bisiknya pelan.

" Jangan lagi…," bisiknya lagi. Ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Setengah berharap bahwa suara tadi hanyalah perasaannya saja padahal ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa suara tadi adalah kenyataan. Saat keluar dari kamarnya hatinya mencelos. Suara itu terdengar lebih jelas.

' L… L sedang kesakitan… L menangis… L ketakutan… L gemetar… L kedinginan… L kesakitan…,' pikiran Light seperti menjerit. Light mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah.

'L… tunggu….' Light menarik pintu bawah tanah itu. Pintunya tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ditarik dan diangkatnya lebih keras namun tak ada gunanya. Teriakan L terdengar lebih jelas namun lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Mungkin L sudah terlalu kehabisan tenaga.

Light putus asa. Ditariknya pintu itu lagi walau ia tahu pintu itu dikunci. Ditarik ditarik dan ditariknya lagi. Didengarnya L berteriak lagi. Lemah… sangat lemah…. Beberapa waktu lalu teriakannya terdengar lebih keras. Light terus menerus mencoba membuka pintu itu. Peluh bercucuran di tubuhnya namun kali ini terasa lebih melelahkan. Sakit… Rasanya sakit sekali… Dia tidak bisa membantu L… Sakit… Sekali lagi airmatanya jatuh bercampur dengan peluh. Tidak banyak, hanya setetes tetapi berarti banyak. Terdengar lagi suara rintihan dan tangisan.

" L!!," Light yang sudah putus asa berteriak.

" tsk… tsk… tsk… Yagami-kun… Sudah kubilang pelankan suaramu…," kata B tiba-tiba dari belakang Light. Light terkejut.

" You…."

" Kau disini? Siapa di dalam?," tanyanya cemas. B hanya tersenyum jahat.

" Siapa didalam? Apa yang mereka lakukan kepada L?!," tanyanya lagi.

" Hmm… Didalam ada 4 orang penjaga ku yang dengan senang hati ingin bermain bersama L saat kutawarkan. Apa yang mereka lakukan kepada L? Hmm… Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu," kata B sembari mendekat.

" Tetapi… kau bisa bayangkan kan?...," katanya lagi. Light khawatir… sangat khawatir….

" No…."

" Yes…," kata B dengan senyuman jahat di wajahnya. Saat itu Light baru menyadari ada suara tawa di antara tangisan dan rintihan dari ruang bawah tanah. B pergi meninggalkan Light yang sangat cemas dengan senyuman jahat sementara Light terjatuh lemas.

'…L…."

Light tidak bisa tidur selama 2 hari. Dia terus menerus mendengar suara tangisan dan rintihan L walau samar. Light tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada L. Hatinya mencelos… Kalau saja dia tahu nama asli B… Dia pasti akan membunuh B dengan kertas Death Note di jam tangannya. Terdengar lagi suara rintihan itu. Hati Light terasa semakin sakit. Ia tidak bisa diam saja saat L kesakitan. Suara tangisan itu terdengar lagi jelas sekali ada orang yang sedang menyiksa L.

Light berjalan keluar kamar pelan-pelan agar tidak membuat suara. Ia tidak tahan lagi, ia harus bertemu L sekarang juga. Light menunggu sembari bersembunyi di dekat pintu ruang bawah tanah. Beberapa lama kemudian pintu ruang bawah tanah terbuka. Tiga orang penjaga yang sudah pernah Light lihat keluar dari pintu. Mereka semua berkeringat dan tertawa-tawa.

" Asyik sekali main dengan laki-laki malang itu."

" Menyenangkan."

" Bagaimana dengan yang satunya ya? Pasti lebih asyik lagi."

" Yang tampan itu? Itu milik tuan B…."

" Yayaya…." Para penjaga itu menutup pintu tanpa menyadari permen karet yang sudah diletakkan Light. Mereka pergi dengan tertawa-tawa sementara Light susah payah menahan keinginan untuk memukul mereka semua. Light mendekati pintu dan mengangkatnya setelah sebelumnya mengutak-atik pintu tersebut. Pintu itu terbuka. Light segera memasuki ruang bawah tanah namun ia berjalan pelan.

Ia hampir sampai di sel tempat L di kurung saat ia mendengar suara. Bukan hanya suara isakan tapi juga suara tawa dingin. B.

" Bagaimana rasanya, L? Menyenangkan, bukan? The Greatest Detective L hanya menjadi mainan disini. Bagaimana rasanya?," terdengar suara B. Tak ada jawaban. L hanya terdiam.

" Oh L… You're so pathetic… Menyedihkan… Inilah yang kau dapat dari mencuri sesuatu yang bukan milikmu L! Mencuri Light!," teriak B lalu terdengar suara seperti benda dipukul yang disusul oleh rintihan L.

" Li… light…ku…kun… ti-dak… per… nah… jadi… milik… mu…," terdengar suara L yang jelas sekali bicara dengan susah payah.

" Yeah, right… Tapi aku yang pertama kali melihat Light!! Aku yang pertama kali berada di hadapannya!! Bukan The Greatest Detective L!! Aku yang sejak awal menyukainya bukan memanfaatkannya seperti kau!!," seru B lalu terdengar suara benda dipukul lagi. L merintih lagi. Light terkejut. L memanfaatkan dia? Sejenak dadanya sakit… hatinya sakit… tapi ia tahu bahwa L tidak akan pernah memanfaatkan dia.

Terdengar suara sel ditutup dan dikunci yang artinya B sudah pergi. Light menunggu sejenak dan perlahan mendekati sel L. Didengarnya L menangis dan terisak. Light ingin sekali pergi kesana dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Saat itu Light mendengar L bergumam.

" Light-kun… I'm sorry…," bisik L pelan namun karena tidak ada suara lainnya bisikan L masih terdengar. Sejenak Light menyangka L sudah tahu ia ada disana namun ia terhenti saat mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya.

" I'm sorry… Because I just want to die now…," bisik L pelan diiringi oleh isakan. Light terbelalak. L ingin mati? Tanpa disadarinya ia jatuh terduduk di dekat sel L.

" Sakit… Ini terlalu sakit… Kenapa aku harus merasa sesakit ini karena mencintai seseorang…," L berbisik semakin pelan. Air mata Light mengalir lagi di pipinya.

" I can't hold it any more…," gumam L lagi diiringi oleh isakan.

" I can't hold it… I knew I should hold it for Light-kun… Sorry Light-kun… No… He can't hear me… He didn't stand beside me now…," gumam L.

" Somebody… help me… kill me… just kill me… just kill me…." Light mendengarkan sembari meneteskan air mata. L begitu menderita… Begitu kesakitan… Karena dia…

" I wish I never met you…," bisik L sangat pelan. Hati Light sakit. Bukan karena sedih melihat keadaan L tetapi sedih mendengar L berharap tidak pernah bertemu dia.

" Aku ingin mati… Lebih baik mati daripada hidup seperti ini… Maaf Light-kun… Bukannya aku ingin meninggalkanmu… Aku tidak tahan lagi…," gumam L pelan. Light mendengar suara L yang bangkit. Light sempat mendengar beberapa langkah kaki sebelum mendengar suara jatuh lalu rintihan L.

" Aku kotor… Tidak cocok untuk Light-kun… Aku kotor…," Light terbelalak. Jangan-jangan benar apa yang dia takutkan.

" Bye…," terdengar suara pelan. Bye?

" Bye… Light-kun… Bye… the world…," gumam L lemah. Light berpikir cepat mengapa L mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Light segera berdiri ke hadapan sel L. Dilihatnya L memegang pisau lipat yang biasa dipegang B. Light mendorong pintu sel namun terkunci. L menengok lemah kearah Light. Light saat itu menyadari bahwa celana jins yang biasa dipakai L hilang entah kemana.

" Light… kun…," kata L lemah. Ia sama sekali tidak menurunkan pisaunya dari pergelangan tangannya.

" NO!! DON'T DO IT!!," teriak Light. L memandangnya dan tersenyum lemah.

" It hurt so much, Light-kun… I can't hold it anymore…," katanya tersenyum namun air mata jatuh dipipinya.

" Bunuh diri tak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah, L!," kata Light. Dia berusah keras membuka pintu sel. Ia takut… sangat takut…

" Lalu apa? Besok mereka akan datang dan melakukannya lagi, Light-kun…," kata L. Ia kembali memandangi pergelangan tangannya.

" Please, L… Don't…."

" Nobody can help us Light-kun… There is no way we out from this place…," katanya lagi. Light jatuh terduduk di depan jeruji sel. Ia menangis.

" Bye, Light kun… Love you…," kata L. Dia menurunkan pisaunya ke pergelangan tangannya.

" No!! I can help you out!!," seru Light. L berhenti dan memandang Light dalam-dalam.

" Kau yakin…," katanya.

" Ya…."

" Don't lie to me, Light-kun…," kata L lalu ia mengangkat pisaunya lagi.

" I don't…." Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam.

" Hanya saja… jangan bunuh diri… jangan mati…," kata Light lagi.

" It hurt to much…."

" I'll make it stop!!," teriak Light.

" Mulai besok, kau tidak akan disakiti lagi… Lihat saja, L… Jangan bunuh diri…," Light meneteskan air mata lagi ia berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

" Selamat tinggal, L…," bisik Light pelan. Ia meninggalkan L yang terpana memandanginya pergi.

'Selamat tinggal? Untuk apa?,' pikirnya. Akan tetapi perasaannya berkata Light akan pergi darinya yang ia takutkan untuk selamanya.

" B," terdengar suara dari belakang B. Di pintu kamarnya berdiri Light Yagami. B mempersilahkan Light masuk. Light sudah menghapus air mata dari wajahnya ia berjalan pelan hingga kehadapan B yang memandanginya dengan tertarik.

" Ada apa, Yagami-kun?," tanyanya, padahal ia sudah tahu maksud kedatangan Light. B berdiri menghadapi Light.

" Soal perjanjian kita…."

" Ya? Bagaimana keputusanmu?," tanyanya lagi. Light menarik napas panjang.

" Asal kau tidak mengganggu L lagi…," katanya. B mengangkat alisnya.

" I wanna be yours..," katanya lagi. B tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" Don't worry… I won't…," katanya. B mendekat kali ini Light tidak melawan. B maju lebih dekat lagi hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir Light. Light diam saat mereka berciuman. Hatinya sakit. Sakit dalam tingkat yang sudah terlalu tinggi. Ia membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah B untuk masuk. B menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

" Kiss me back, Light," kata B ditengah ciuman mereka. Light menciumnya kembali dan menaruh tangannya di pinggang B sementara tangan B menggerayangi tubuhnya. Saat B menutup mata dan lidah mereka menari. Light menutup matanya. Namun, sebutir air mata jatuh dipipinya.

' Selamat tinggal, L….'

Author : Huuweeeeeeeeeeeeeee……….

" Author lagi sibuk nangis gara-gara dengerin lagu-lagu korea yang sedih-sedih."

Author : He? Nggak koq… nggak…

Ayo tebak apa yang terjadi ama L… Silakan berimaaaajinaaaasiii….

Review ya………………

Yang nggak review seperti biasa. Mandul!!


	5. Dirt

Author : Huay epri badi

Author : Huay epri badi!!

Juju is in the house…

Samwan : Heh! Ichi tambah ichi san ! (bodol)

Author : Udah daripada tak jelas lebih baik kita mulai saja.

" Warning. Bagi anak-anak yang tidak mengerti jalan cerita ini diharapkan jangan bertanya kepada ayah ibu Anda jika tidak ingin dijitak."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 : Dirt

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light terbangun di kamar B keesokan paginya. Ia gemetar sedikit karena kedingingan. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh selimut yang membentang hingga pinggangnya. Ia tidak memakai apa-apa.

Kilasan kejadian berputar di benak Light. Lalu rasa sakit itu datang kembali. Sakit di dadanya yang tadinya telah ia lupakan saat ia tidur. Kali ini disertai rasa jijik pada diri sendiri. Light terus menatap dinding di sebelah kirinya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menangis. Ia tidak akan menangis lagi.

" Selamat pagi, Light-kun…," terdengar suara dari belakangnya. Light berbalik dan menghadapi B yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Sama seperti Light B juga hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Saat Light melihat wajah B, hal pertama yang ia pikirkan adalah L. kemiripan wajah B dengan L membuat hatinya semakin sakit. B menariknya mendekat.

" Tidur nyenyak Light-kun?," tanyanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

" Sedikit," jawab Light. Ia merasa tangan B sudah berada di dadanya. Pelan-pelan B mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Light. Saat mereka berciuman, hal yang ada dibenak Light hanyalah L. Hatinya semakin sakit saat ia bertanya-tanya kapan ia bisa mencium L lagi, memeluknya lagi. B merusak ciumannya dan mulai mencium leher Light. Light yang sudah tidak tahan lagi mendorong B pelan-pelan.

" Aku mau mandi," katanya beralasan.

" Boleh aku ikut?," Tanya B.

" Aku sedang ingin mandi sendirian," kata Light dingin. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meringis karena bagian tubuh bawahnya terasa sakit.

" Aku terlalu kasar ya?," kata B sembari tersenyum jahat. Ia memperhatikan Light yang berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan gaya jalan yang aneh karena sakit. Light tidak menjawab, ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan memastikan menguncinya.

Dia ingin muntah, jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia memutuskan bahwa kali ini dia butuh mandi air dingin. Light menyalakan shower lalu duduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Dia biarkan air dingin menyirami tubuhnya sedangkan ia hanya terdiam melamun. Entah kenapa sakitnya semakin besar, semakin parah.

Ia benar-benar jijik kepada dirinya sendiri dan ingin membersihkan setiap sentuhan tangan B dari kulitnya. Ia ingin menangis lagi tapi ia sudah memutuskan tidak akan menangis lagi. Percuma… Sakitnya melebihi sebuah air mata. Ditenggelamkannya kepalanya di tangannya. Ia duduk lama sekali. Setengah berharap air dingin ini akan menyapu segala kekotoran yang menempel di tubuhnya. Light gemetar, bukan karena menangis tapi karena menahan tangis. Setidaknya ia melakukan satu hal yang benar. Ia menyelamatkan L. Ya… Ini semua demi L… Walau ia harus jadi orang yang paling hina di dunia… Demi L… Ia gemetar lebih hebat. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia adalah orang yang paling hina di dunia… Ya… Demi L…

Air dingin terus menyiraminya sementara ia tenggelam dalam rasa sakitnya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L duduk di selnya dengan diam setelah semalaman memikirkan Light. Light yang meneteskan air mata padahal ia tidak pernah menangis. Light yang menundukkan kepalanya. Light yang gemetar. Light yang sedih. Light yang berjalan membelakanginya pada malam itu.

L berpikir dalam kegelapan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Light untuk membebaskannya? Ia tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata Light yang diucapkannya saat pergi.

'Selamat tinggal, L.' Entah mengapa L takut mendengarnya. Hatinya merasa Light tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kepadanya. Ia merasa Light tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh di pipinya. Ia takut… Benar-benar takut…

L menyadari ada yang aneh. Sudah beberapa lama sejak Light berkata akan menghentikan B dan kini tidak ada satu orang pun orang suruhan B yang masuk ke selnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyiksanya. Ia merasa senang karena tidak ada yang menyakitinya tetapi ia merasa ia akan benar-benar merasa sangat sedih. Ia menyesal telah memaksa Light mengambil keputusan itu walau ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Light. Ia merasa akan kehilangan dan menyesal selamanya…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kapan kau akan melepaskan L?," Tanya Light. Ia dan B sedang berada di meja makan. B menyiapkan segala macam makanan untuk Light. Namun Light tidak menyentuh makanan itu sedikit pun. Ia merasa mual akan segala hal yang diberikan B.

" Lima hari ke depan, Light-kun," katanya sembari menjilat selai strawberry dari tangannya.

" Kenapa harus selama itu?," Tanya Light dingin. Ia bertekad akan mengubur segala emosinya menjadi Light yang dingin dan tanpa emosi seperti saat sebelum bertemu L.

" Aku harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya agar L tidak dapat melacak kita saat ia bebas," kata B.

" Pembohong," kata Light dingin.

" Kau hanya ingin memastikan agar aku mematuhi perjanjian dan tidak akan mengingkarinya saat L pergi. Kau ingin agar aku tidak hanya mematuhi perjanjian saat L disini, tetapi juga saat L pergi." Kata Light dingin. B tersenyum jahat.

" Aku tidak sebodoh itu, B. Kalau aku mengingkari perjanjian saat L pergi, kau akan pergi menangkap L dan menyiksanya lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu." Sejenak hening diantara mereka berdua. Light memutuskan untuk pergi saat itu juga. Ia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Ia mendapati jalannya dihalangi oleh B lagi yang kali ini menatapnya serius.

" Mau kemana kau Light-kun?."

" Pergi dari ruangan ini," jawab Light dingin. Sedetik kemudian ia mendapati dirinya didorong ke dinding oleh B. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Light.

" Not now," katanya sembari menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Light lagi. Kali ini ia mencium Light dengan kasar. Marah karena cemburu Light selalu membicarakan L.

" Ngghh…," ringis Light saat B menggigit bibir bawah Light hingga berdarah.

" Forget… L…," kata B sembari membuka mulut Light menggunakan lidahnya dengan paksa. Light merasa mual saat lidah B bergerak di dalam mulutnya. Light merasa jijik saat tangan B menyentuh bagian-bagian yang tidak seharusnya disentuhnya. Ia merasa lidah B sudah turun ke lehernya. Light ingin melawan tetapi otaknya berkata inilah yang seharusnya terjadi bila ia mengambil keputusan ini.

Sebagian hatinya berteriak tetapi sebagian lagi menenangkannya. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk diam tetapi ia semakin merasa kotor, menjijikan. Namun, bagian hatinnya untuk L lebih berkuasa hingga ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkannya. Light ingin meronta, menyingkirkan semua bagian tubuh B dari dirinya. Tetapi ia tak mampu menahan keinginan untuk menolong L. Airmata sudah mendesak ingin keluar dari matanya namun ia dengan sekuat tenaga menahannya.

Mengapa ia merasa sesedih ini karena menyelamatkan L? Mengapa ia selalu ingin menangis bila B menyentuhnya seperti ini? Mengapa ia harus menyerahkan diri seperti ini hanya karena L? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Beberapa waktu yang terasa sangat panjang berakhir dengan Light terbaring di lantai. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan air mata. Saat B pergi meninggalkannya terbaring di lantai dingin, ia meneteskan air matanya lagi. Bertanya-tanya didalam hati kapan ini akan berakhir…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light masuk keruang bawah tanah diam-diam. Ia hanya ingin melihat L. Hanya ingin memandangi L sejenak. Light berdiri di jeruji sel. L sedang menutup matanya, kemungkinan besar ia sedang tidur. Ia memandangi L sepuas mungkin. Ia takut, takut setelah ini ia tidak akan bisa menemui L lagi. L menutup matanya dengan damai. Light memandanginya lebih teliti. Ia ingin mengingat L lebih jelas, lebih lekat agar ia tidak hilang dari ingatannya.

Light terus memandanginya. Rasa sakit didadanya semakin membesar tiap kali melihat L. Tiap kali ia berpikir L akan pergi darinya. Light menghela napas.

" Light-kun?," bisik L. Light bersembunyi di balik dinding. Ia tidak mampu bertemu L. L pasti akan membencinya, L pasti akan merasa jijik padanya.

" Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…," gumam L kecewa. Light duduk di balik dinding dengan lemas. Saat ini yang ia rasakan hanyalah sakit… sakit… dan… rasa takut akan kehilangan… Mengapa karena mencintai seseorang ia bisa sesakit ini? L pasti akan merasa jijik padanya.

" Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…," gumam L kecewa. Ia benar-benar ingin melihat Light. Ia benar-benar merasa khawatir padanya. L hanya merenung menatap langit-langit selnya.

Light terdiam. Dirinya dan L hanya dihalangi oleh sebuah dinding. Tapi, entah mengapa ia merasa benar-benar jauh. Ia hanya terduduk lemas di dinding yang dingin itu. Ia hanya merasa sakit di dadanya. Sakit karena tahu akan takdirnya untuk kehilangan cintanya. Sakit karena tidak bisa melihat L lagi.

Tidak... Ia tidak sanggup melihat mata L. Ia tidak pantas untuk melihatnya lagi. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasa seterluka ini. Ia tidak pernah merasa sekotor ini. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang dingin. Seluruh ruangan bawah tanah ini kotor, tetapi ia merasa ia lah yang paling kotor dan menyedihkan disini. Ia lah yang paling hina karena menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada orang lain tanpa perlawanan.

Air mata menetes lagi di pipi Light. Entah berapa kali ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan menangis lagi. Namun, tetap saja ia tidak mampu menahan diri. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Ia adalah orang paling hina di dunia...

Karena L...

Karena cinta...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author : Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Juju keren bin imut telah menyelesaikan satu chapter lagi!!

Hiaaaaaaay...

Ada yang bisa nebak bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini?

Ayooo ayooo...

Repyu ya...

Nb: Ini chapter buat temanqu Mumi yang lagi di rumah sakit.

Ganbate Mumi!!


	6. Cries

Author : Huaaaaaaaaaiyy semuanyhaaaaaa

Author : Huaaaaaaaaaiyy semuanyhaaaaaa

Juju is Back!!

Kali ini daku berhasil mencolong laptop bokap sehingga bisa ngerjain cepet.

Kagak ketangkep lagi dah…

Ya udah… Ada sedikit penjelasan buat yang belum ngerti kenapa Death Note,

Ryuk dkk ga disebut-sebut.

Penjelasanyangtakjelas:

Disini Light sebenernya udah membuang hak kepemilikannya atas Death Note demi L.

Dia masih ingat tentang Death Note karena sebelum membuang hak kepemilikannya dia sudah membuat jurnal.

Death Note masih ada di Markas Besar L. (namanya keren amat)

Selembar kertas Death Note yang ada di jam tangan Light masih tersimpan aman tapi Light sudah berjanji untuk tidak memakainya kepada L.

L ingin memberikan kepercayaan kepada Light jadi dia membiarkan Light punya kertas itu.

Light ga pernah membuka jam tangannya jadi ia belum ingat sepenuhnya.

Udah akh cape…

" Warning. Cerita ini tidak diperuntukan untuk anak kecil nyasar. Berhubung sang Author lagi sibuk baca fanfict Naruto yaoi, mari kita mulai."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 : Cries

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light tertidur di ruang bawah tanah. Ia terlalu lelah karena masalah ini. Keesokan paginya, ia terbangun di tempat tidur B. Perlahan dia berusaha bangkit, namun ia mendapati tangan dan kakinya diikat ke sisi tempat tidur. Ia menggeliat dan memberontak. Namun percuma saja, ikatan itu terlalu kuat.

" Pagi, Light-kun…," terdengar suara orang yang paling dia benci di dunia ini.

" Lepaskan aku!!," seru Light. B hanya tersenyum jahat.

" Ini salah Light-kun sendiri. Light-kun sudah melanggar perjanjian kita dengan bertemu L."

" Aku tidak bertemu L!! Aku kesana hanya ingin melihat dia! Aku bahkan tidak memperlihatkan wajahku!! Lepaskan aku!!," teriak Light. B berjalan mendekat dengan cara jalan persis seperti L.

" Hmm… Walau begitu Light-kun harus tetap menerima hukuman karena membuat aku kehilangan semalam bersama Light-kun…," kata B sembari naik ke tempat tidur. Saat itu Light menyadari bahwa pakaiannya telah dilepas.

" No… no... Jangan lagi…," kata Light sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

" It still hurt B, please not now…," mohon Light. B hanya tersenyum sembari mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light berjalan menghiraukan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia menghadapi B yang hanya tersenyum melihatnya berjalan dengan susah payah.

" Butuh bantuan, Light-kun…," katanya. Light memandangnya marah.

" Tidak dari kau."

" Oh… Light-kun is mad because I fuck him until he can't walk…," katanya dengan nada mengejek.

" You mother fucker's asshole…," kata Light sementara ia duduk dengan meringis di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Sementara B makan, pikiran Light melayang sekali lagi ke L. B menyadari ini, ia bertanya kepada Light.

" Kau sedang berpikir apa Light-kun?."

" Hmm… B…," kata Light pelan. B mengangkat alisnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak memindahkan L dari sel itu?," tanya Light. B diam sejenak lalu berbicara.

" Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu, Light-kun?."

" Karena dia sangat tidak nyaman, kelaparan dan kedinginan disana. Aku sudah berjanji agar dia merasa aman dan tidak diganggu lagi, tetapi menunggu selama 4 hari seperti itu bisa membuatnya mati kedinginan. Dan kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa dariku bila ia mati." B diam sejenak sembari berpikir. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin Light-kun pergi karena L mati. Tapi ia juga tidak pernah melakukan perjanjian untuk membuat L senang dan nyaman.

" Baiklah, Light-kun. Akan kulakukan tapi dengan satu syarat."

" Apa itu?."

" Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuh L dan buatlah L benci kepadamu." B mengatakan ini dengan serius.

" Setuju." Light sudah memikirkan hal ini. Ia tidak akan mencoba menyentuh L atau bahkan menemui dan sekedar berbicara dengannya. Ia harus membuat L membencinya. Ini demi kebaikannya sendiri. Semakin L merasa Light semakin jauh darinya semakin mudah L melupakan dia untuk selamanya. Bukannya dia ingin L melupakan dia tetapi ia hanya tidak ingin L terluka lebih dalam. Biarkan hanya dia saja yang terluka, bukan L.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah. B tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk mengeluarkan L dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Light sampai di depan sel L dan mulai membuka pintu selnya dengan kunci yang diberikan B kepadanya. L yang mendengar suara kunci yang dibuka menyadari itu Light.

" Light-kun!," serunya sembari berusaha berdiri. Ia memberikan Light senyumannya yang paling manis. Sementara Light masuk dengan wajah tanpa emosi dan melemparkan pakaian kepadanya dengan acuh.

" Pakai ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat tubuhmu yang menjijikan itu," kata Light. Hati L sakit mendengar kata-katanya.

" Menjijikan? Apa maksudmu Light-kun? Kenapa kau bilang begitu?," tanya L. Kata-kata Light menusuk tepat di hatinya. Ia dengan susah payah memakai pakaian yang diberikan Light. Sementara Light berjalan keluar sel.

" Cepat jalan!," seru Light. L benar-benar bingung apa yang terjadi. Ia berjalan pelan keluar dari selnya menuju ke pintu keluar ruang bawah tanah. L benar-benar lemah karena tidak diberi makan oleh B selama berhari-hari. Light berjalan didepannya mengarahkannya hingga ke tujuan. L yang tidak kuat berjalan pun terjatuh.

Light mendengar suara jatuh di belakangnya. Dilihatnya L terbaring di lantai. Light tidak membantunya atau menopangnya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan membuat suara tak sabar.

" Cepat bangun! Ayo jalan!," katanya. L dengan susah payah bangkit dan berjalan pelan-pelan. Ia terus memikirkan perubahan sikap Light kepadanya. Hatinya sakit mendengar Light berbicara kepadanya seperti itu. Lebih sakit lagi melihat sikap Light yang tidak perduli kepadanya. Otak L berpikir cepat. Mungkin Light-kun hanya berakting seperti biasa.

" Light-kun…," kata L pelan. Tidak ada jawaban.

" Light-kun…," kata L lagi. Light bagaikan tidak mendengar dia hanya terus berjalan.

" Light-kun!," seru L. Kali ini Light berpaling kepadanya namun matanya tetap dingin.

" Kenapa kau bersikap aneh?," kata L.

" Aneh? Memang kau merasa aku harus bersikap apa?," katanya membalikkan pertanyaan L.

" Light-kun tidak lembut seperti biasa…," kata L pelan. Light memutar matanya kesal.

" Untuk apa aku lembut kepadamu? Ini kamarmu," kata Light sembari menunjuk kamar di depannya. L membuka pintu kamar dan memasukinya. Light masuk dan menyalakan lampu.

" Karena Light-kun sangat mencintaiku," kata L. Light berjalan sembari tertawa. Tawa dingin hingga menusuk kulit. Light berhenti sembari memandang L.

" Kau pikir begitu?," katanya sembari memasang senyum mengejek. Sejenak L terdiam. Otak jeniusnya berpikir ini adalah perintah B agar Light menjauh darinya.

" Ya," katanya dan tawa Light terdengar lagi. Mendengar ini L merasa sedikit ragu atas perkataannya.

" Aku tidak mencintaimu dan tidak pernah sekalipun mencintaimu.," kata Light tanpa emosi. Tiba-tiba sakit di hati L meningkat. Ia tidak akan percaya dengan kata-kata Light. Ya… Ia tidak akan percaya…

" Tsk… tsk… tsk… Detektif kecil malang. Ia percaya kalau Kira bisa mencintainya. Hahaha… Lucu sekali, L…," kata Light dengan nada mengejek.

" I'm Kira… Kira tidak akan pernah mencintai detektif bodoh seperti kau!! Kau kira mengapa kau bisa terperangkap di tempat ini sekarang? Mengapa hanya kau yang disiksa sementara aku aman disini?," kata Light. L terbelalak. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan ini.

" Kenapa L? Kaget? Kasihan sekali… L yang hampir bunuh diri karena cinta ternyata hanya dipermainkan oleh orang yang dia cintai," kata Light sembari tertawa lagi. L merasa air matanya menetes lagi dipipinya. Selama ini Light hanya menjebaknya? Selama ini Light hanya menggunakannya? Hati L sakit sekali hingga air matanya turun lebih deras.

" Tsk… tsk… tsk… Jangan menangis, L… Kenapa? Sakit bukan?," kata Light sembari berlutut di depan L masih dengan wajah mengejek.

" Kau bohong…," bisik L lemah. Ia mengangkat kakinya dan melingkarkan tangannya di lututnya.

" Aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak mencintaimu dan tidak pernah mencintaimu," kata Light sembari berjalan keluar kamar L.

" Bye, L…," katanya sebelum menutup pintu kamar L. Meninggalkan L yang terisak-isak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light berlari secepat mungkin. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu menutupnya. Sedetik kemudian ia terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi.

Ia telah melukai L… ia telah membuat L menangis…

Light merasa sakit dan merasa bersalah kepada L. Ia melakukan ini demi L. L harus mencari kebahagiaan dengan orang lain. Bukan dengan pembunuh masal seperti dia. Ironis sekali, ia bahkan tidak ingat orang-orang yang ia bunuh.

Hati Light sakit melihat L menangis karenanya. Tentu saja ia bohong… ia harus berbohong demi kebaikan L sendiri… Perlahan air matanya turun. Setetes demi tetes hingga akhirnya ia tidak kuat lagi. Ia terisak pelan.

Kenapa segalanya harus serumit ini? Kenapa semuanya harus sesakit ini? Light terus terisak. Saat ini ia ingin memeluk L. Ingin sekali menghampiri L dan mengatakan bahwa semua hal tadi adalah bohong. Mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya.

" L… I love you…," bisiknya pelan. Ia dengan putus asa berharap L tahu. Berharap L mendengar tangisannya.

" I really love you…," bisiknya lagi di sela tangisannya. Sakit di dadanya benar-benar tajam. Karenanya lah L menangis. Karenanya pula L merasa sakit.

Ia terus menangis. Ia melakukannya dengan benar. Bila ia tidak melakukan ini, saat L dilepas B nanti ia akan terus menunggunya. Ia akan terus mencarinya.

Ia tidak ingin L merasakan sakit yang lebih besar lagi bila ia menunggunya. Mungkin, ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari B. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali kepada L. Jadi, lebih baik melepas L sekarang.

Tapi… Tetap saja ini sakit… Light terisak pelan sembari berbisik.

" I love you, L… I'll always love you…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author : Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!

Akhirnya selese juga!!

Menurut kalian siapa yang lebih merasa sedih? Light atau L?

Chapter selanjutnya L masih belum dibebasin. Mari buat Light ama L

menderita!! Jahat kali aku.

B yang jahaaat!!

Udah ah. Yang nggak ripyu ntar gembel loh!! (mandulnya udah diganti)


	7. Love

Author : Huahahahahhaahhaha Juju is Back

Author : Huahahahahhaahhaha Juju is Back!!

Samwan : Hueee Mamaaaaaaaa Lariiiiiiiiii

Author : Hihihiihihi… Juju is coming…

Udah akh! Dengan ini Juju hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang

udah nge ripyu cerita qyu (walau sebagian karena takut jadi gembel n mandul).

-Lebay mode on-

Mhwakhwachiyh yhwa shemhuwhanyhaaa…

-Lebay mode off-

Disclaimer : Death Note bukan bikinan gue. Beneran dah sumpe… Kalo daku yang bikin pasti

jadinya akan sangat mature n yaoi…

" Warning. Cerita ini bukan untuk dibaca oleh anak polos lucu imut dan kecil yang nyasar dikarenakan Authornya yang memang hentai dari sananya."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7 : Love

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light terduduk lemas di pintu kamar mandi. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia duduk dan menangis disana. Hatinya sakit, ia sudah lelah menangis. Beberapa waktu kemudian, ia berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia terkejut, dihadapannya berdiri B. Ia tersenyum jahat. Light menghapus air matanya dan berdiri tegak menghadapi B.

" Kau puas?," katanya sinis. B hanya tersenyum jahat.

" Cukup puas. Light-kun melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Kulihat L sedang terisak-isak dikamarnya," katanya.

" Kau brengsek… Kau brengsek! You Bastard you know!!," teriak Light yang sudah tidak mampu menahan emosinya.

" No, I'm not. Bagaimana seseorang bisa dikatakan brengsek karena ia mencintai seseorang Light-kun. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, Light-kun," kata B tenang.

" Kau tidak mencintaiku!! Kau hanya ingin membuat L sengsara, bukan begitu?!," teriak Light.

" Tidak, aku mencintaimu Light-kun," tegas B.

" Orang yang mencintai seseorang tidak akan mampu membuat orang yang dicintainya menderita. Aku hanya mencintai L dan kau tahu itu!," seru Light. Ia berjalan menjauhi B saat B menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

" L! L! Mengapa hanya dia yang kau bicarakan?!," teriak B sembari mengengam tangan Light semakin kuat. Light mengerenyit kesakitan.

" Aku kasihan kepada Light-kun. Light-kun hanya akan menyesal karena telah mencintai L. Ya… Light-kun pasti akan menyesal. Bukan karena aku, karena L sendiri…," kata B tak jelas. Lalu ia melepaskan tangan Light dan pergi meninggalkan Light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan kaki menempel di dadanya. Ia memendam wajahnya di tangannya, menangis. Kata-kata Light begitu menyakitkan. L tidak mampu mempercayainya. L benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Light ternyata hanya mempermainkannya. Hanya memanfaatkannya agar bebas dari hukuman. Light yang menebaknya hingga ia berada disini.

Air matanya berjatuhan lagi. Setelah otaknya berpikir jernih ia menyadari. Perkataan Light memang masuk akal namun bagaimana Light bisa mengenal B dan merencanakan ini dari awal. L memutuskan, ia tidak percaya kata-kata Light. Apalagi setelah malam itu saat Light mencegahnya bunuh diri. Jika Light memang tidak mencintainya dan mengharapkan kematiannya, mengapa ia harus mencegahnya bunuh diri? Jawabannya hanya satu, Light berbohong.

L ingat Light mengatakan bahwa ia mampu melakukan sesuatu agar B berhenti menyiksanya. Ya… Mungkin Light melakukan perjanjian dengan B agar ia bisa bebas. Mungkin Light yang meminta B berhenti namun B meminta ini sebagai gantinya. Otaknya terus berpikir hingga terdengar suara pintu dibuka. L mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Light masuk kekamarnya sembari membawa seloyang kue strawberi.

" Light-kun?," kata L pelan. Light mendiamkannya, ia hanya menaruh makanan yang ia bawa dan berjalan kea rah pintu tanpa bicara apa-apa.

" Light-kun," kata L sembari menarik tangan Light. Light melirik L dan menarik tangannya. Saat itu L menyadari ada cekungan dimatanya seperti ia habis menangis. Light berusaha menarik tangannya dari L namun ia memegannya semakin kuat.

" Light-kun berbohong padaku," katanya.

" Semua yang Light-kun katakan adalah bohong. Aku 72 persen yakin mengenai itu," kata L. Light menarik tangannya tiba-tiba dan berpaling menghadap L.

" Aku tidak bohong, L," katanya tenang sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

" Light-kun bohong. Ini hanya kebohongan yang diperintahkan B, kan?," katanya.

" Tidak," kata Light singkat. L tersenyum tipis, air mata masih basah di pipinya.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau bertemu B?," tanyanya menantang. L tidak dapat menemukan perubahan ekspresi dimata Light.

" Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya sinis.

" Itu urusanku. You're my boyfriend you…," kata L namun dipotong oleh tawa dingin Light. Tawa dinginnya hingga menusuk tengkuk L. L gemetar sedikit mendengarnya.

" I'm your boyfriend, L? Kira the greatest mass murderer is The great detective L's boyfriend?," katanya sembari tertawa dingin. L mengangguk pelan. Ia mulai meragukan apa yang ia katakan.

"Tsk… tsk… L… Kau begitu bodoh… Semua orang pasti tahu mana mungkin seorang Kira mencintai L," katanya dengan sorot mata dingin.

" Kau mencintaiku, Light-kun…," katanya pelan. Light tertawa lagi.

" Aku sudah bilang…," kata Light. Ia mendekat hingga wajahnya hanya beberapa senti lagi di depan wajah L.

" A-K-U—T-I-D-A-K—M-E-N-C-I-N-T-A-I-M-U," katanya jelas lalu ia tertawa lagi. L membeku, sakit di hatinya terasa lagi. Kali ini ia benar-benar meragukan perkataannya sendiri.

" Aku tidak mencintaimu, L. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. Aku hanya mempermainkanmu. Dan kau dengan sangat bodohnya masuk dalam perangkapku," kata Light. L merasa air matanya mulai mendesak keluar. Kali ini ia sangat tidak yakin akan perkataannya sendiri. Air matanya tidak tertahan lagi hingga mengalirlah setetes ke pipinya. Light menyeringai sembari kembali mendekat kepada L.

" Cup… cup… cup… Jangan menangis lagi, L… Kau butuh apa agar bisa berhenti menangis?... Butuh pacarmu?," kata Light dengan senyum mengejek. Light menyentuh pipi L dan menghapus air matanya. Sementara air mata L terus berjatuhan.

" Kau butuh cintaku?... Hmm… Maaf… Aku tidak bisa memberikannya… Because you… you're just my toy…," bisiknya di telinga L. Tiba-tiba Light merasa perih dipipi kirinya. L menamparnya.

" Kau brengsek!!," teriak L sembari mendorongnya. Light mundur sembari memperhatikan L.

" Go away!! Pergi!!," teriaknya. Light berjalan tenang meninggalkan L yang menangis lagi.

" I believe you, Light-kun… I knew you love me… I knew…," bisiknya pelan sembari terisak lagi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light berjalan setengah berlari dari pintu kamarnya. Dia melakukannya lagi, ia menyakiti L lagi, ia membuat L menangis lagi. Ia memutuskan semakin lama L disini semakin L menderita. Light berlari ke kamar B dan menemukannya sedang duduk di tempat tidur. Light berjalan mendekati B dan menarik kausnya hingga ia sejajar dengannya.

" Lepaskan, L!! Lepaskan L segera!!," teriaknya. B menyeringai dan melepaskan genggaman Light.

" Tidak," katanya.

" Mengapa?! Mengapa kau menunda kebebasan L?! Mengapa kau menahannya disini?!," teriak Light lagi.

" Light-kun turunkan suaramu…."

" Mengapa, B?," tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada rendah namun kesedihan dimatanya terlihat jelas.

" Karena… aku ingin L menderita karena telah merebutmu dariku…," katanya sembari mendekat kepada Light.

" L tidak pernah merebutku darimu!! Aku tidak pernah jadi milikmu!! L lah yang pertama!! L orang pertama yang mampu mengambil hatiku!! Bukan kamu!!," teriak Light lagi. B menggelengkan kepalanya.

" L lah yang pertama kali merebut hatiku!! Hanya L!! L lah cinta pertamaku!! Bahkan cinta pada pandangan pertamaku!! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, lalu mengapa kau menghancurkan hidupku?! Kenapa kau hancurkan kebahagiaanku!! Kau tidak mencintaiku, B!!...," seru Light lalu perlahan ia terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Tanpa terasa ia menangis lagi.

" Kau… menghancurkan hidupku… Merusak kebahagiaanku…," kata Light pelan. Ia duduk lemas di lantai. Perlahan air matanya mengalir.

" Tidak… aku hanya menolongmu, Light-kun…," kata B. Ia duduk perlahan di depan Light.

" Dengan apa?... dengan merusak hidupku… Kau salah kalau kau merasa aku bahagia seperti ini… Kau merusak hidupku… Kau menjauhkan aku dari orang uang kucintai… You separated me from my first love…My only love…," kata Light sembari terisak. B perlahan memeluk Light. Light yang terisak hanya terdiam saat B memeluknya dengan lembut.

" I do this because I love you, Light-kun… It's for your best…," bisiknya pelan. Light hanya terdiam sementara air matanya setetes demi tetes mengalir.

" I love you, Light-kun… I'm the first who love you before L took you from me…," katanya.

" L never took me from you… L is my everything… Not you… He is My life… My love… My first love… My love at first sight…," bisiknya lemah. B terus memeluknya lembut. Light yang merasa terlalu lems tetap diam dalam pelukan B. Ia menangis dalam diam.

" You're wrong, Light-kun…," kata B pelan. Light hanya diam sementara B menarik wajahnya hingga berhadapan dengan wajah Light. B dengan lembut menghapus air mata di pipi Light.

" I am your love at first sight…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author : Huahahahahhahaa selesaaaai atu chapter lagi!! Yeeeeaaaahh…. Terimakasih kepada teman-temanku yang dengan suksesnya mengganggu saat sedang ngetik cerita ini… Sekali lagi tengkyu buat yang udah ripyu!! Ripyu ya ripyu ripyu ripyu!! Yang nggak ripyu Gembel n Mandul!! Huahahahahhaha….


	8. Mistake

Author : Hyeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh… juju dataaaaaaaaaaaanggg

Author : Hyeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh… juju dataaaaaaaaaaaanggg... Bagi para ripyuers makacih hyaaaaa… Ripyu Anda sangat berharga bagi saia… Hiks… hiks… makasiiih…(lebay…) O iya, buat readers yang gat au, B itu bner" ada dalam cerita death note dan bukan OC. Kalo dya OC namanya uda diganti jadi J (inisial Juju) Uda ah makin lama makin ga jelas! Mulai aja de!!

Disclaimer : Juju ga punya Death Note sumpe!! Kalo juju punya detnot maka tetangga sebelah udah pada koit. Uda gitu pasti ceritanya jadi super hentai n yaoi. Huahahahahah Juju gitu loh…

" Warning. Cerita ini mengandung unsur-unsur yang kurang amat sangat terlalu agak banyak baik buat anak dibawah umur 3 th ( kayak anak 4 tahun bisa baca ini aja). Dan juga kurang baik untuk orang" alim nyasar yang buka fanfic berating M (alim apa alim tu). Uda akh. Mulaaaii…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 : Mistake

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I am your love at first sight…."

Light membeku mendengar ucapan B. B lah cinta pertama dia? Ini tidak mungkin. Light menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mendorong B menjauh darinya.

" Kau bukan cinta pertamaku," katanya sembari menatap B lurus kedalam matanya. Entah mengapa Light merasa B tidak berbohong. Matanya bukan mata dengan tatapan licik seperti biasanya.

" Kau salah, Light-kun. Akulah cinta pertamamu," kata B lagi. Light menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak mungkin salah. L lah cinta pertamanya.

" Bukan kau, tapi L," katanya.

" Kau salah."

" Tidak."

" Kau salah."

" Tidak!," teriak Light. Dia muak mendengar semua ucapan B yang terus mengatakan bahwa ia salah. Ia tidak mungkin salah, ia adalah siswa paling cerdas se-Jepang. Ia tidak pernah salah.

" Light-kun salah mengira L adalah cinta pada pandangan pertamanya ka…."

" Tidak!! L lah orangnya!! Bukan kau!! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang sepertimu!!," teriak Light. Ia berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi B. Sementara B hanya menyeringai.

" Oh ya? Sekarang ku tanya, kapan Light-kun pertama kali bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan L?," katanya sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku.

" Di perempatan jalan… Saat itu aku sedang menyebrang…," kata Light. Sementara seringai B semakin besar.

" Kenapa tidak kau tanya L kapan pertama kali ia bertemu muka denganmu?," kata B.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light berjalan setengah berlari ke kamar tidur L. Entah mengapa ia merasa gelisah karena apa yang dikatakan B. Ia menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan pikiran buruknya. Cinta pada pandangan pertamanya adalah L… Light berjalan semakin cepat lalu membuka pintu kamar L secara tiba-tiba saat tiba di depan pintu kamarnya.

" L," panggil Light. L mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Terlihat jelas air mata di pipinya. Light semakin merasa bersalah dan sakit di dadanya. Namun, ia harus menanyakan kepada L agar masalah ini jelas.

" L…," katanya lagi sementara L diam. Tampaknya ia menolak berbicara dengannya.

" L…."

" Pergi…," kata L lemah. Hati Light semakin sakit melihat L mengusirnya.

" L… aku…."

" Pergi!! Apa yang kau mau?!," seru L. Light membeku sejenak sementara L memandangnya marah.

" L aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu pertanyaan kepadamu," tegas Light.

" Apa?... Jadi Light-kun masih ingin memanfaatkanku setelah mencampakanku…," gumam L.

" Bukan begitu! Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kapan pertama kali kita bertemu muka?!," tegas Light. L memandangnya sedikit terkejut.

" Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu, Light-kun…."

" Jawab saja."

" Aku tidak mau," kata L sembari memalingkan kepalanya dari Light. Light memegang bahunya dan memutarnya agar L kembali berhadapan dengannya.

" Kapan?."

" Aku tidak tahu," jawab L dingin. Ia menepis tangan Light dari bahunya hingga hati Light mencelos. L begitu tidak ingin disentuh olehnya.

" Kapan pertama kali aku bertemu muka denganmu, L?!," teriak Light.

" Baiklah baiklah… Saat akhir tahun ajaran di SMU," jawab L. Mendadak wajah Light pucat sehingga L yang marah kepadanya sedikit khawatir. Light mundur perlahan dengan langkah yang lemah seakan informasi tadi sangat mengejutkan.

" Light-kun?...," panggil L. Sedetik kemudian Light berlari keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan L yang membeku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' Tidak mungkin!! Tidak mungkin!!," teriak Light dalam hati sementara ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Light terus berlari sementara ia terus menjerit di dalam hati. Ia sampai di kamarnya lalu membuka pintunya dan segera menutup dan menguncinya. Setelah itu ia duduk lemas di balik pintu. Hatinya menjerit mendengar semua perkataan tadi. L salah, itu seharusnya ketiga kalinya saat ia bertemu dengan L.

Tidak mungkin L bukan cinta pada pandangan pertamanya. Ia tidak percaya semua yang diyakininya sejak awal adalah salah. Ia tidak percaya bahwa L bukanlah orang yang telah menolongnya tiga kali. Ia selalu percaya bahwa L lah yang sejak awal merebut hatinya. L lah yang sejak awal menarik perhatiannya.

" Tidak mungkin…," bisiknya pelan. Ia sudah putus harapan dengan semua kejadian ini. Ia sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi semua peristiwa ini. Kini ia baru mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia cintai bukanlah orang yang ia kira. Setelah semua ini ia baru mengetahui bahwa ia telah mencintai orang yang salah. Sejak awal bukan L yang ia cintai. Tapi…

" Jumat, 13 April 2007 di jalan Tsuguya pukul 16.47…," tiba-tiba terdengar suara. Light mendongak dan melihat B duduk seperti L di tempat tidurnya. Tatapannya sendu sementara Light menatapnya membeku.

"Kulihat seorang murid SMU berjalan melewatiku. Hari itu sedikit hujan namun ia terus berjalan tanpa ragu atau berhenti dimanapun. Tanpa sadar, kuikuti dia. Ia menarik, itu alasannya. Ia tampan, berjalan tegak dengan percaya diri. Saat diperempatan jalan, ia menunggu dengan sabar hingga lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau bersama beberapa pejalan kaki lain. Aku berdiri beberapa jauh darinya.

Saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau, ia berjalan lagi. Tiba-tiba beberapa murid SMU lain berlari menabraknya hingga ia terjatuh. Ia membersihkan pakaiannya lalu bangun tanpa menyadari bahwa lampunya sudah berganti menjadi merah lagi. Saat itu kulihat ada mobil van merah yang bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Aku berteriak mencoba memberitahunya namun sepertinya ia tidak mendengar. Entah mengapa aku merasa cemas dan ingin menolongnya. Aku berlari ke tengah jalan dan mendorongnya. Aku dan dia selamat, untung saja aku mencapainya tepat waktu. Makhluk seperti dia terlalu berharga untuk mati secepat itu. Kami terjatuh di trotoar.

Aku segera berdiri dan pergi. Berharap ia tidak melihat wajahku karena aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajahku. Tetapi sepertinya ia sempat melihat wajahku. Ia sempat mengejarku sepertinya ingin berterimakasih. Aku berjalan semakin cepat. Aku mendengar ia memanggilku beberapa kali. Aku terus berjalan hingga ia tidak bisa menemukanku lagi. Sejak saat itu aku tertarik padanya….," kata B. Ia berjalan mendekat kepada Light yang membelakangi pintu.

" Sejak saat itu aku tertarik padamu…," B merendahkan tubuhnya hingga pandangannya sejajar dengan Light sementara Light hanya memandanginya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

" Light-kun… I'm your love at first sight… I'm the person who you see… I'm your love… Not L… L knew that you love me… He stole you from me…," kata B sembari mendekat. Ia menarik kepala Light yang sekarang lemas karena kenyataan ini.

" I love you… Light-kun…," kata B sembari menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Light yang diam saja tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tidak mendorong B, tidak juga membalas ciumannya. Light membeku lemas sementara B dengan lembut menciumnya. Hati Light entah mengapa terasa sakit. Sejak awal ia sudah salah… Sejak awal L sudah tahu bahwa B lah yang ia cintai di awal… Sejak awal L sudah membohonginya… Light merasa sakit dihatinya membesar.

'L… You liar….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author : Yeeeaahh… Ternyata B Lah cinta pertama Light!! Nanti sedikit demi sedikit bakal di buka mengenai B. Chapter depan adalah… Flashback!! Liat aja nanti… Pertanyaan diterima loh. Ripyu ya!! Yang ripyu kudoain Cantik, Ganteng , Baik, Tidak Sombong dan Tidak Mandul dan Gembel… Intinya yang ga ripyu kebalikannya!! Hehehehehehe


	9. Truth

Author

Author : Hueeeeeeeeeee… Dompet gue ilaaaang… Mana mau ke dupan lagi…

Samwan: Woy cepetan terusin ceritanya!!

Author : Hueeeeeeeeee… Dompet Juju iiiilaaaaaanggg…

Samwan : Bodo. Cepetan terusin!!

Author : -masi sibuk nangis- Hueeeee…. Dompetnya kewren tau…

Disclaimer : Juju tidak memiliki Death Note karena dia sekarang sibuk meratapi nasib sehingga dia ga bakalan sempet bikin cerita Death Note.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 : Truth

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Flashback-

Light Yagami sedang berjalan sendirian. Bukan karena ia tidak mempunyai teman, tetapi karena ia tidak peduli. Remaja SMU yang lain berjalan pulang sembari tertawa dan bercanda-canda dengan teman-temannya sedangkan ia hanya berjalan hampa. Bila ia ingin, banyak sekali orang yang ingin menjadi temannya. Akan tetapi, ia merasa mereka semua tidak cocok untuknya. Tidak cocok untuk seorang dewa seperti ia.

Light melewati jalan Tsuguya dengan tenang. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya namun ia menganggap mungkin salah satu fangirl nya. Light berjalan tanpa mampir ke tempat lain terlebih dahulu. Ia berhenti saat ia berada di perempatan jalan. Bersama para pejalan kaki lainnya, Light menunggu agar lampu penyebrangan berubah menjadi hijau bagi para pejalan kaki.

Light menunggu dengan sabar. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Beberapa saat setelah menunggu, akhirnya lampu penyebrangan berubah menjadi hijau. Light baru berjalan beberapa langkah saat tiba-tiba ada yang menabraknya kuat dari belakangnya sehingga ia terjatuh.

Light mendongak dan dilihatnya beberapa murid SMUnya berlari sembari memandangnya benci. Light menghela napas, mereka adalah murid-murid SMU nya yang cemburu kepadanya. Kebanyakan karena gadis yang mereka sukai menyukai Light. Light berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk meladeni mereka. Saat ini pikirannya hanyalah pulang kerumah dan menulis lebih banyak nama lagi di Death Note.

Light tidak menyadari lampunya sudah berubah menjadi merah kembali. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Saat ia sadar, sebuah van merah melaju kencang ke arahnya. Entah mengapa kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Mobil van itu melaju kencang sekali saat ia berpikir sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya didorong oleh seseorang.

Mereka jatuh terguling di trotoar jalan namun Light selamat. Light yang masih terpaku sempat mencium bau strawberry dari penyelamatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, orang itu berdiri dan berjalan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada Light. Seakan-akan ia tidak ingin Light melihatnya namun Light sempat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Rambut hitam berantakan, mata yang dilingkari oleh lingkaran hitam disekitarnya, kaus putih panjang dan celana jins biru. Light segera bangkit dan berusaha mengejar orang itu. Entah mengapa hal yang dipikirkannya saat itu hanyalah mengejarnya dan berterima kasih kepadanya. Orang itu berjalan semakin cepat dengan cara jalannya yang aneh dengan tangan di dalam saku.

Light berusaha terus mengejarnya namun akhirnya ia kehilangan jejak orang itu. Light menghela napas lalu ia berjalan kembali ke rumahnya dengan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh orang tersebut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saat itu hari sudah sore menjelang malam. Light berjalan sedikit terhuyung. Dia lelah, sangat lelah. Semalam dia harus belajar hingga larut karena ujian yang akan dihadapinya. Belum lagi dia harus menyempatkan diri menulis di Death Note nya. Hari ini ia harus melatih teman-temannya bermain tennis atas permintaan gurunya.

Entah mengapa kepalanya terasa pusing. Namun ia mengacuhkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk melewati jembatan penyebrangan karena ia tidak mau kejadian hari itu (saat ia nyaris ditabrak) terulang kembali.

Sejak saat itu Light tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan wajah orang yang menyelamatkannya. Entah mengapa wajah orang itu selalu menghantui pikirannya. Padahal pikirannya sudah cukup berat dibebani oleh ujian dan L. Light sendiri kebingungan hingga ia mencapai keputusan bahwa ia tertarik pada orang itu. Mungkin bukan tertarik, tidak ada yang mampu membuatnya tertarik. Mungkin ia jatuh cinta kepada orang itu.

Light disibuki oleh pikirannya hingga tanpa sadar ia jalan terhuyung-huyung saat menuruni tangga. Saat keseimbangannya tidak tertahankan lagi, Light nyaris jatuh dari tangga jembatan penyebrangan saat tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan menahan pinggangnya.

Light menoleh dan melihat penolongnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah orang yang sama yang telah menolongnya sebelumnya. Light membeku, entah mengapa ia tidak mampu bicara. Light menatap lurus ke wajah penolongnya yang sekarang memasang senyuman dan berbicara lembut.

" Hati-hati…," katanya sambil melepaskan Light. Lalu seperti sebelumnya ia berjalan cepat menghilang dari pandangannya. Light membeku, kini ia 98 yakin kalau ia jatuh cinta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light memandang jam tangannya dengan bosan. L telah memasang kamera di kamarnya dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke upacara perpisahan lebih cepat. Hasilnya, ia harus menunggu 3 jam lagi hingga upacara pembukaan dimulai. Light menghela napas, pikirannya melayang kepada penolongnya. Beberapa hari ini Light merasa diikuti. Namun ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu seperti saat FBI bodoh Raye Penber itu mengikutinya, ia malah merasa sebaliknya. Ia merasa aman.

Ia melihat sekali lagi ke jam tangannya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi merapikan pakaiannya. Light beranjak ke toilet sekolah. Disana ia merapikan dirinya yang tentu saja sudah rapi untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia harus tampil rapi di hadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah karena ia akan berpidato sebagai siswa teladan yang mendapat nilai hasil ujian tertinggi se-Jepang.

Light baru saja akan pergi dari sana saat tiba-tiba ia di dorong membentur tembok oleh salah seorang anggota geng pembencinya. Dalam sekejap mereka mengerubunginya dan menariknya paksa ke gudang sekolah. Pemimpin mereka melempar Light ke tanah dengan kasar.

" Hey! Dasar anak sombong! Bukan karena kau anak kepala polisi maka kita tidak bisa memukulimu ya!! Kita ini capek melihatmu yang sok kecakepan itu!!," teriak pemimpin mereka. Light menghela napas secara terang-terangan tampak sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kata-kata mereka. Tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari mereka menendang perutnya. Light mengerang kesakitan.

" Rasakan!! Ini karena kau sudah merebut gadis-gadis yang kami suka!!," kata pemimpin mereka saat menendang Light. Saat itu Light mulai merasa khawatir. Ia tidak ingin terlambat pada saat upacara perpisahan nanti. Tapi pada saat itu ia merasa sebuah tendangan melayang ke punggungnya.

" Ini karena kau telah merebut perhatian semua gadis-gadis dan guru-guru!!," terdengar suara tawa mengiringi suara pemimpin mereka. Light yang sudah habis kesabarannya berdiri dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan kematiannya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar gudang saat mendadak jalannya ditutupi oleh orang-orang tadi.

" Minggir…," katanya tenang namun tiba-tiba pada saat itu sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajahnya. Light mengusap darah di bibirnya dengan tenang. Sedetik kemudian dilayangkannya pukulan ke wajah pemimpin mereka. Light tersenyum sadis. Ia tahu ia pasti akan kalah jika melawan mereka sekarang tetapi, ia adalah Kira. Setidaknya ia harus melawan.

Tiba-tiba tangannya di pegangi oleh beberapa anak buah mereka. Pemimpin mereka maju dengan pemukul baseball di tangannya. Matanya penuh kemarahan. Dia mengayunkan pemukulnya kuat-kuat kearah wajah Light.

" Hey!! Kalian sedang apa?!," tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah pintu gudang. Disana berdirilah salah satu guru sekolah mereka. Serentak mereka semua kecuali Light berlari kabur. Guru itu berjalan kearah Light.

" Yagami-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?," tanyanya simpati. Light menggeleng kepalanya perlahan.

" Siapa yang memberitahu Anda?," tanya Light. Gurunya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Light.

" Tsk…tsk…tsk… Memang murid yang pintar… Orang biasa pasti akan bertanya dulu bagaimana saya disini tetapi kau langsung tepat sasaran bertanya mengapa saya bisa disini…."

" Hmm… Saya pikir tidak akan ada guru yang kesini disaat mereka semua sedang sibuk mempersiapkan upacara perpisahan. Dan gudang ini debunya lebih banyak dari gudang biasa jadi saya mengetahui bahwa gudang ini sudah tidak pernah dimasuki lagi. Lagipula peralatan disini tak ada yang berguna untuk upacara nanti jadi tidak akan ada orang yang masuk kesini karena membutuhkan peralatan-peralatan untuk upacara nanti."

" Ya ya ya… Kalau kamu memang ingin tahu, ada seseorang yang tidak menyebutkan namanya yang mengaku bahwa ia melihat seorang murid sedang dipukuli di sini," katanya sembari membantu Light berdiri. Light menyadari pakaiannya kotor dan tidak rapi. Tidak mungkin ia berpidato di depan seluruh sekolah dengan pakaian ini.

" Siapa ya, yang menolong kamu?," gumam gurunya sementara Light tersenyum karena ia tahu dengan jelas siapa penolongnya. Saat Light keluar dari pintu gudang, ia menyadari penolongnya sedang memperhatikannya dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Light tersenyum, dia membuka mulutnya dan dengan jelas mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara.

' Thank you….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light berdiri di panggung di tempat dimana perpisahan sekolahnya di adakan. Pidatonya yang berbobot mencerminkan intelegensinya. Light berpidato dengan penuh percaya diri. Pakaiannya yang kotor tadi sudah digantinya. Rambutnya yang berantakan dan luka di bibirnya sudah ditutupinya. Ayahnya tidak hadir karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dengan L.

Hampir di setiap bagian ia tersenyum. Gadis-gadis memandanginya dengan penuh kagum sementara pandangannya jatuh kearah lain. Di sela-sela penonton berdirilah penyelamatnya yang sedikit tersembunyi dengan penonton lain akan tetapi Light mampu melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia tersenyum kepadanya untuk menandakan terimakasihnya. Dalam hati Light tahu, ia benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada orang itu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Markas L-

" Mengapa Light-kun menatap ke satu arah sering sekali…," kata L kepada dirinya sendiri. L meng-hack ke computer sekolah Light dan sekarang menonton upacara perpisahannya dari kamera sekolah. L menyadari hari itu Light tampak sedikit lebih ramah dan sering sekali tersenyum sembari menatap ke satu arah.

L memindahkan perhatiannya ke kamera lain yang menunjukkan arah yang dilihat Light. L memincingkan matanya untuk mencari apa yang menarik perhatian Light. Sedetik kemudian L terkejut. Tentu saja ia menemukan orang yang menarik perhatian Light. Sepertinya ada kemungkinan 76 bahwa Light jatuh cinta kepada orang tersebut dilihat dari tatapan mata Light. Diangkatnya telepon genggamnya lalu ia memencet nomor Watari.

" Watari, aku sudah menemukan B. Kirim bantuan beberapa orang polisi Jepang untuk menangkapnya diam-diam, segera…," kata L. L menutup teleponnya dan kembali menatap monitor yang menunjukkan gambar B diantara para penonton. L mengangkat kakinya ke kursinya dan menggigit jempolnya. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

' Akhirnya aku menemukan cara untuk menangkap Kira….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author : Huahahhaahahahahahahahahah akhirnya selese jugaaaa….

Bagi orang" yang penasaran sebenarnya siapa yang jahat atau salah?

Dianjurkan jangan berprasangka lebih dahulu. Liat aja!!

Ripyu yakh!!


	10. Empty

Author

Author : Huaaaaaaaaaayyy Juju is bek!! Ayo smuanya mari kita teruskan cerita

Ini. Juju butuh dukungan kalian semua ketik Reg spari Juju kirim ke no. bokap lo. Dijamin kalian bakal diberi tampang duh-sial-amat-gue-punya-anak-aneh. Kekekee…

Disclaimer: Juju tak punya Death Note, padahal udah nyari ke tanah abang, ITC, WTC, Sumarecon, PIM, Lippo Karawaci, Giant ampe Alfamart depan rumah gua tapi kagak ada. Sumpe…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 : Empty

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light membuka matanya. Ia segera melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Sejenak ia terdiam, berpikir mengapa ia bisa tertidur. Tiba-tiba semua kejadian sebelumnya terlintas di benaknya dan ia merasakan sakit di dadanya kembali. Ia tidak ingin bangun. Tidak ingin menghadapi kenyataan ini. Ia berguling kesamping dan menemukan tidak ada B disampingnya.

B…

Entah mengapa kemarin malam ia merasa sangat nyaman di dekapan B. Mungkin kemarin pikirannya sedang kacau karena L.

Ya… L…

Mengingat namanya tiba-tiba dada Light terasa sakit lagi. L sudah berbohong kepadanya… L sudah mempermainkan dia… Memanfaatkan dia…

Sakit di dada Light membesar hingga ia membenamkan kepalanya di bantalnya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pipinya. Dia Kira, dia seharusnya lebih kuat dari ini… namun, entah mengapa ia tidak mampu menahan sakit di dadanya… Ia adalah seorang pembunuh yang dilembutkan hatinya oleh cinta… Namun disakiti pula hatinya oleh cinta…

Tiba-tiba Light berdiri, ia harus bertemu L…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light membuka pintu kamar L keras-keras. Tidak memperdulikan L yang sekarangnya memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

" Kenapa?," satu kata itu keluar dari mulut Light. Ia benar-benar ingin bertanya, kenapa L membohonginya…

" Apa maksudmu, Yagami-kum?," tanya L dengan nada tak bersalah. Light memutar bola matanya lalu memandang L dengan pandangan marah.

" Kenapa kau berbohong kepadaku, L? Kenapa kau dengan sangat mudahnya mengatakan bahwa kaulah orang yang menolongku hari itu?," kata Light tenang. Namun hatinya bergejolak hebat. Ia berharap dugaannya salah namun harapannya berhenti saat ia melihat seringai dibibir L. Bukan senyuman, tapi seringai.

" Akhirnya kau tahu juga…," kata L sembari berdiri tiba-tiba cara bicaranya berubah menjadi lebih datar.

" Baguslah… Aku sudah lelah berpura-pura…," dada Light sakit mendengar kata-kata L.

" Jawabannya mudah… Karena kau Kira," jawabnya. Dada Light semakin sakit mendengar jawaban L.

" Karena aku Kira? Karena aku adalah KIRA maka kau membohongiku dengan berpura-pura menjadi penolongku selama ini?!," seru Light. Seringai L semakin lebar.

" Kenapa Yagami-kun? Apa kau berharap seorang pembunuh seperti mu layak dicintai olehku?," jawabnya tenang. Sementara Light membeku.

" Kau hanyalah seorang pembunuh. Tidak lebih. Kau adalah orang hina yang ingin bermain-main menjadi Tuhan dan ingin dicintai. Ironis sekali, padahal kau adalah makhluk yang paling tidak layak dicintai di dunia ini. Kau…," kata-kata L terputus oleh rasa perih di pipinya. Light menamparnya, kini Light tampak seperti menahan emosinya susah payah.

" Aku tak layak dicintai?...Kau…."

" Aku kenapa, Yagami-kun? Kau kira hanya kau yang bermain-main sejak awal? Tsk… tsk… tsk… Tidak, Light-kun. Aku juga ikut dalam permainanmu. Permainan yang kusebut Permainan Membuat Kira Mengira L Mencintai Dia," kata L. Kini setiap L membuka mulutnya, Light susah payah menahan tangisnya.

" Jangan bilang bahwa sejak awal kau yang memisahkan aku dengan B? Jangan-jangan kau sejak awal memang berencana untuk berpura-pura menjadi dia?," kata Light sedikit bergetar. L menyadari ini dan seringainya semakin besar.

" Ya…. Jangan bilang kau merasa sakit hati, Yagami-kun. Jelas-jelas kau juga berada di posisi yang sama sepertiku. Kalau kau boleh membuat rencana hingga seperti ini, kenapa aku tidak? Sejak awal aku tidak pernah tertarik kepadamu, Yagami-kun. Seperti yang kau lakukan, aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. Dan janganlah kau berpura-pura sakit hati, Light-kun. Sebab kau juga sudah memanfaatkanku. Aku lihat pandanganmu kepada B pada hari itu. Aku segera tahu, kau jatuh cinta kepadanya. Jadi, kenapa tidak menggunakan hormon bodohmu itu? Aku hanya ingin menjebakmu agar mengetahui bahwa kau Kira… Sama sepertimu yang menjebakku agar aku berakhir seperti ini…," kata L dengan nada datar.

Light sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kali ini sakit di dadanya terasa lebih dalam. Ia berpaling dan pergi keluar kamar L. Saat itu setetes air mata jatuh lagi di pipinya. Sementara L memandanginya pergi dengan wajah puas seperti anak kecil yang baru membalas temannya dan dalam kasus ini, Light sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa kepada L.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light berjalan pelan namun kosong. Kali ini sakit di dadanya tidak terelakan. Setelah semua yang dilakukannya demi L, ia baru mengetahui bahwa L tidak mencintainya. L tidak mencintainya karena ia Kira. Bukan, L sejak awal tidak pernah mencintainya. Mungkin ini karma. Mungkin ini hukumannya karena telah membunuh banyak orang.

Light berjalan tanpa tujuan dengan langkah lemah. Air mata mengalir tanpa suara di pipinya. Saat ini ia tidak tahu lagi ia hidup untuk apa. Ia tidak tahu lagi alasan ia bertahan. Orang yang ia cintai hanya memanfaatkannya. Tidak mencintainya… tidak…

" Light-kun?," tiba-tiba terdengar suara. Light menoleh dan melihat B berdiri di belakangnya. Light tersenyum sedih sembari menyapanya.

" Pagi, B…," sapanya dengan senyum namun air mata menetes dari matanya. B memandangnya khawatir. Ia sudah beberapa kali melihat Light menangis. Tetapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak dengan pandangan hampa.

Menurut B mata Light selalu mempunyai cahaya. Bahkan disaat ia menangis. Tapi, kini di matanya benar-benar redup. Redup seperti tidak ada harapan. Seperti tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk bangkit kembali. Matanya mencerminkan kesedihannya yang mendalam, namun kosong. Bukan kosong, redup. Yang dilihat B hanyalah kesedihan, keputusasaan, kesakitannya bukan cinta. Bukan cinta yang biasa ia lihat walau bukan untuknya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa, Light-kun?," tanyanya lagi. Ia merasa sedih melihat Light seperti ini. Tentu saja ia tahu ada apa-apa dengan Light. Ia tahu pasti ini karena L.

" Ha..ha… Tidak…," kata Light dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Light selalu pandai berakting tetapi sepertinya saat ini ia sudah tidak mampu lagi. Light berjalan mendekat kepadanya dengan lankah yang lemas.

" B…," kata Light lemah. Suaranya sedikit gemetar. B menyadari air mata Light berjatuhan terus menerus namun tidak ada isakan.

" Ya, Light-kun?," tanyanya. Light sekarang sudah berada dekat tubuhnya.

" Can you help me…?," tanyanya tepat dihadapan B.

" Help you what, Light-kun?," tanyanya lembut. Light melingkarkan tangannya di leher B lalu menariknya sehingga wajah B tepat di hadapan Light.

" Help me…," Light mengedip lalu sebutir air mata jatuh lagi di pipinya.

" Forgetting him…," kata Light. Mata B melebar karena terkejut saat itu tiba-tiba Light menciumnya. Kali ini Light yang menciumnya bukan dia.

Light menciumnya dengan putus asa. Seakan ingin menghapus semua sentuhan L di bibirnya. Light mendorong B ke dinding dan menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Matanya tertutup, namun air matanya berjatuhan setetes demi tetes. B membalas menciumnya walaupun ia tahu bahwa ia hanya pelampiasan Light dari L. Walau ia tahu bahwa ia hanyalah alat untuk melupakan L. B akan tetap membalas ciuman Light karena ia mencintainya.

Ya… Light memang mencintai L. Tapi… ialah orang yang paling mencintai Light…

-Love is hurt… Love is pain… Love is a wiling to die for…-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author:Hueeeeeeeeeeeeee….. Light ku jangan sedih kalo L ga mau sama kamu, aku mau koq… -BLETAQQ!! (dilempar sandal swallow ama honey)-

Tenang aja Light ku… I lup yu koq… - BLETAKKK!! ( dilempar sandal boleh nemu ama saying)-

I LUP YUU LAIT KUUUU!! –DUEEEERRRRRRR!!- ( dilempar bom ama tentara sekutu (Lho?)) …

Pada ripyu yaaa… ( napas) ntar… pada dilempar… bom kayak… aku loh…(napas)… Ripyu…. Plis…. (napas lagi)


	11. Leave

Author

Author : Juju dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangggg!!

Nb: perkataan di atas terinspirasi oleh tukang sayur langganan nenek saya. Owkeh, bagi yang udah baca sebelumnya, mari kita teruskan penpik ini…

Disclaimer : Juju kagak punya Detnot…

Kalo kagak percaya tanya aja ama tukang sayur langganan nenek gua… Bneran de… Sumpe… Suer… Sungkem(loh?)...

" Warning. Ada adegan" yang kurang baik untuk bapak" di bawah umur."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11 : Leave

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light terbangun di tempat tidurnya tanpa memakai apa-apa. Dilihatnya B tidur di sebelahnya. Jarang sekali ia melihat B tidur dan kini saat ia tidur, hal yang Light lihat hanyalah L. B sangat mirip dengan L. Mengingat L, hati Light semakin sakit. Light berpaling ke sisi dimana B tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Lalu ia meneteskan air matanya lagi. Sekali lagi ia menangis karena L. Bukan karena ia cengeng, tetapi sakit di dadanya memang tak tertahankan.

" Mmmh… Light-kun?," terdengar suara B di belakangnya. Light cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya dan berbalik menghadap B. Segera saja ia melihat wajah B di belakangnya. B menariknya mendekat hingga wajahnya dengan B sangat dekat. B melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Light. Light tersenyum, sangat dipaksakan.

" Jangan tersenyum bila kau tak mampu…," kata B. Ia menyadari senyum Light yang sangat dipaksakan. Light menghela napas ia ingin menangis lagi, tapi tidak depan B.

" I'm sorry…," kata B lagi. Light mengangkat matanya menatap lurus kearah B.

" Untuk apa?," tanya Light pelan.

" Karena aku… Masalahnya jadi seperti ini…," kata B. Light menggeleng kepalanya perlahan.

" Kau tidak salah apa-apa? Ini semua karena aku yang bodoh. Mempercayai detektif seperti dia…," jawabnya. B menggeleng kepalanya.

" Kalau saja aku tidak ditangkap, mungkin kau tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepada si Brengsek itu…," kata B lagi. Light terdiam. Ya… Andaikan saja ia tidak pernah bertemu L….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxaxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light menatap luar jendela. Hari ini B akan melepaskan L. Entah mengapa Light menatap ke luar jendela terus menerus sepanjang hari. Light memutuskan ia akan berusaha mencintai B. Ia merasa lebih baik bersama orang yang mencintainya daripada bersama orang yang dicintainya namun tidak mencintainya.

Light memandangi luar jendela hingga ia melihat L dimasukkan ke sebuah mobil dengan mata tertutup. Saat itulah ia menyadari sebagian dirinya ingin L tetap disini. Ia telah menolak bertemu dengan L untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Light mengawasi L yang didorong paksa masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat mobil yang dinaiki L mulai menjauh pergi, tanpa sadar Light berpegangan kuat pada jeruji jendela dan air matanya mulai mengalir lagi.

" Goodbye, L…," dia berbisik diantara tangisnya. Sangat menyakitkan baginya berdiri disana dan memandangi orang yang dicintainya pergi. Orang yang sangat dicintainya yang tidak mencintainya. Light menangis mengingat segala perkataan L. Mengingat segala kebohongan L kepadanya.

Dipegangnya dadanya kuat-kuat. Yang ia rasakan disana hanyalah sakit. Sakit yang tidak tertahankan hingga membuatnya menangis. Air matanya terus mengalir sementara ia dalam hati membodohi dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa ia harus menangisi orang yang tidak mencintainya? Kenapa ia harus menangisi orang yang memanfaatkannya? Kenapa?! Kenapa ia begitu merasa sedih saat L pergi?!

Light menangis dalam diam. Ia benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia telah kalah... Dalam pertarungan ini ia telah kalah… Ia telah memberikan hatinya pada orang yang salah… Ia bodoh… Sangat bodoh… Ia sangat bodoh karena telah mencintai L seperti ini… Ia benar-benar salah karena telah mencintai L…

Ia bodoh… Ia telah memberikan apapun untuk L… Lalu, apa yang ia dapat?... Ia hanya dimanfaatkan… L tidak pernah mencintainya…

Air matanya berjatuhan lagi saat memikirkan ini. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dengan lembut. Ia merasakan napas hangat di lehernya.

" Don't cry, Light-kun…," kata B lembut. Light menyandarkan punggungnya di dada B. Ia sudah berhenti terisak-isak namun air mata berjatuhan di pipinya.

" I don't…," katanya lemah. Didengarnya suara 'tsk tsk tsk' dari B.

" Jangan bohong. Light-kun… Dia tidak pantas menerima air matamu…," kata B. Light mengangguk setuju namun air matanya masih berjatuhan. Ia tidak menjauh dari B. Ia merasa nyaman di pelukan B.

" Forget him…," kata B lagi. Light menjatuhkan airmatanya lagi.

" It's very hard…," katanya. B membalikkan badannya dan dengan lembut mencium bibir Light. Di matanya terlihat jelas sesuatu yang tidak L miliki. Cinta.

" Aku akan membantu…," katanya lagi sembari mengunci bibirnya di bibir Light sekali lagi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

B memandangi Light yang sedang termenung. Light begitu kosong, tampak seperti boneka, seperti manusia yang kehilangan cahaya hidupnya. Dia tidak suka Light yang seperti ini. Dia ingin Light yang dulu kembali. Light yang penuh percaya diri. Light yang haus kekuatan. Mungkin ia memang harus melakukan itu.

" Light-kun…," panggilnya. Light menoleh perlahan kearahnya. Kesedihannya terlihat jelas dari matanya. B merasa dia turut merasa sedih juga melihat Light.

" Ya?," tanya Light pelan. Ia tidak punya semangat. Rasanya semangat dan tenaganya telah dibawa pergi L.

" Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," kata B singkat. Ia berdiri dan memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk mengikutinya. Light mengikuti B tanpa tertarik. B berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa lemari besi.

" Aku mengembalikan sesuatu milikmu. Ini…," kata B sembari membuka salah satu lemari besi. Ia mengisyaratkan Light untuk maju dan mengambil apapun yang ada disana. Light maju hingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas isi lemari besi itu. Light terperangah sementara B menyeringai.

" Ini milikmu…," katanya lagi. Light memandangi benda yang diberikan kepadanya itu. Disana tertulis :

Death Note

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light memandangi Death Note di depannya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pena. Ia telah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, ia telah mendapatkan Death Note nya kembali. Tapi, ada satu hal yang hilang. Ia kehilangan keinginannya untuk membuat dunia yang bersih. Tidak hanya itu, ia kehilangan semua ambisinya. Di belakangnya terdengar suara tawa Ryuk.

" Khu khu khu… Kau akan terus memandangi Death Note mu selama ber jam-jam? Kenapa kau jadi lucu begini, Light? Khu khu khu…," kata Ryuk mengejek. Dalam keadaan biasa, Light akan marah kepada Ryuk. Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya terus memandangi Death Note nya. Death Note nya yang sudah diambil B dengan susah payah dari markas L.

" Khu khu khu… Detektif itu benar-benar membuatmu patah hati ya, Light? Padahal kau biasanya langsung semangat menulis nama begitu melihat Death Note…," kata Ryuk lagi. Light hanya mengacuhkannya. Ia ingat ia pernah berjanji kepada L untuk tidak membunuh lagi. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan L.

" Si B itu menarik ya?," kata Ryuk lagi. Kali ini Light berbalik dan menatap Ryuk.

" Maksudmu?," tanyanya tajam. Ryuk yang sejak tadi mengganggunya mengeluarkan khu khu khu nya lagi.

" B itu tidak seperti manusia biasa…," kata Ryuk tidak jelas. Light mulai merasa penasaran.

" Apa maksudmu?," tanyanya lagi.

" Oooh… aku tidak akan bilang…," katanya sembari tertawa lagi. Light diam memikirkan apa maksud perkataan Ryuk. B memang aneh. Light ingat dia bilang bahwa ia mengetahui Light adalah Kira sebelum L. Bahkan dengan kejeniusan L, dia membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari B untuk menemukannya. B juga mengetahui tentang Death Note. Ia juga tahu bahwa Light telah melepaskan hak kepemilikannya atas Death Note. Dan yang paling penting, siapakah B? Mengapa ia bisa bertingkah laku dan terlihat mirip L?

Light berdiri, ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar B. Setidaknya otaknya masih bisa berpikir setelah L pergi dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjauhkan pikirannya dari L. Setidaknya, kini ada masalah lain yang menarik perhatiannya.

" B…," panggilnya saat mencapai kamar B. B menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya.

" Ada apa, Light-kun?," tanya B. Light maju dan duduk di salah satu sofa dikamarnya.

" Siapa kau?," tanyanya tajam. Melihat ini, B menyeringai. Ia duduk didepan Light.

" Kenapa Light-kun tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?," katanya. Ryuk tertawa, B memandangnya sejenak lalu kembali kepada Light lagi.

" Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku lebih cepat dari L? Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa tahu mengenai Death Note?," tanya Light cepat. B menyeringai.

" Tsk… tsk… tsk… Akhirnya Light-kun yang jenius kembali…," kata B. Light hanya memandangnya sembari meneruskan pertanyaannya.

" Apa hubunganmu dengan L? Apa yang aku ketahui tentang dia?," tanya Light lagi.

" Jawab, B…," tambahnya saat B diam. B berpikir sejenak lalu menggumamkan sesuatu namun cukup jelas untuk didengar Light.

" L Lawliet…," katanya. Light mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan B.

" Maaf?," katanya.

" L Lawliet… Itu adalah nama asli L…," katanya. Mata Light melebar karena kaget.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tahu?," katanya. B hanya menyeringai lebih lebar.

" Tidak mungkin L memberikan nama aslinya kecuali pada Watari. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?," tanya Light lagi. Sebagian dirinya tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah nama asli L.

" Karena…," gumam B tidak jelas. Dia maju mendekat sedikit kepada Light.

" Karena aku mempunyai mata shinigami…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author : Horeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Ga nyangka udah sampe bagian ini. Ayo smuaanya ripyu yakh!! Ripyu!

Ripyu ripyu ripyu riypu plissss…

Nb : pertanyaan diterima!!


	12. Suicide

Author

Author: Doushite… Boku wa kowaretta messiah

Huahahahahaha…. Juju lagi dengerin The World niy… Karena Juju entah mengapa lagi rajin hingga bikin 4 Chapter sekaligus. Ya udah karena udah cape kebanyakan Disclaimer jadi yang singkat ajah.

Disclaimer:Juju kagak punya Detnot. Udah ah cape. Tamat

" Warning. Cerita ini mengandung ke yaoi an. Tamat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12 : Suicide

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light terkejut. B mempunyai mata shinigami? Itu tidak mungkin, pikirnya.

" Impossible…," kata Light tidak percaya. B menyerigai semakin besar.

" Itu kenyataannya…," kata B lagi. Light terperangah.

" How…," tanyanya. B berdiri dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya.

" Apakah kau juga memiliki Death Note?," tanyanya lagi. B menggelang kepalanya sembari menyeringai.

" Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

" Bagaimana bisa?," tanya Light lagi.

" Aku memiliki ini sejak lahir," kata B. Light semakin kaget. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang memiliki mata shinigami alami. B menyeringai lagi melihat ekspresi Light.

" Inilah cara ku menemukanmu. Inilah caranya aku bisa mengetahui siapa Kira. Saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak bisa melihat Life Span mu. Aku tak menyangka ternyata Kira masih muda dan tampan. Akhirnya aku jatuh cinta kepadamu dan memutuskan untuk melindungimu," kata B. Dia mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Light untuk sesaat. Light memandangnya tajam.

" Apa hubunganmu dengan L?," tanyanya lagi.

" Aku adalah salah satu calon penerusnya. Watari mendidikku untuk menjadi L," katanya lagi. Light memandang lurus kearahnya. B menyadari mata Light menunjukkan kepedihan setiap kali nama L disebut.

" L Lawliet… Itu memang nama aslinya…," katanya lagi. Light hanya diam sementara B mendekat lagi kearahnya.

" Aku memang dididik untuk menjadi dirinya, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu seperti dia…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

B mengawasi Light yang sikapnya berubah menjadi lebih baik kepadanya. Light tampak ramah dan ceria seperti biasa tetapi ada yang hilang darinya. Walau setiap hari dia tersenyum kepadanya tetapi matanya tetap menunjukkan kesedihan. Walau Light berakting sangat hebat, B tetap tahu bahwa pandangannya kini berbeda dengan pandangan mata Light yang dulu ia kenal. Pandangannya hampa… seperti ada yang hilang darinya…

B menyibakkan rambut dari mata Light. Ia memandangi Light tertidur disampingnya. Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini ia lebih menyukai ekspresi Light yang tertidur bukan Light yang memaksa diri untuk tersenyum. Setidaknya dalam tidurnya Light terlihat tenteram.

Beberapa hari sudah lewat sejak L meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun, tetap saja Light masih memikirkannya. Bahkan Death Note yang diberikannya sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya. Mengingat L, B merasa amarahnya muncul. Ia membenci L karena perbuatannya pada Light. Ia tidak akan membiarkan L menyakiti Light lagi. Saat B sedang memandangi wajah Light lekat-lekat, ia menyadari setetes air mata jatuh dari ujung mata Light. B menghela napas. L benar-benar membuat Light sedih.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light bangun di pelukan B. ia menatap wajah B yang kini sedang menatap lurus kearahnya. Sebuah senyuman terlintas di bibirnya.

" Selamat pagi, Light-kun…," kata B. Light terhenyak, cara B memberi ucapan selamat pagi kepadanya persis sekali dengan L. L… Setiap kali namanya terlintas di benak Light sakit di dadanya muncul kembali. Sama seperti kali ini. Dada Light terasa sakit walaupun ia masih berada di pelukan B. Begitu sakitnya hingga ia menahan air matanya susah payah. Ia tidak akan menangis di depan B. Ia harus melupakan L.

Akan tetapi, menghilangkan L dari pikirannya untuk sedetik saja sangat sulit. Memang Light mulai mempunyai perasaan cinta kepada B, tetapi tidak sebesar cintanya kepada L. Kepada orang yang hanya memanfaatkannya. Light berjanji dalam hati, ia akan berusaha mencintai B. Melupakan L…

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Light-kun?," terdengar suara B membuyarkan lamunannya. Light menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

" Tidak ada…," katanya sembari melayangkan senyum palsunya lagi. B membalas senyumannya lalu ia perlahan melepaskan dirinya dari Light.

" Aku akan ke dapur lebih dahulu. Aku yakin Light-kun akan mandi lama seperti sebelumnya," kata B. Ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kamar setelah sebelumnya memandang Light lagi.

Light berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke kamar mandi. Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan perlahan duduk di dalam bak mandi sementara air dingin menyirami tubuhnya. Ia termenung. Beberapa menit kemudian, air mata jatuh lagi dari pipinya. Seperti biasa, setiap hari ia duduk disini, termenung dan meneteskan air mata.

Light menyandarkan kepalanya di samping bak. Air disana belum penuh tetapi perlahan pasti akan penuh dan menenggelamkan kepalanya, namun ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak punya semangat hidup lagi begitu mengetahui orang yang dicintainya hanya memanfaatkannya. Lama kelamaan air mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya hingga ia tidak bisa bernapas. Tetapi, entah mengapa ia tidak merasa takut.

Light menutup matanya. Kini seluruh tubuhnya ditenggelamkan air. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak punya hal yang membuatnya bertahan hidup. Ia merasa mungkin seperti ini seharusnya. Mungkin ia memang seharusnya mati.

Entah berapa lama ia disana. Entah berapa lama ia membiarkan air menenggelamkannya. Paru-parunya terasa sakit meminta udara. Tetapi Light tidak peduli. Sakit di paru-parunya tidak mengalahkan sakit di hatinya. Light memegang sisi bak untuk menahannya agar tetap di dalam air. Air di dalam bak mulai luber karena terlalu penuh.

Light tidak peduli lagi. Ia ingin mati. Ya, ia ingin mati dan melupakan L. Ia ingin pergi ke tempat dimana ia tidak bertemu L lagi. Ryuk yang sejak tadi memandangnya tertawa-tawa melihatnya tetapi Light tidak bisa mendengar suara tawanya.

" Dasar manusia bodoh… Khu khu khu… Kalau ia ingin bunuh diri, aku tidak akan menolongnya… Khu khu khu," ucap Ryuk. Sementara Light sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarnya di dalam air. Paru-parunya mulai terasa sangat membakar dan matanya mulai tidak fokus. Light kesakitan, namun hatinya lebih sakit lagi. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk tetap menahannya di dalam air. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh cermin yang diletakkannya di samping bak hingga terjatuh dan pecah. Saat itu pandangan Light mulai gelap. Ia pun pingsan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Light-kun…," panggil B. Diketuknya pintu kamar mandi beberapa kali. Light mandi terlalu lama hingga B menyusulnya kemari.

" Light-kun…," panggilnya lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara air mengalir. B baru saja akan kembali 5 menit lagi saat terdengar suara barang pecah dari kamar mandi. B mulai khawatir, ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi lagi lebih keras.

" Light-kun!," tidak ada jawaban.

" Light-kun!! Apa yang terjadi?! Light-kun!!," teriaknya namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. B benar-benar khawatir ia mencoba membuka engsel pintu. Namun, ia menemukan pintunya dikunci.

" Light-kun!! Light!! Dammit!! Answer me!! Light-kun!!," teriaknya lagi namun yang ia dengar tetaplah suara air mengalir. Saat ia mendengarkan suara air itu, ia menyadari bahwa suara seperti itu hanya akan dibuat jika airnya mengalir hingga luber.dan Light tidak mungkin membiarkan air luber kecuali…

" Oh, No… Light-kun!!," teriak B. Ia menabrakkan dirinya ke pintu kamar mandi kuat-kuat. Ia terus menabrakkan dirinya hingga pintu itu menjeblak terbuka. B segera berlari masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia menyadari pecahan cermin di lantai. Lalu saat ia mendekat ia melihat dengan jelas. Light terbaring tidak sadar di dasar bak.

" Oh, Shit!!," seru B panik. Dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh Light yang sekarang pucat pasi. Digendongnya Light ke tempat tidurnya. Sekujur tubuh Light dingin. B segera menekan pergelangan tangan Light dan menyadari hilangnya denyut nadi yang seharusnya ada disana.

" Fuck!!," seru B. Ia takut, benar-benar takut. Segera ia memberikan napas buatan dan memompa dada Light. Ia berusaha semampunya namun sepertinya tidak ada hasilnya. Light tetap tidak bernapas. Ia nyaris putus asa. Di ulangnya terus napas buatannya dan ditekannya dada Light.

" Light-kun! Please… wake up… Wake up… come on… breath…," gumamnya sembari terus menekan dada Light. B benar-benar ketakutan hingga tidak disadarinya setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Setelah beberapa lama, terdengar suara batuk. Light batuk dan mengeluarkan air yang telah ia telan.

" B…," bisiknya lemah. B menatapnya dengan sangat khawatir.

" Jangan. Pernah. Mencoba. Bunuh. Diri. Lagi.," katanya jelas. Light memandangnya dengan tatapan hampa penuh kepedihannya lagi. Perlahan air matanya jatuh.

" Kenapa…," katanya lemah. B menatapnya tak percaya. Dimana Light yang dulu yang penuh percaya diri dan ambisi? Dipeluknya tubuh Light dengan lembut. Light menangis dalam diam.

" Kenapa… menolongku…," katanya lemah.

" Karena aku mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kau mati…," kata B lembut. Seluruh tubuh Light berguncang.

" Dia tidak… Dia tidak pernah… Katanya… aku… makhluk yang paling tidak layak di… cintai… di dunia ini…," bisik Light pelan. B mendorong Light hingga mata mereka bertemu.

" Dia salah. Kau sangat layak untuk dicintai. Dia bodoh…," kata B. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat air mata Light.

" Katanya… aku tak layak… dicintai… aku… makhluk paling hina…," bisik Light. B menarik Light lagi kedalam pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan air di tubuh Light yang membuat seluruh kausnya basah. Dia berbisik di telinga Light.

" Kau layak dicintai…. Aku mencintaimu…," katanya. Light terisak di dadanya hingga ia tertidur karena lelah. Saat itu kebencian B kepada L meningkat.

" Akan kuhilangkan rasa sakitmu, Light-kun…," bisiknya pelan sementara Light sedang larut dalam tidurnya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light terbangun karena suara tawa Ryuk. Dibuka matanya dan dilihatnya Ryuk menertawakan sesuatu. Light berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya namun tubuhnya masih sakit. Ia hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya sembari menatap Ryuk yang sepertinya menyadari ia sudah bangun.

" Apa yang kau tertawakan, Ryuk?," tanyanya. Ryuk tertawa lagi dan menatapnya.

" Kekasihmu…," kata Ryuk tak jelas. Light mengangkat alisnya.

" B…," kata Ryuk lagi. Ryuk tertawa lagi sementara Light memikirkan apa yang dilakukan oleh B sehingga membuat Ryuk sesenang ini. Light terdiam sejenak lalu pandangannya terpaku ke mejanya. Dimana sesuatu yang seharusnya ada disana menghilang. Death Note nya tidak ada.

Light terperangah. Pasti B yang mengambil Death Note nya. Tapi, untuk apa? Pikiran Light berlomba-lomba. Ia ingat, dalam tidurnya ia merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara kepadanya. Orang itu berkata bahwa ia akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Pasti B yang berbicara kepadanya.

Menghilangkan rasa sakitnya? Menggunakan Death Note? Light berpikir, apakah sumber rasa sakitnya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya pucat pasi.

' L….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: Gyahahahaha akhirnya udah ampe chapter 12 bo!! Udah akh!! Ripyu yah!! Kalo ga ripyu ntar bakalan dilama in nih updatenya!! Ayo ripyu lah aku!!


	13. Kill

Author

Author: Akhirnya sampailah kita di chapter 13!! Chapter angka sial!! Huahahahahahahahahhaha berhubung Jujunya lagi pengen cepet-cepet ngetik, jadi mulai aja yuk.

Disclaimer:Ai du not owen Detnot. Pin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13: Kill

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light mulai panik. B akan membunuh L. Dia segera berlari mencari B. Hatinya cemas, ia berharap agar ia belum terlambat. Di belakangnya didengarnya Ryuk tertawa-tawa.

" B! B!," dipanggil-panggilnya nama B. Ia berlarian menyusuri seluruh bangunan. Paru-parunya masih terasa sakit akibat percobaan bunuh dirinya.

" B!," didengarnya dirinya berteriak. Light terus berlari hingga ia sampai di sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pintu kaca besar ke ruangan sebelahnya. Disana duduklah B. Punggungnya menghadap Light. Light segera berlari kearah pintu kaca itu. Di putarnya engsel pintu itu, namun ternyata terkunci. Light menggedor pintu itu keras-keras.

" B!! Buka pintu ini!!," teriak Light. B menoleh dan menyeringai kepadanya.

" Light-kun…," katanya pelan. B berbalik menghadap Light sepenuhnya. Light melihat dengan jelas Death Note di meja beserta pena di atasnya. Light menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Jangan, please… Buka pintu ini…," ucap Light sembari memukulkan tangannya ke pintu kaca. Dia nyaris putus asa karena ini. Dia tahu dia sangat bodoh. L, orang yang paling ia cintai sekaligus orang yang seharusnya paling ia benci akan dibunuh. Seharusnya ia senang, tetapi hatinya sudah mati rasa dengan hanya membayangkan L akan mati. Ia berteriak putus asa.

" B!! Opened this fucking door!!." B menyeringai melihatnya. Dia duduk di mejanya dengan mengangkat kakinya ke dadanya.

" I can't, Light-kun…," katanya sembari menatap Light. Light memukul pintu dengan putus asa.

" Why?," suaranya terdengar lemah.

" Because I love you, Light-kun… Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang telah menyakitimu hidup bahagia diluar sana…," kata B dengan senyuman kepada Light. Light merasa tubuhnya merosot kelantai.

" Jangan… Jangan bunuh… L…," katanya lemah.

" Aku harus melakukannya, Light-kun… Dia telah menyakitimu terlalu banyak…," kata B. Light menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat.

" Jangan… Please… jangan…," katanya lagi.

" Aku harus…."

" Tolonglah, B… Jangan bunuh L… Lebih baik kau bunuh aku saja…," kata Light. B berjalan mendekati Light hingga mereka berhadapan di depan pintu kaca tersebut.

" Kenapa kau begitu mencintainya, Light-kun? Kenapa kau begitu mencintai orang yang sudah memanfaatkanmu? Kenapa kau harus mengharapkaan dia yang tidak punya hati kepadamu? Aku mencintaimu juga, Light-kun… Bisakah kau tidak menatap lurus kepada L… L yang berada jauh darimu, tanpa memperhatikan orang yang ada disampingmu… Aku ada disampingmu, Light-kun… Jika dia tidak kuhilangkan, ia akan terus menghantuimu…," kata B. Dia sangat mencintai Light. Tapi, entah mengapa Light hanya melihat L. Selalu L…

" I love you, B…," kata Light pelan. B memandangnya kaget.

" I love you… but I love L too…," katanya lagi.

" Light-kun, aku harus melakukan ini. Aku harus membunuh L demi dirimu juga… L selalu membuatmu sedih… Aku tidak tahan melihat Light-kun sedih… Aku tidak tahan melihat Light-kun yang setiap hari selalu memaksa tersenyum… Yang menangis diam-diam… Yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya… Light-kun… Kau kehilangan cahaya di matamu… Kehilangan kebahagiaanmu… Tetapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengantarkanmu pada L agar kau bisa di sakitinya lagi? Tidak… Tak mengapa aku menjadi sekedar pengganti L… Tak mengapa aku menjadi pelampiasanmu… Tetapi, kumohon Light-kun… Kembalilah kepada kau yang dulu… Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menghilangkan penyebabnya… L…," B berdiri dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

Light meneteskan air matanya. Ia mencintai B, tetapi tidak sebesar cintanya kepada L. Light menatap B yang berjalan membelakanginya.

" B please… No…," Light memohon. Ia memukul-mukul pintu kaca itu lagi. namun, B hanya diam tanpa memberikan jawaban. Light menangis putus asa.

" B please no… Jangan… Jangan bunuh L…," kata Light lagi.

" Biarkan aku disakitinya… Yang penting ia masih hidup… Ia masih bernapas di luar sana… B tolonglah…," mohon Light lagi. Ia mendengar jawaban B yang dijawabnya tanpa menoleh.

" Kau bodoh, Light-kun…," kata B. Light mendengar Ryuk tertawa di belakangnya.

" Aku memang bodoh, B… Tapi, kumohon jangan bunuh L… Tolonglah… B…," Light semakin ketakutan saat melihat B yang memegang penanya.

" B! Aku mohon!Jangan… B! Aku akan memberikan segala yang kau inginkan. Tapi tolonglah… Jangan bunuh L! B! Please… please B…," kata Light panik. Ia memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke pintu kaca lebih keras. B menoleh dan memberikannya senyuman sedihnya.

" I'm sorry, Light-kun…," katanya. Light benar-benar ketakutan sementara di belakangnya terdengar suara tawa mengejek Ryuk.

" B… Please… No… B!! Please don't!! B! B!," Light memanggil-manggil B sementara Ryuk tertawa-tawa.

" Ryuk, help me…," kata Light lemah.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" B please…," mohon Light untuk keberapa kalinya. Namun, B diam saja. Ia hanya memandangi Death Note yang ada ditangannya. Diturunkannya penanya hingga menyentuh kertas Death Note. Air mata Light jatuh kembali dari sudut matanya.

" B… I'm sorry…," katanya. Kali ini Light mendapat perhatiannya. Saat menoleh, ia segera melihat nama Light yang kini tidak bisa dilihat Life spannya. B terperangah.

40…

39…

" Light-kun… kau…."

38…

37…

36…

" Maaf…," kata Light lemah. B berjalan mendekati Light. Light menangis sembari menatapnya. B membuka pintu kaca yang sejak tadi menghalanginya dan Light.

35…

34…

B memeluk Light yang menangis hebat dan tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf. Jam tangan yang sejak tadi dipegangi Light jatuh ke lantai.

33…

32…

31…

" Bodoh…," kata B. Ia merasa air matanya jatuh ke pipinya.

30…

" Maaf… maafkan aku… B…," Light terus meminta maaf dalam pelukannya.

29…

28…

" Bodoh…."

27…

" Memberikan setengah hidupmu untuk orang yang tidak mencintaimu…."

26…

25…

24…

" Aku… bodoh…," kata Light.

23…

" Setidaknya aku mati di tangan orang yang kucintai…," bisik B. Dia memeluk Light lebih erat. Air matanya jatuh dipipinya.

22…

21…

" I love you… Light-kun…," bisik B.

20…

19…

" I wish you could find your happiness…."

18…

" Even if you didn't love me…."

17…

16…

" I love you… B…."

15…

B tersenyum menatap Light. Pipi Light dibasahi air mata.

14…

13…

" I'm happy to hear it…," kata B lembut. Bersamaan dengan air mata jatuh dari pipinya.

12…

11…

" I'm happy to die now…."

10…

" My last wish…."

9…

" Kiss me... Last kiss…."

8…

Bibir Light dan B bersentuhan. Mereka merasakan air mata masing-masing membasahinya.

7…

" Love you…," kata B disela-sela ciuman mereka.

6…

Mereka berciuman lembut sementara tangan B menghapus air mata Light.

5…

" Don't cry, Light-kun…."

4…

3…

" Thank you for kill me…," kata B sementara Light terus menangis.

2…

" Love you, Light-kun…," bisik B disaat lidahnya menyentuh lidah Light.

1…

" Forever…," setetes air mata terakhir jatuh dari mata B.

0…

Light menangis saat tiba-tiba B berhenti menciumnya. Ia mendengar dengan jelas suara B ditelinganya. Ia sempat melihat wajah B yang kesakitan. Ia menangis saat melihat tubuh B yang lemas menimpa tubuhnya. Bodoh… ia bodoh…. Disamping nya terdapat jam tangannya yang berisi Death Note bertuliskan:

Beyond Birthday

" B…," Light memeluk tubuh B yang sudah tak bernyawa erat-erat.

" B… Wake up…," Light menangis. Ia angkat wajah B. Ia menyesal… Benar-benar menyesal…

" B… Sorry…," bisik Light. Diangkatnya tubuh B lebih dekat kepadanya.

" B… I love you… I love you…," bisik Light ditelinga B. Ia tahu B sudah mati. Ia sendiri yang membunuhnya. Ia bodoh…

" B! Bangun! Aku menyesal! Aku mencintaimu, B! Tolonglah! Bangun lagi!," kata Light sembari memeluk B. Dilihatnya mata B yang kini kosong. Light merasa dia orang yang paling bodoh sedunia. Light menangis lebih keras. Tangannya menyentuh rambut hitam di kepala B lembut.

" B… maaf…maaf…," ucap Light berulang kali. Kali ini ia merasakan dadanya sakit tetapi bukan untuk L. Untuk B… B yang benar-benar mencintainya… B yang berterima kasih saat ia membunuhnya… B yang di akhir kematiannya hanya mengatakan cintanya kepadanya…

Diangkatnya tubuh B, bridal style ke kamar tidurnya. Di turunkannya pelan-pelan ke ranjangnya. Light menyadari mata merah B yang masih terbuka namun dibasahi air mata. Perlahan Light menghapus air matanya dan menutup mata B.

" B… Kau seharusnya tidak mencintaiku… Aku bodoh… Terlalu bodoh… Aku mencintaimu, B…," bisik Light. Light mencium bibir B perlahan. Light melihat bibir B membentuk sedikit lekuk senyum.

" Love you, B… I'm sorry…," kata Light. Air matanya terus mengalir. Dia mencintai B… walaupun tidak sebesar L… Namun, tetap saja sakit rasanya melihat orang yang dicintai tergeletak tak berdaya karena perbuatannya… Bagaimanapun, B lah orang yang mencintainya. Bukan L. Bukan orang yang memanfaatkannya. Light berjalan mengambil Death Note yang digunakan B. Disitu tetulis :

L Lawli

Light menangis lagi. Ia benar-benar orang yang hina. Orang yang membunuh orang yang mencintainya demi orang yang tidak mencintainya. Dipeluknya Death Notenya kuat-kuat. Dadanya terasa benar-benar sakit. Ia merasa ia tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini. B…. Ini semua karena cintanya pada L. Akhirnya ia harus mengorbankan orang yang paling mencintainya. Bodoh… Ia bodoh… B lah orang yang seharusnya ia dampingi. B lah orang yang akan mencintainya selamanya. Ia ingat kata-kata terakhir B.

" Love you, Light-kun… forever…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: Hueeeeeeeeeeee… Author lagi ikutan nangis bacanya karena sambil dengerin lagu korea yang super sedih. Maaf ya… buat para pencinta LightxB… Juju tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian karena bakal melenceng dari story line nya… Tenang aja… Ini belum ending loh!! Review ya, biar Juju lebih semangat nulisnya!! Yayayayaya………


	14. Goodbye

Author

Author:Huayyy smuanyhaaaa!! Maaf ya udah update lama. Soalnya ada penyitaan

Laptop di rumah jadi ga bisa ngetik d. Ga enak kan ngetik cerita berating M

Di tengah-tengah rumah… ya udah, kita mulai aja… eh, ia, Makasi ya buat

yg uda ripyu!! 

Disclaimer:Juju tak punya detnot. Abis pas mau beli kburu di ambil Mikami. 

" Warning. Cerita ini mengalami pengurangan sex scene. Bagi anda yang ingin melihat hal tersebut lihatlah sendiri di situs-situs hentai."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light berjalan gontai di tepi jalan. Lututnya serasa lemah untuk digerakkan. Ia merasa bagai pundaknya dibebani oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak kuat berjalan. Namun, di suatu sisi, ia merasa kosong. Hampa… Ia tahu, membunuh B adalah kesalahan terbesar kedua dalam hidupnya setelah mencintai L.

Manusia seperti apapun juga, pasti tidak akan membunuh seseorang yang ia sayangi. Seseorang yang ia cintai walau hanya sedikit. Seseorang yang mencintai dia sepenuh hati. Kini Light tahu, ia bukanlah orang terjenius se Jepang… Ia adalah orang terbodoh sedunia…

Kakinya membawanya pergi namun pikirannya masih terpaku pada B. Terpaku pada B yang terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sebatang mawar merah berduri disampingnya. Mawar merah…

' Light-kun seperti mawar merah. Indah, cantik namun berbahaya…," Light teringat perkataan L padanya. L… Saat itu Light menyadari kakinya membawanya ke markas L.

Light memandangi gedung tinggi itu. Ia kesini untuk memberitahukan kenyataan kepada L. Ia tidak akan memohon-mohon cintanya. Ia membenci L. Benci… sebesar cintanya kepadanya... Ia hanya ingin memberitahu L bahwa ia tidak pernah mengkhianatinya. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan kematiannya. Ia tidak pernah menjebaknya. Tidak pernah… Kenyataannya, L lah yang mengkhianatinya…

' Kau makhluk yang paling tidak layak untuk dicintai….' Setetes air mata jatuh kembali ke matanya mengingat kata-kata L. Ia adalah makhluk yang paling tidak layak untuk dicintai… Kata-kata itu begitu menyakitkan. Apalagi kepadanya… Kepada Light Yagami yang mencintai L setengah mati. Ia yang selalu mencintainya walaupun L mengkhianatinya, mempermainkan cintanya…

' Kau makhluk yang paling hina….' Light terjatuh duduk di depan markas L. Air matanya menetes membasahi tanah.

Kenapa? Kenapa disaat ia mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hatinya, orang itu hanya memanfaatkannya? Kenapa ia tidak mencintai B saja? Kenapa ia harus bertemu L?

Ia terisak di tanah, di depan markas L. Ia tahu, ia tidak layak dicintai. Bahkan oleh orang paling hina sekalipun. Kalau begitu, mengapa Tuhan tidak memberinya kematian saja? Mungkin, ini karma… Karma karena ia telah membunuh banyak orang… Ia tidak layak dicintai… Ia makhluk paling hina… L benar… Ia begitu hina hingga ia membunuh satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya…

Perlahan Light berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak akan menangis saat bertemu L. Ia tidak akan memberikannya kepuasan karena telah menghancurkannya. Ia disini hanya untuk kenyataan. Walau sebagian hatinya berharap L akan menerimanya lagi, akan meminta maaf kepadanya. Namun ia tahu, hanya orang yang menyedihkan yang berharap seperti itu. Dan ia orang yang menyedihkan…Orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini...

Light berjalan masuk. Ia menyadari gedung tersebut sepi sekali. Ia mencoba passwordnya saat masih menjadi anggota investigasi. Gagal. Gagal. Gagal lagi. Light menyadari system keamanan disana berfungsi sempurna, Light menekan tombol intercom.

" L, I need to talk." Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

" L, aku ingin bicara." Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Light nyaris putus asa. L benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara kepadanya.

" L-."

" Go away, Yagami-kun." Terdengar jawaban di intercom. Hati Light mencelos mendengar L mengusirnya. Suara L yang dingin benar-benar menusuk di dadanya.

" L, kita harus bicara." Kata Light lagi. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar L mau membukakan pintunya untuknya.

" Pergi, Yagami-kun. Aku tidak sudi bicara padamu," jawab L lagi dengan sangat dingin. Light merasa air matanya mulai memaksa keluar namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

" L ki-…"

" Pergi!!," teriak L. Kali ini Light benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia menekan intercom sekali lagi lalu berbicara berusaha kuat menahan tangis.

" L, aku tahu kau tak mau bicara padaku… Aku janji, ini yang terakhir kau bicara denganku… Ini terakhir kalinya kau bertemu aku lagi… L, aku ingin bicara denganmu…," kata Light.

" Pergi Yagami-kun! Kau membuatku muak!," teriak L. Wlau ia hanya mendengar suaranya, ia bisa merasakan kebencian L padanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak kuat lagi. Ia sempat meneteskan setetes air mata sebelum berbalik pergi.

L sama sekali tidak memandang Light dari monitor-monitornya. Ia hanya memencet tombol intercomnya dan menatap L. Sementara, Watari melihat semua kejadian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light berayun pelan di sebuah taman. Tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya yang terasa benar-benar sakit. L tidak ingin bicara padanya. L bahkan tidak ingin memandangnya. L benar-benar tidak mencintainya. Tidak pernah mencintainya.

Diam-diam air mata Light menetes kembali. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sakit. Ia jatuh terduduk dari ayunan itu. Tangan memegangi dadanya air matanya kini benar-benar menetes deras. Kini, ia benar-benar tidak mempunyai apa-apa di dunia ini. Tubuh Light gemeter karena menangis saat ia merasa ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya. Light mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan bertemu sosok yang ia sudah kenal.

" Watari…," katanya lemah. Watari tersenyum kepadanya lalu membantunya berdiri.

" Anda benar-benar mencintai L, bukan?," tanya Watari lembut. Light menghapus air matanya perlahan sembari menatap Watari.

" Percuma… Ia tidak mencintaiku…," kata Light. Watari hanya tersenyum mendengar ini. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Light agar mengikutinya.

" Saya tahu saya tidak boleh ikut campur masalahnya, tapi saya merasa kali ini ia salah. L bodoh dalam hal emosi… Jadi, saya akan membantu anda untuk bertemu L…," kata Watari. Light hanya mengangguk pelan berjalan mengikuti Watari. Watari memperhatikan Light lekat-lekat.

' Dia benar-benar mencintai L….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L yang berada di hadapannya memandangnya dengan pandangan benci. Benar-benar benci. Light merasa sedih melihatnya. Sebesar apapun ia membenci L, ia tidak akan memberinya pandangan seperti yang diberikannya sekarang.

" Bicara, Yagami-kun. Aku tidak mau waktuku terbuang sia-sia karena kau," katanya tajam. Light tidak membalas, hanya diam saja.

" Aku akan pergi. Jauh dari kalian semua. Jauh darimu, L," kata Light. L menyeringai menyebalkan.

" Bagus, kalau begitu. Aku tidak perlu melihatmu lagi," kata L dingin. Dada Light benar-benar sakit mendengar perkataan L ini. Ia menarik napas untuk menenangkan diri.

" L…," mulai Light.

" Waktumu habis." potong L dingin. Light memandangnya kaget.

" Tapi, L… A-aku…."

" Pergi." L berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Light segera berdiri dan menarik tangan L. Tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan panas mendarat di pipi kirinya. Mata Light memerah menahan tangis ia melihat L kaget.

" Jangan pernah sentuh aku…," kata L dingin.

" Jangan pernah sentuh aku dengan tangan menjijikanmu itu," kata L lagi. Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Light.

" Kenapa…," ucapnya lemah.

" Kenapa?," L menyeringai.

" Because you disgusted me. You slut."

" I am slut?...," ulang Light pelan.

" Ya… Berapa kali kau tidur dengan dia? Banyak. Aku penasaran, siapa lagi yang pernah kau layani selain dia? Berapa orang, hah?," kata L tajam sementara Light membeku. L pasti membicarakan B...

" Aku tak pernah… Kau tak tahu alasan-…."

" Apa yang aku tak tahu?! Kau menjijikan, Yagami-kun!," seru L.

" Itu demi kamu!," teriak Light. L menyeringai mirip seperti B.

" Jadi kau mengaku bahwa kau memang sering melakukannya? Demi aku? Lucu sekali Yagami-kun…," L memandangnya jijik.

" Aku tidak tahu kau begitu menjijikan, Light-kun…," kata L dengan sikap berpura-pura manis.

" Aku tidak.-," Light baru akan menjawab saat L menggenggam kedua tangannya dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

" Kau menjijikan, Yagami-kun… Kau kesini karena menginginkan ini, kan?," kata L sembari mencium bibir Light paksa. L mencium Light dengan kasar dan penuh amarah. L menggigit bibir Light hingga berdarah. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan jerit kesakitan Light dan isakannya. Setelah beberapa lama, L memisahkan diri. Bibir Light berdarah namun yang ia lakukan hanya menyeringai.

" Kau membuat tanganku kotor...," kata L sembari membuat gerakan berpura-pura membersihkan tangannya.

" I hate you, L…," kata Light sembari mengusap darah dari bibirnya.

" I hate you so fucking much…," kata Light. Namun suaranya bergetar karena menangis. Lututnya terasa lemah namun Light berusaha berjalan. Apa yang diperbuatnya hingga ia mendapatkan ini? Ia mengambil tas yang sejak tadi dibawanya dan berjalan gontai keluar dari markas. Watari datang dan memberinya pandangan simpatik. Ia membantu Light berjalan keluar markas sementara L hanya menyeringai memandanginya. Setelah sampai diluar, Light terisak di bahu Watari.

" Aku benar-benar mencintainya… Tapi kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti ini?," ucap Light sementara Watari mengelus rambutnya dengan kasih sayang.

" L bodoh… Kali ini ia bodoh…," Cuma itu yang bisa ia katakan. Light tersenyum memaksa.

" Aku tetap harus memberitahukan sesuatu kepadanya…," kata Light sembari mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menulis di dalamnya. Ia menulis cukup lama. Lalu, setelah selesai ia memberikannya kepada Watari.

" Berikan kepadanya… Katakan, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Bukan sampai jumpa, tapi selamat tinggal…," kata Light. Watari hanya memberinya pandangan curiga.

" Kau tidak akan bunuh diri, bukan?," tanya Watari. Light hanya tertawa hampa.

" Aku harap bisa, tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada seseorang untuk tidak mencoba bunuh diri lagi…."

" Lagi?," tanya Watari lagi sementara Light hanya tertawa hambar lagi.

" Apa artinya aku hidup bila orang yang kucintai membenciku? Tidak ada... Aku rasa lebih baik mati...Aku pergi...," kata Light sembari berjalan lemas. Ia bahkan tampak seperti bisa pingsan kapan saja.

" Selamat tinggal, Watari…," kata Light. Watari memandanginya berjalan hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Watari kembali masuk ke dalam markas dan memberikan surat yang diberikan Light kepada L.

" L… Ini surat dari Yagami-san… Dia bilang, selamat tinggal…." Tanpa melirik sedikit pun kepada surat itu L menariknya, meremasnya dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

" Aku tidak butuh surat dari pengkhianat seperti dia…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light memandangi Death Notenya yang kini sedang diubah menjadi abu. Dia hiraukan omelan Ryuk. Di kepalanya kini hanya ada satu nama. L… Tetapi setiap kali nama itu terngiang di kepalanya, dadanya terasa sakit dan air matanya mengalir. Ia ingat semua yang L katakan. Ia ingat semua yang L lakukan kepadanya. Ia ingat dengan jelas. Ia berharap ia bisa melupakan L. Melupakan semua yang bersangkutan dengan L. Melupakan L.

Light menatap langit. Beberapa lama ia menatap langit dengan memeluk lututnya dan airmata berjatuhan. Tiba-tiba sebuah bintang jatuh tampak di langit. Light ingat dongeng saat ia kecil dahulu. Jika seseorang berharap pada saat bintang jatuh, harapannya akan dikabulkan namun harga dari harapan tersebut umur orang tersebut akan diperpendek. Light tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli walaupun umurnya harus diperpendek ataupun itu hanyalah dongeng belaka. Dia menutup matanya dan berharap dalam hati. Saat ia berharap, saat itu jatuh setetes air mata di pipinya.

' Aku harap aku bisa melupakan L… Selamanya….'

Dan bintang jatuh itu berkedip sebelum menghilang dari langit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watari sedikit kesal dengan sikap L. Walaupun Light memang mengkhianati L, L juga mengkhianati Light. Ia kasihan melihat Light yang tampak seperti tidak mampu berdiri setelah perlakuan L padanya. Ia melihat cinta di mata Light untuk L. Tampaknya Light benar-benar mencintainya. Dua jam setelah L membuang surat itu tanpa dibaca dan pergi ke ruang investigasinya, Watari mengambilnya dari tempat sampah. Ia tahu ia lancang. Tetapi ia mempunyai perasaan surat itu sangat penting. Dibukanya surat itu dan dibacanya.

Ia membeku, ia nyaris menangis melihatnya. Light ia…Watari berjalan setengah berlari ke ruang investigasi. Disana duduk L dengan berbagai macam manisannya sedang mengetik di laptopnya. Watari mendekatinya.

" L…," panggilnya. L hanya memincingkan matanya sedikit.

" L, surat dari Yagami-kun-," L memotong Watari bicara.

" Aku tidak ingin membaca surat darinya," kata L dingin.

" L, ada sesuatu yang penting dari surat itu…," kata Watari lagi. Namun L tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

" Aku tidak mau…."

" Kau akan menyesal jika tidak membacanya, L…."

" Tidak."

" L…."

" Tidak."

" L…."

"Tidak."

" L!!," bentak Watari. L terlonjak, Watari tidak pernah sekalipun membetaknya. L menolehkan kepalanya perlahan. Watari menyodori kertas tersebut. L membacanya dengan malas. Tadinya mata L dipenuhi kejijikan. Beberapa menit kemudian matanya memerah. Tangannya gemetar.

" Watari…," panggil L lemah.

" Ya, L?," tanya Watari.

" Siapkan mobil secepatnya…," kata L lagi. Watari tersenyum lemah melihat perubahan sikap L. Ia segera pergi mempersiapkan mobilnya. L terpaku dengan surat Light ditangannya setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya.

' Aku telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light menatap jurang dihadapannya. Di sebarkannya abu Death Note ke jurang tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan lembaran terakhir Death Note miliknya yang bertuliskan nama Beyond Birthday di dalamnya.

" Bye… Death Note…," katanya sembari menyalakan korek api hingga ujung kertas itu terbakar. Ia melempar lembaran kertas yang setengah terbakar itu ke dalam jurang bersama abu Death Note. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasa bingung mengapa ia berada di tepi jurang dengan memegang korek api.

Ia berdiri di sana termenung menatap dasar jurang. Light tertawa hambar.

" Bagaimana rasanya jatuh kesana?... Mungkin… aku bisa terbebas dari L…," gumamnya. Ia tampak seperti orang yang sudah gila. Berdiri menatap jurang sembari menangis sekaligus tertawa hambar. Seluruh tubuhnya ingin menariknya melompat saja. Melompat ke dasar jurang itu. Agar ia bisa terbebas dari L. Agar ia bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang di sebabkan L. Melupakan L…

Namun ia sudah berjanji kepada B. Kepada orang yang mencintainya bahwa ia tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi. Jadi, ia hanya berdiri disana menatap jurang dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Angin bertiup kencang di malam yang dingin itu seakan memeintahkannya untuk melompat saja. Ia diam saja. Kalau ia bisa memilih, ia akan lebih memilih tidak usah dilahirkan saja di dunia ini jika ia harus bertemu L. Saat itu pikirannya hanyalah mati… Meninggalkan L… Meninggalkan orang yang telah mengusirnya bagai pelacur itu.

Light tertawa hambar lagi. Kalaupun ia mati, ia tidak akan diterima di surga maupun neraka. Hanya nothingness… Light tertawa lagi mengingat permintaannya kepada bintang jatuh tadi. Permintaannya untuk melupakan L selamanya. Light berbalik lalu berjalan pelan menyusuri jurang itu. Semakin lama ia disana semaki sulit menahan keinginannya untuk melompat. Light berjalan pelan sementara ia mengingat permintaannya tadi. Permintaan bodohnya tadi kepada bintang jatuh itu.

' Aku harap aku bisa melupakan L… Selamanya….'

Light berbalik karena mendengar deru kencang. Ia masih berada di tepi jurang saat ia melihat sebuah cahaya. Sebuah cahaya yang bergerak ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu, hal terakhir yang ia lihat saat itu adalah cahaya yang menyilaukan. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa ringan. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya bersamaan dengan setetes air mata. Air mata terakhirnya.

' Aku harap aku bisa melupakan L… Selamanya….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: Horeeeeeeeee selese juga ni chapter!! Panjang ya, fiuh cape bo!! Tenang aja ini

Belum tamat. Jadi, jangan lupa pada ripyu!! Yang ga ripyu MANDULL!!

MANDUL IS BEK!!


	15. Forgot

Author

Author:Hallo smuanyhaa… Forgeting yu udah nyaris selese tapi ini belum selese. Karena juju ga puas kalo L belum dapet ganjarannya. Huahahahahaha!! (evil laughter) Maaf kalo disini Light bener-bener OOC. Udah gitu menyedihkan banget lagi. Bagi yang nggak ngerti kenapa L marah ama Light di chapter sebelumnya, gampang kok jelasinnya. L itu amat sangat kayak anak kecil. Udah gitu dia oon kalo masalah emosi manusia. Jadi dengan Light sama B (dia kira begitu) L ngerasa dia tu udah kalah dari B. Dia juga marah karena Light udah mengkhianati dia (dia kira gitu). Jadi, L tu bersikap childish banget dan nggak mau dengerin penjelasan Light sama sekali. Udah ah …

Disclaimer:Juju kagak punya Detnot. Emang si Takeshi Ohba ama Tsugumi Obata belinya dimana si?

" Warning. Kagak ada warning apa-apa. Orang udah ga ada adegan yang kurang baik untuk bapak-bapak dibawah umur"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15 : Forgot

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- 6 bulan kemudian -

Sebuah toko bunga yang terletak di sebuah kota kecil terlihat dipenuhi pengunjung gadis-gadis remaja. Si penjaga toko sibuk memberikan para gadis itu semua yang mereka pesan sementara gadis-gadis itu hanya memandanginya dengan pandangan setengah terpesona dan iba. Lelaki berambut coklat itu hanya menggerakkan kursi rodanya mengelilingi ruangan yang sudah diingatnya dengan jelas.

Beberapa lama kemudian semua gadis-gadis itu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Mereka semua bersorak sembari berhamburan pergi. Beberapa dari mereka sempat mengucapkan samai jumpa padanya.

" Sampai jumpa Ryuto-kun…," kata mereka semua sementara Ryuto hanya tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia gerakkan kursi rodanya hingga mencapai meja kasir. Ia ambil beberapa batang bunga di belakang meja kasir dan memisahkannya sesuai dengan jenisnya. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar bel pintu toko. Tanpa menengok, Ryuto mempersilahkannya melihat-lihat.

" Silahkan anda melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu…," katanya lembut. Ryuto mendengar suara langkah kaki orang itu mengelilingi ruangan. Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian orang itu berhenti tepat dibelakangnya. Ryuto hanya tersenyum sembari bertanya lagi kepada mereka.

" Apa yang anda perlukan?," tanyanya sembari berbalik hingga ia bertemu orang itu. Orang aneh itu tersenyum begitu mereka berhadapan.

" Halo, Light-kun…," terdengar suara baritone menyapanya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hati L melonjak girang begitu Watari memberi kabar bahwa Mello telah menemukan Light. Selama 6 bulan ini dia hanya diberi kabar bahwa Light Yagami telah meninggal. Meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil di tepi jurang yang membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam jurang tersebut. Walaupun tubuhnya tidak ditemukan, tetapi kemungkinannya bisa selamat kecil sekali. Faktanya, 97 persen orang yang terjatuh ke dalam jurang itu mati. Darah Light ditemukan terciprat dibemper mobil yang telah menabraknya.

Selama 6 bulan ini dia terus dihantui rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah karena telah membuat Light pergi malam itu. Rasa bersalah karena telah mengusirnya seperti sampah. Menurut beberapa saksi mata, pada malam itu mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri memandangi jurang. Hanya memandanginya seakan ingin melompat kesana. Seperti ingin mengakhiri hidupnya. Bunuh diri… karena L… Entah berapa malam ia habisi dengan menangisi dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Menangisi kepergian Light. Malam itu ia terlambat, ia sudah berusaha mencari Light namun ia sudah pergi. Ia terlambat.

Selama 6 bulan ini dia ingin meminta maaf kepada Light. Ingin meminta Light kembali. Ingin memeluknya dan terus mengatakan cinta kepadanya. Walaupun ia harus berlutut dan memohon-mohon ia akan melakukannya untuk menebus kesalahannya. Kesalahannya karena telah meragukan cinta Light. Selama 6 bulan ia menangisinya dan kini Light ada di hadapannya. Ada di dalam toko bunga yang dipenuhi para gadis.

L menunggu hingga semua orang pergi. Selama menunggu Watari hanya diam namun L merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Saat semua orang sudah pergi, L memasuki toko bunga tersebut. Ia segera melihat rambut coklat rapi Light. Light sedang merapikan sesuatu dan sedang duduk di atas sebuah… Kursi roda…

Hatinya sedih melihat keadaan Light. Bahkan pada saat Light mempersilahkannya melihat-lihat, ia tak mampu melepaskan pandangannya dari Light. Rasa bersalah menyerang dirinya saat ia melihat Light yang berjalan menggunakan kursi rodanya. Dadanya sakit dan ia merasa ingin menangis melihatnya. Saat itulah Light berbalik menghadapnya dan L menyapanya.

" Halo, Light-kun…Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…," katanya sembari menatap Light lekat-lekat yang kini matanya tidak terfokus melihat L. Ekspresi wajah Light menyiratkan kebingungan.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama asliku? Siapa kau?," tanya Light. L kaget, apakah Light tidak mengenali dia? L berlutut hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Light.

" Kau pura-pura kan, Light-kun?," tanya L sementara Light menggeleng kepalanya lembut. Entah mengapa Light tidak melihat lurus ke mata L.

" Bagaimana kau tidak mengenaliku? Kau bohong, Light-kun… Kumohon… Berhenti berbohong…," kata L. Ia merasakan sebuah rasa sakit baru di dadanya melihat Light berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

" Aku tidak bohong… dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu… Light Yagami sudah mati…," katanya sembari menggerakkan kursi rodanya menjauh dari L.

" Kau belum mati, Light-kun…," kata L. Light mendengus mendengarnya.

" Dia sudah lama mati. Sudah enam bulan mati…," katanya.

" Tidak… Dia belum mati…."

" Kau tahu apa? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak mengenalmu…," katanya.

" Kau bohong… Aku mengenalmu… Mengenalmu dengan sangat baik…,"

" Aku tidak mengenalmu…," kata Light jelas. L merasa rasa sakit di dadanya tadi mendalam. Ia berjalan menuju meja kasir dan mengambil sebatang mawar merah yang tergeletak disana.

" Mawar merah… Light-kun ingat, aku pernah berkata bahwa Light-kun seperti mawar merah… Indah, cantik namun berbahaya…," kata L. Ia lalu meletakkan mawar tersebut ke dalam vas bunga yang berada di meja. Light menggerakkan kursi rodanya hingga ke meja kasir. Ia membawa beberapa bunga di pangkuannya. Ia menoleh kepada L dan berkata jelas.

" Aku tidak pernah ingat seseorang yang berkata seperti itu… Lagipula, mawar merah ini…," ucap Light sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke tempat di mana mawar itu seharusnya ada sebelum dipindahkan L. Mata L membesar melihat ini. Vas bunga itu ada tepat di sebelah kiri meja tepat di depan mata Light namun tangan Light terus meraba-raba meja mencari bunga yang seharusnya terlihat jelas dari matanya. Air mata L menetes saat pikirannya menyadari sesuatu. Ia perhatikan Light dan ia menyadari sesuatu yang tadinya belum disadarinya. Mata coklat cemerlangnya berubah menjadi coklat berkabut dan tampak… mati…

" Kalau aku boleh bertanya, Light-kun…," L berbicara pelan menahan isakannya.

" Apa yang terjadi denganmu?..." Light hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. Tangannya terus meraba-raba meja.

" Ini… erm… kecelakaan… Aku terjatuh dari jurang…," katanya.

L terjatuh di lututnya saat rasa bersalah menghantamnya. Ia lah yang menyebabkab ini. Ia menangis melihat Light. Menangis melihat Light yang masih meraba-raba mencari sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya. Menangis melihat Light yang harus duduk di kursi roda. Dan ini semua karenanya. Karena dirinya… Light buta… Light lumpuh…

Light yang mendengar suara tangis merasa bingung.

" Hey… Kau kenapa?...," tanyanya bingung. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari tubuh L. Tiba-tiba L mendekap Light dan menangis di bahunya. Sejenak Light terdiam membiarkan L menangis di bahunya.

" Maaf… maafkan aku… Light-kun… maafkan aku…," ulang L terus-menerus di bahu Light.

" Maaf kenapa?...," tanya Light pelan. L terus saja mengulang kata maafnya di bahu Light. Air matanya membasahi kemeja yang dipakai Light.

" Apa yang harus kumaafkan?," tanya Light lagi.

" Semuanya…," gumam L dari bahu Light.

" Semuanya? Kenapa?...," tanya Light lagi. Kali ini L mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lurus ke mata kosong Light yang malah membuatnya semakin ingin menangis.

" Kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?," tanya L. Light menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau siapa?...," tanya Light lagi. L memeluk Light lagi lebih dekat. Ia tidak tahu Light bohong atau tidak. Yang jelas semua kondisi dirinya sekarang ini bukanlah kebohongan.

" Ini aku…," gumamnya pelan sementara ia masih menangis di bahu Light. Dipeluknya Light erat-erat.

" L…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" L…," gumam L di bahu Light.

' L…,' Tiba-tiba saja dada Light sakit. Benar-benar sakit hingga ia menangis tiba-tiba dan mendorong L jauh-jauh darinya. Sakit di dadanya tidak terelakan. Ia memegangi dadanya dan mengenggam kemeja yang menutupinya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas air matanya jatuh deras dan ia merasa begitu sakit.

L kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Light mendorongnya. Ia lebih kaget lagi saat melihat Light memegangi dadanya dan menangis tidak terkontrol. L merasa khawatir dan perlahan mendekatinya lagi namun yang ia dapatkan adalah tepisan dari Light yang sekarang tampak benar-benar sakit.

" Jangan…," kata Light.

" Jangan sentuh…," ulang Light namun L tetap berusaha memeluknya lagi. Sakit di dada Light terasa mendalam hingga ia terus menangis dan berusaha menjauh dari L sejauh mungkin. L memandangnya kaget sekaligus terluka. Melihat Light yang tiba-tiba menangis hebat hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan darinya. Light berusaha bergerak sejauh mungkin darinya yang hanya mengakibatkan kursi rodanya terguling dan jatuh.

L baru saja akan menolongnya berdiri saat Light bicara.

" Tolong pergilah… Sakit… Sakit sekali bila di dekatmu… Kumohon… pergi…," isak Light. L berdiri perlahan sembari meneteskan airmatanya. Ia memandangi Light yang kini terisak di lantai. Ia benar-benar telah membuatnya kesakitan. Ia telah menyakitinya. L menutup pintu perlahan setelah sebelumnya berbisik.

" Sampai jumpa, Light-kun…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ryuto niii san!! Ryuto nii san!! Dimana kau?," teriak seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun saat masuk ke toko bunga. Gadis itu berkeliling toko mencari Light sebelum ia menemukan Light terbaring di lantai. Ia segera berlari ke arahnya.

" Ryuto ni san…," panggilnya. Light hanya tersenyum lemah menandakan ia belum pingsan.

" Akito…," kata Light lemah. Akito mengangkat kepala Light dan membantunya duduk. Tiba-tiba Light mengerang kesakitan sembari memegang kepalanya. Sakit di kepalanya tidak tertahankan lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian ia jatuh pingsan. Kegelapan menyelimutinya. Dalam kegelapan tanpa sadar ia mendengar suara samar-samar.

' Aku berharap aku bisa melupakan L… Selamanya….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author:Wakaka… Ada OC disini!! Ga peduli akh. Ripyu ya semuaa!! Bentar lagi ni cerita selese loh!! Ripyu ripyu ripyu!! Kalo ga ripyu juju males nge update nya ni… Eh ia, bagi ada yang punya ide bagaimana cara membuat L lebih menyesal dan menderita, langsung bilang juju aja!!


	16. Wounded

Author

Author:Hai lagi semuanyaa… Juju lagi males nulis salam author karena kebelet nulis ceritanya. Ya uda dah. Kita mulai…

Disclaimer:Disclaimer? Ngapain ya?

" Warning. Kagak ada warning"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16:Wounded

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebuah limousine hitam terparkir di tepi jalan. Padi itu adalah pagi yang cerah. Tetapi L sama sekali tidak tampak cerah. Ia duduk di dalam limousinenya sembari memperhatikan seorang lelaki yang duduk di kursi roda. Matanya merah menandakan ia telah menangis semalaman. Rasa bersalah telah membuat dadanya sakit. Tiap kali L memandang keadaan Light sekarang, dadanya semakin sakit. Tiap kali ia melihatnya, ia ingin menangis.

Ia benar-benar kecewa karena Light tidak ingat kepadanya. Ia tidak yakin bahwa Light tidak ingat kepadanya. Light tidak mungkin hilang ingatan karena ia dapat mengingat namanya sendiri. Namun, ia merasa lebih sakit lagi bila Light berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Berpura-pura tidak pernah bertemu dengannya karena merasa terlalu menderita karenanya.

Light sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek di depan toko bunga. Light tersenyum kepada wanita itu. L menghela napasnya melihat senyuman itu. Bukan senyuman riang seperti dahulu. Bukan pula senyum palsu yang biasa dipasangnya. Tetapi senyuman yang menyiratkan kesedihan, penderitaan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Ia tahu pasti, senyuman itu timbul karena dirinya.

Rasanya sakit mengingat ekpresi Light kemarin. Mengingat air matanya yang hanya timbul dengan menyebutkan namanya. Nama L… Karena sebuah huruf Light bisa semenderita itu. Ia ingat dengan jelas air mata Light dan ekspresi terluka Light. Ia ingat jelas Light yang memegangi dadanya seakan terluka begitu hebat. L merasa begitu hina… Begitu tidak pantas… Ia memang tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta Light.

Saat itu L melihat wanita itu membungkuk dan menyentuh dahi Light lembut. Ia menyentuh pipi Light dengan kasih sayang dan Light hanya diam saja membiarkannya. Ia tidak menepisnya. Tidak menolak sentuhannya seperti pada saat L menyentuhnya. Hati L sakit melihat ini. Perlahan wanita itu memeluk Light dan Light membalas pelukannya lembut. Setelah beberapa lama, wanita itu pergi dengan mencium pipi Light lebih dahulu. Light tersenyum ke arahnya.

L mendapati dirinya segera melonjak keluar dari limousinenya untuk mendekati Light. Light baru saja menggerakkan kursi rodanya beberapa senti saat ia memanggil namanya.

" Pagi, Light-kun...," katanya. Ekspresi Light berubah mendadak menjadi sedih dan ketakutan. L merasa begitu sedih melihat ini. Light segera menggerakkan kursi rodanya cepat-cepat untuk masuk kembali ke dalam toko menjauh darinya. L memegang bahu Light, menahannya.

" Light-kun… ple-," namun kata-kata L tersangkut di tenggorokannya melihat Light yang mendadak melonjak. Light menepis tangannya sembari terus berkata.

" Jangan sentuh… jangan sentuh aku… pergi… menjauh… pergi…," ulang Light terus menerus. Hati L hancur melihat ini. Melihat Light yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata. Light yang memegangi dadanya lagi hanya karena disentuh olehnya.

" L, ada apa?," tanya Watari yang kini berlari keluar limousine karena melihat Light yang bersikap seperti itu.

" Aku tidak mengerti Watari… Tiba-tiba Li-," L ingin menjawab namun ia dipotong oleh suara Light.

" Watari?...," tanyanya pelan. Watari menyapanya lembut.

" Selamat pagi, Yagami-kun…," Light mengusap air mata dari matanya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

" Selamat pagi, Watari… Lama tidak bertemu…," kata Light. L kaget melihat ucapan Light. Light ingat kepada Watari, artinya ia tidak amnesia. Sepercik kemarahan timbul di dada L. Light pasti berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Light tersenyum kearah Watari. Mereka berbincang sedikit membiarkan L berdiam sendiri. Kemarahan L meningkat melihat Light tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat Watari mengacak rambutnya perlahan. L sudah benar-benar kesal saat ia berjalan mendekat dan menggenggam bahu Light kuat-kuat,

" Kenapa kau berbohong?! Kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak ingat padaku?!," seru L sembari mengguncang bahu Light. Ia begitu emosi dan berteriak lagi.

" Aku sudah meminta maaf!! Aku sudah menyesal!! Jangan berbohong lagi!! Ka-," L berteriak sembari mengguncang Light namun kata-kata dipotong.

" L!!," bentak Watari menyadarkan L dari emosinya. Pandangan matanya mengarah kepada Light dan L mengikuti pandangannya.

Light terisak di atas kursi rodanya sembari memegang dadanya kuat-kuat. Ia terisak hebat dan tampak ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar sementara ia sudah tampak seperti nyaris pingsan. L kaget melihatnya. Ia bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Apakah ia semenjijikan itu? Apakah ia sejahat itu hingga Light tidak mau disentuhnya?

" Pergi.. jangan… sentuh… sakit…," ulang Light terus-menerus.

" Kenapa kau harus menangis, Light-kun?," tanya L. Ia merasa bersalah namun kemarahannya menguasainya.

" Sakit… sakit…," ulang Light. L sedikit marah dan berusaha menyentuhnya lagi saat Watari menahannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan agar L tidak melakukan itu lagi. Perlahan Watari mendekati Light dan menyentuhnya.

" Yagami-kun…," panggil Watari pelan. Light masih terisak saat Watari memeluknya seperti anak sendiri.

" Ada apa?...," tanya Watari. Light yang gemetar di bahunya berbicara pelan.

" Sakit…," jawabnya.

" Sakit? Apa…," tanyanya lagi.

" Ini…," kata Light sembari memegang dadanya.

" Sakit sekali… bila… dia menyentuhku…," kata Light. Jas Watari basah karena air mata Light.

" Terasa sakit… bila didekatnya… bila mendengar suaranya…," ujar Light lagi. L membeku di tempatnya. Apa kah sedalam itu ia menyakiti Light?

" Apa kau tahu mengapa?," tanya Watari lembut. Light menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Isakannya perlahan melambat.

" Aku tidak tahu… Aku tidak mengerti… Aku tidak kenal dia…," kata Light. L nyaris berteriak lagi saat Watari memberinya pandangan melarang.

" Yang aku tahu…," lanjut Light.

" Ini begitu sakit tiap bertemu dia… Watari… Aku tidak tahu siapa dia… Aku tidak bohong…," gumam Light. Perlahan ia menarik diri dari pelukan Watari. Ia menghapus air matanya.

" Watari… Apa yang dilakukannya hingga terasa sesakit ini?," tanya Light. Watari hanya diam sementara L terdiam.

" Watari… Siapa dia?," tanya Light. Watari menarik napas perlahan sementara L diam saja menahan air matanya.

" Yagami-kun… Dulu kau dan L… Kekasih…," kata Watari. Ekspresi Light berubah menjadi terkejut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak… Tidak mungkin…," kata Light.

" Itu benar… Dulu… Kalian saling mencintai…," kata Watari lagi namun Light menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

" Tidak mungkin!! Satu-satunya orang yang mencintaiku adalah B!!," seru Light. L baru akan menjawab saat Light berteriak lagi.

" Tidak mungkin seseorang membuat orang yang dicintainya merasa sesakit ini!! Hanya B yang mencintaiku!! Kalau dia mencintaiku kenapa dia membuatku seterluka ini?!," seru Light.

" Bila kita mencintai seseorang, seharusnya kita melindunginya dan berkorban untuknya. Bukan melukai orang yang kita cintai. Kalau kita melukai orang yang kita cintai, maka kita tidak pantas untuk mendapat cintanya. Tidak pantas untuk dicintai…," kata Light dengan nada menurun. Saat itu L tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Air matanya jatuh deras dipipinya.

Light benar… Bila kita mencintai seseorang, seharusnya kita melindunginya dan berkorban untuknya. Bukan melukai orang yang kita cintai. Sedangkan ia telah membuat Light terluka dalam…

Kalau kita melukai orang yang kita cintai, maka kita tidak pantas untuk mendapat cintanya. Tidak pantas untuk dicintai. Mungkin memang semua ini benar. Ia tidak pantas untuk dicintai…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Limousine hitam melaju kencang membawa 3 penumpang di dalamnya. L memandangi Light yang duduk di sebelahnya. Watari menyetir di depan hingga akhirnya ia duduk bersama Light di kursi penumpang. Mereka akan menuju rumah Light. Soichiro Yagami harus mengetahui bahwa anaknya masih hidup. Walau dengan keadaan yang sangat berbeda.

L merasa begitu sedih. Ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Hatinya bergitu sakit melihat Light yang berusaha duduk sejauh mungkin dari dirinya. Melihat Light yang tampak begitu terluka di dekat dirinya. Ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Tidak mampu berpikir apa-apa. Ia takut, ia takut apapun yang ia lakukan akan menyakiti Light lebih jauh. Ia takut berbuat kesalahan lagi. Kesalahan yang membuatnya menyesal selamanya.

Light bergeser lagi merapat ke pintu. Seakan L adalah makhluk paling menakutkan sedunia. Namun kakinya membuatnya sulit bergerak. Ditopang tubuhnya oleh tangannya lalu dipindahkannya sedikit. Ia mendengar gerakan di sampingnya yang membuatnya terlonjak dan merapat ke pintu.

L mengawasi saat Light ingin menjauh darinya ia bergerak untuk membantunya namun mendapati Light segera merapat ke dinding. Menjauh darinya. L mundur kembali. Menatap Light yang kini tampak ketakutan. L menaikkan kakinya lalu memeluk lututnya.

Ia telah melukai Light sangat parah. Ia yang membuat Light lumpuh. Ia yang membuat Light buta. Ia yang membuat Light begitu sakit. Ia lah yang melukai orang yang paling dicintainya. Ia jahat… Sangat jahat…

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit melihat keadaan Light karena perbuatannya. Kalau saja bisa, ia akan menukar matanya dengan mata Light. Ia akan menukar kakinya dengan kaki Light. Setidaknya, memang ia lah yang pantas mendapatkannya. Ia yang telah mengkhianati orang yang ia cintai. Bukan Light…

Ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia benci kepada dirinya yang begitu bodoh pada malam itu. Yang mengusir Light… Yang menendangnya bagaikan sampah… Kalau saja ia tidak menuruti emosinya… Kalau saja ia menahan Light pergi…

L berdiri dan mengambil permen yang ada di hadapan Light. Ia berjongkok kembali dan mulai membuka bungkusnya saat ia mendengar isakan kecil. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Light terisak hanya karena ia berjalan mendekatinya. Light memegangi dadanya dan meneteskan beberapa butir air mata. Sakit rasanya melihat Light menangis lagi karenanya. Permennya terjatuh terlupakan saat ia memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya.

L menangis dalam diam. Menangisi kebodohannya. Menangisi segala perbuatannya. Butir-butir air mata membasahi lengan kausnya namun ia terus menangis. Menangis tanpa suara… Terluka karena perbuatannya sendiri. Tangisan dan suara jeritannya bergema di hatinya.

' I'm sorry… Light-kun….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author:Yiihaaaa… Akhirnya aku membuat L ngerasa begitu bersalah… Huahahahahahaha…Ripyu ya… Bete ni ga pada ripyu… Yang ga ripyu pacarnya Higuchi!! Ayooo siapa yang mau ama higuchi??


	17. Haters

Author

Author:Yo semua!! Makaci ya buat yang uda pada ripyu!! o Nah… sekarang adalah chapter selanjutnya gimana nasib Light dan L. Bagi yang mau nanya kapan tamatnya, bentar lagi koq. Huhuhu….

Disclaimer:Juju ga punya detnot. Baru mau megang udah dicolong Misa.. .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17 : Haters

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watari mendorong kursi roda Light memasuki pagar kediaman Yagami. L berjalan menunduk di belakangnya. Berja\lan jauh dari Light yang tidak ingin berada di dekatnya. Mereka menunggu pintu dibuka setelah menekan bel. Beberapa detik kemudian seseorang membuka pintu depan. Begitu melihat Light, Sayu terkejut dan membeku. Light hanya diam saja, tidak mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu.

" N-ni… ch-chan?," gumam Sayu. Light tersenyum setelah mengetahui Sayu yang membuka pintu.

" Hello, Little sister…," katanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Sayu memeluknya kuat dan menangis di pundaknya.

" Aku kira… kau… sudah… Ni…chaaan…," isak Sayu di bahu Light. Light mengelus punggung Sayu dan merasakan rambut Sayu yang kini sudah panjang.

" Rambutmu sudah panjang…," kata Light. Sayu tertawa kecil sembari menatap Light.

" Ni-chan… Apa yang terjadi? Kau sangat pucat… Lalu kenapa kau…," Sayu bertanya setelah menyadari kursi roda yang didudukinya. Lalu ia kembali memeluk Light namun dengan isakan yang lebih keras. Light hanya memeluknya lagi.

" Apa yang terjadi?... Kenapa bisa jadi begini?...," tanya Sayu di sela isakannya.

" Aku jatuh… ke jurang itu… Tapi, aku beruntung tidak jatuh ke dasarnya…," kata Light sementara Sayu terus menangis. Tiba-tiba Light ingin melihat adiknya. Ingin bisa melihat sejauh apa adiknya telah tumbuh. Terakhir kali Light melihat Sayu adalah sebelum ia tinggal bersama B. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin sekali melihat adiknya lagi. Ingin sekali melihat cahaya matahari lagi. Bukan kegelapan yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Air matanya mengalir perlahan.

" Ni-chan?," tanya Sayu kaget melihat kakaknya menangis. Perlahan tangan Light menyentuh dahinya.

" Aku ingin melihat… Seberapa cantiknya kau sekarang…," kata Light. Sayu bingung dengan perkataannya. Tangan Light meraba wajahnya perlahan. Perlahan dan sangat hati-hati seakan ingin mengingat seluruh lekuk di wajahnya. Saat itu ia menatap mata Light yang berwarna coklat berkabut dan tampak mati. Saat itu ia menyadari yang terjadi. Air matanya yang jatuh membasahi tangan Light. Ia memeluk Light lagi dan kini menangis tanpa suara di dadanya. Light menghapus setetes air mata di pipinya saat ia mendengar suara memanggilnya.

" Light?," ayah Light berdiri kaget di depan pintu rumahnya.

" Ayah…," kata Light. Soichiro hampir terkena serangan jantung melihat anaknya yang 6 bulan lalu dinyatakan mati sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. Tidak… Tidak berdiri… Melainkan duduk di kursi roda…

" Ayah…," kata Sayu sembari menghapus airmatanya dan mundur untuk memberi ruang. Soichiro maju perlahan ia melihat L berdiri di belakang Watari. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Light lagi namun Light memandang lurus ke arah dimana ia 5 menit yang lalu ada disana. Ia hanya berdiri disana memandangi Light.

" Ayah?...," panggil Light. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kedepan mencari ayahnya namun dengan sabar Sayu mengarahkan kepalanya ke ayahnya.

" Disini, ni-chan…,' katanya sembari memegang tangan Light dan menyentuhkannya kepada kaus ayahnya. Saat itu Soichiro menyadari bahwa Light tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia memeluk Light dan menangis sedikit. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka semua masuk ke rumah. Sayu mendorong kursi roda Light masuk kedalam rumah. Soichiro beberapa kali memandang Light iba. Lalu, ia berbalik menatap L yang kini menatap jempol kakinya.

" Terima kasih telah menemukan Light…," katanya. L hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia tahu, Soichiro mengetahui L lah penyebab Light pergi malam itu. Sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah lagi memandangnya seperti anaknya sendiri lagi. Tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengannya. L tidak harus menatap mukanya untuk mengetahui bahwa 'terima kasih'nya masih diiringi rasa bencinya. Ia tahu, ia pantas untuk mendapatkan rasa benci darinya.

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Yagami. L hanya diam sementara Light dihujani pertanyaan oleh Soichiro dan Sayu. Light menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua dengan sabar sementara L hanya menjadi pajangan disana. L menyadari, Soichiro selalu menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sedih dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit benci. Sedangkan Sayu, terkadang ia meneteskan air matanya namun ia selalu menghapusnya cepat-cepat. Sachiko Yagami telah meninggal semenjak Light SMA. L bepikir, jika ia masih hidup, ia juga pasti akan sedih melihat keadaan anaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, L baru menyadari bahwa Light berusaha untuk pindah dari kursi rodanya ke sofa sendiri. Sayu yang juga menyadari ini segera bangkit dan membantu Light.

" Hei, Ryuzaki… Ayo Bantu…," kata Sayu kepada L. L baru saja bangkit dari kursinya saat tiba-tiba Light bicara.

" Tidak… tidak usah… Aku… Aku tidak ingin… Tidak usah…," kata Light. Tiba-tiba saja Light tidak ingin pindah dan sedikit mundur. Sayu dan Soichiro berpandangan bingung. L hanya duduk kembali dengan sedih. Ia tahu dengan jelas, Light tidak jadi pindah karena takut disentuh olehnya.

Sayu dan Soichiro menyadari hal ini. Mereka menyadari Light yang tidak ingin berada dekat L. Light yang ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih tiap kali L berbicara. Soichiro memberi pandangan kepada Sayu untuk membawa Light pergi. Dalam sekejap Sayu berdiri dan mengajak Light jalan-jalan. Soichiro memandang L tajam.

" Apa yang kau lakukan kepada anakku? Mengapa dia selalu sedih tiap kali didekatmu? Apa yang kau perbuat?," tanya Soichiro begitu mereka hanya berdua. L hanya diam tidak mampu menjawab apa-apa. Ditatapnya jempol kakinya.

" Kau tahu bahwa kau pantas mendapatkan ini, kan?," tanyanya lagi. L menunduk lebih dalam. Ia tahu, ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa ia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Light sudah terlalu sakit karenanya. Baik fisiknya maupun hatinya. Apalagi sekarang L mengetahui bahwa Light memang tidak ingat kepadanya. Lebbih tepatnya, tidak ingin mengingatnya. Ia begitu sakit hingga tidak ingin mengingatnya. Atau seperti yang disebut Watari… Trauma… Namun tetap saja sakit rasanya melihat orang yang ia cintai sama sekali tidak ingin berada di dekatnya.

" Kau pantas mendapatkan ini…," kata Soichiro lagi. Ia tahu dengan jelas L sudah merasa sangat bersalah. Namun, tetap saja ia membencinya. Saat pertama kalinya anaknya mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hatinya, ia malah berakhir seperti ini. Walau ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan L, ia tahu dengan jelas. Apapun itu, pasti sangat menyakitkann. Pembicaraan mereka terputus oleh langkah kaki Sayu yang sedikit tergesa-gesa.

" Ayah, ni-san… Ia terus diam di depan tangga menuju kamarnya. Sepertinya ia ingin ke sana…," kata Sayu. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka bertiga menuju tangga kamar Light.

Light duduk disana menghadap ke tangga kamarnya. Ia terpaku. Diam disana dan pikirannya tampaknya melayang jauh. Light tidak menoleh kepada mereka dan hanya memunggungi mereka saat mereka datang. Rasa bersalah L semakin kuat. Di atas sana adalah kamar Light. Kamarnya sejak kecil dan kini ia tidak bisa pergi kesana lagi. L memandangi Light dengan sedih. Light diam terus tanpa bicara. Pada saat itu, L menyadari tubuh Light gemetar sedikit. L mendekati Light.

" Light-kun?," tanyanya pelan. Sayu yang juga merasa ada yang aneh berjalan kedepan Light memandangnya khawatir.

" Nii-san… Wajahmu pucat sekali…," katanya. Light diam saja tidak memberi jawaban apa-apa. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga nyaris berdarah. Sayu baru saja memegang bahu Light saat tiba-tiba Light mengerang kesakitan. Dipegang kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sayu yang panik mulai mengguncang bahu Light saat erangan Light semakin keras. Mereka semua segera mendekati Light. Bingung sendiri mengapa Light terus saja berteriak. Wajah Light menampakkan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Ia terus mengerang hingga mencapai puncaknya. Lalu tubuhnya terjatuh lemas di tangan L yang segera menangkapnya sebelum ia mencapai lantai.

Wajah Light pucat pasi. Ia terlentang tak bergerak di pangkuan L. Perlahan, L mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya ke lantai atas kamarnya. Sayu dan Soichiro mengikutinya. Badan Light panas karena demam. Sayu segera mengambil air dingin dan mulai mengompres dahinya. Sementara Soichiro memandangnya khawatir dan menolak meninggalkan sisi Light..

Panas Light mulai turun setelah beberapa jam. L duduk di samping Light. Memandanginya semalaman sementara Soichiro telah tertidur di sofa. Ia khawatir, ia takut terjadi apa-apa kepada Light lagi. Waktu terasa lama sekali saat ia menunggu Light. Memandangi wajah Light yang pucat dan sedikit berkeringat. Memandangi Light terus menerus.

Light bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya. Tiba-tiba ia terbangun dengan berteriak memegangi kepalanya.

" Aaaaakh!!," teriak Light. L segera melonjak dari kursinya ke dekat Light. Beberapa menit kemudian Soichiro bangun dengan wajah cemas. Light berguling di tempat tidurnya dan berteriak kesakitan memegangi kepalanya. L mengangkat kepala Light perlahan dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Light masih memegangi kepalanya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya kejang. Wajah Light menampakkan kesakitan saat tubuhnya kejang-kejang terus menerus. Giginya bertemu keras sekali.

Light mengalami kejang. L segera mencari alat untuk mencegah Light mengigit giginya terlalu keras. Saat ia menemukan sendok bekas obat ia segera mengambilnya dan melilitkannya dengan tisu. Ia lalu menaruh sendok itu di antara gigi Light. Beberapa menit kemudian Sayu bangun. Soichiro menarik Light ke pangkuannya dari L. Ia memeluk Light sementara kejang Light mereda. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhnya sudah berhenti mengejang. Light hampir tertidur lagi saat tiba-tiba sakit menyerang kepalanya lagi.

Ia mengerang keras sembari memegengi kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang hebat terlihat jelas di wajah Light. Ia mengucapkan beberapa kata diantara erangannya.

" Takada… panggil… Takada…," katanya. Hati L sakit saat Light memanggil-manggil Takada. Bukan dirinya… Ia hanya memandangi Light yang sekarang menggeliat kesakitan sementara Sayu mengambil ponsel Light dan menelpon Takada Kiyomi setelah menemukan kontak namanya. L hanya memandangi Light sementara Sayu menelpon. Ia khawatir… Ia takut… Light-kun…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beberapa menit setelah ditelepon Sayu, Takada datang dengan tergesa-gesa. L melihat wanita berambut hitam pendek. Wanita yang sama yang ia lihat sedang berbicara dengan Light. Takada berlari mendekati Light yang kini pingsan karena kesakitan. Ia sentuh dahinya lalu dikeluarkannya stetoskopnya. Saat itu, L baru menyadari bahwa Takada adalah seorang dokter. Takada memeriksa Light beberapa kali hingga Light bangun.

" Ta… kada…," kata Light.

" Iya, Ryuto-kun…," jawabnya lembut. Light memberikan senyumannya kepada Takada sementara L duduk disebelahnya tak diperhatikan. L diam tanpa suara disebelah Light. Ia ingin berada disamping Light. Tetapi ia tahu Light tidak ingin berada disampingnya. Jadi, ia memilih diam saja membiarkan Light tidak mengetahui ada dia disampingnya. Hatinya sakit melihat Light tersenyum kepada Takada sedangkan ia selalu memberikan kesedihan untuknya.

" Ada apa Kiyomi-san? Ada apa dengan Light?," tanya Soichiro yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. L memperhatikan tangan Light menggenggam Takada sejenak sebelum Takada bicara.

" Tidak… Ini demam biasa…," katanya. L melihat Light tersenyum seakan berterima kasih. Takada memandang Light dengan pandangan tidak yakin untuk sejenak. Ia berpikir ada yang aneh dengan hal ini. Namun, L tetap diam di atas kursi disamping Light. Ia tidak ingin Light ketakutan lagi. lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh suara Light.

" Ayah… aku ingin… kembali ke toko…," kata Light. Sejenak wajah Soichiro berubah menjadi kaget dan sedih. Namun ia perlahan menyetujuinya. Mungkin Light sudah merasa kerasan disana. Mungkin Light merasa nyaman disana karena sudah jauh dari L. Perlahan Takada menaruh kepala Light di pangkuannya. Ia mengusap rambut Light lembut. L memandangi mereka cemburu. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang menyentuh Light seperti itu. Ia ingin berada di dekat Light lagi. Soichiro yang tampaknya menyetujui pemandangan ini berjalan kelua dengan memberikan pandangan yang memerintahkan L pergi dari sana. L diam saja, ia tidak peduli, ia tidak ingin jauh dari Light.

" Tolong… Jauhkan L… dariku…," kata Light kepada Takada saat ia merasa ayahnya sudah keluar. Takada yang tidak mengetahui siapa L mengangguk pelan sementara L mendengar dengan jelas yang dikatakan Light.

" Siapa L?," tanya Takada. Takada memberi L pandangan bertanya sementara L hanya pura-pura tidak tahu dan mengangkat bahunya. Ia duduk diam walau hatinya sakit mendengar Light ingin jauh darinyaa. Apakah Light benar-benar tidak menginginkannya? Suara lembut Light terdengar lagi.

" Aku… tidak kenal dia… Aku tidak tahu… Tapi… rasanya sakit tiap kali berada didekatnya… Tiap kali ia menyentuhku… Rasanya sakit… Rasanya ingin menangis tetapi aku tidak tahu kenapa… Tolong… Jauhkan dia dariku… Aku tidak ingin bertemu dia lagi…," kata Light. Tanpa sadar air mata L jatuh mendengar ini.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi. Light tidak ingin menemuinya lagi. Mungkin ia begitu jahat kepadanya. Ia tahu, ia lah penyebab Light menjadi seperti ini. Karenanya, tidak ada lagi Light yang sempurna. Light yang sempurna… Ia lah yang telah merusak kesempurnaan itu. Kalau di dunia ini ada kesempurnaan, itulah Light dan kini ia telah dengan kejam merenggut kesempurnaan yang susah payah dicapai Light. Ia telah merenggut semuanya. Ia lah yang membuat seorang Kira mempunyai perasaan lagi namun ia juga yang telah melukainya. Light terlalu sakit, terlalu kesakitan hingga tidak kuat berada di dekatnya. Tanpa sadar, L setengah berlari menuruni tangga.

Walaupun ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkan ini. Walaupun ia tahu seberapa besar kerusakan yang ia akibatkan. Tetap saja, rasanya sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya tidak menginginkannya. Ia berlari keluar kearah limousinenya. Lalu duduk di kursi penumpang. Diam-diam ia terisak. Kalau Light ingin ia pergi, ia akan memberikannya. Tetapi tidak untuk dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Karena ia tidak mampu meninggalkan Light lagi. Tidak lagi setelah ia kehilangan dia. Namun, apa gunanya ia mendatangi Light jika ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika ia bukanlah apa-apa bagi Light. Jika ia hanyalah rasa sakit baginya.

L menangis dalam diam. Ia tahu semua ini merupakan kesalahannya. Saat ini ada satu hal yang sangat ia inginkan. Ia ingin memeluk Light lagi. Menciumnya lagi seperti dahulu. Tetapi ia tahu, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

' Kau pantas mendapatkan ini….'

Semua orang benar. Ia tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta. Ia pantas mendapatkan ini… Semua rasa sakit ini…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Samwan :Oi…

Author:(masang headset kenceng-kenceng) Dengarlah matahariku… Suara tangisanku… Ku bersedih karena panah cinta menusuk jantungku uu…

Samwan:Woy!!

Author:(lagi nyanyi dengan lebai) Jugumsing jichyo gachi… Nomuna iksongkan apume… Ssurojirago… Narul okkaerul jitnurumyonso…

Samwan:Juju!! Udah selese tuh ceritanya!!

Author:( nangis Bombay) Ashita sae mietta nara… Tame iki mo… nayi kedo…

Samwan:Juju lagi sibuk dengerin headsetnya. Jadi, dia lagi gila mode on. Harap para readers meripyu. Kalo enggak katanya dia bakalan nyoba Love Note yang dia temuin. Dengan pasangan semau keteknya. Warning ; Sebarkanlah ini, selamatkanlah teman anda… (emang sms santet…)

Author:Kelakuan si kucing garong!! (-.-a')


	18. Rejection

Author

Author:Crawling in my skiiiiiiin!!""""

Samwan:Author lagi sedeng. Jadi, kita mulai aja.

Author:(tiba-tiba moencoel) Kiiiitaa? Lo aja kaleee gua enggak!! Wakwakwakwakwak…

Samwan:aa… Dasar Author Gebleg!!

Author:-Juon mode on- Ha…. Kamu bilang apa… (tiba-tiba moencoel dari belakang dengan rambut melambai-lambai menutupi mukanya. Nb: bayangin ada kuntilanak rambutnya melambai-lambai tapi di depan muka)

Samwan:Oh. My. Fucking. God….

Author:Akan kubunuh… Kucabik… Haaa…. (mengejar Samwan)

Samwan:(lari melebihi kecepatan geteknya rossi) Enyaaaaak… Babeeeeee…

Shi-4-Shi-4:Honey… Kamu jangan nakutin anak orang gitu dong…

Shiyuurivonbiefield : Iya say… Ga bagus itu…

Author:-Juon mode off- Hay Honey ku!! Hay Say ku!! (lari dengan slow motion)

Samwan:Mumpung author lagi sibuk yuurian, kita Disclaimer dolo. Juju kagak punya Death Note. Ga ada tampang bo!! –Pletaqq!!- (dilempar pake boleh sandal nemu oleh Juju)

Author:Dasar sial!! Udah bagus disempilin di penpik!! Mau tenar ga si loo?!

Samwan:-Pingsan-

Author:Hay Honeeey!! (memeluk Shi-4-Shi-4) Hay Sayaaaanggg!! (memeluk Shiyuurivonbiefield) Oi PRET!! (menjitak Mayura)

Mayura:Hm… (sibuk maen Miyabi Night eh salah Miami Night)

Author:Author lagi sibuk pacaran! Jadi mulai aja dah!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18:Rejection

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebuah limousine hitam melaju kencang di jalan tol. Di dalamnya terdapat dua orang penumpang. Seorang kakek tua dan seorang pria aneh yang duduk seperti berjongkok di atas kursi.

Watari menatap L dari cermin di dashboardnya. L tampak menunduk seperti tidur. Namun, Watari tidak salah lagi mendengar isakan lembut darinya. Beberapa menit sekali, tubuh L berguncang sedikit. Watari diam saja memandangi L. Ia tahu L benar-benar sedih. Cuma ia yang tahu sesedih apa L saat ia kira Light telah meninggal. Semua orang tampaknya menyalahkannya kecuali Matsuda yang lugu itu.

Cuma ia yang melihat bagaimana L memandang kursi tempat Light duduk dengan pandangan yang hampa. Hanya ia yang mendengar isakan L setiap malam. Walaupun tidak ada isakan yang terdengar, cuma ia yang tahu air mata L yang membasahi bantalnya.

Ia merasa iba melihat L yang terus-menerus mencari Light padahal ia sendiri tahu bahwa kemungkinan Light selamat amatlah kecil. Hingga akhirnya pada suatu hari L putus harapan dan hanya memandangi laptopnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia pula yang meminta Mello dan Near mencari Light. Hingga akhirnya salah satu anak buah Mello menemukan Light.

Kini setelah Light ditemukan, yang ia lihat hanyalah L yang menangis lebih hebat. L yang terluka karena kesalahannya sendiri. Ia juga manusia yang dapat melakukan kesalahan. Namun, sayang bagi L. kesalahannya adalah kesalahan yang sulit dimaafkan. Dengan kata lain… Tak termaafkan…

Watari menyetir dengan tenang sembari beberapa kali melirik kepada L. L yang semakin lama semakin larut dalam dunianya. Hingga akhirnya, hanya isakannya yang dapat didengar. Diselingi beberapa gumaman kata.

' Dia benci aku… dia tidak ingin aku disana….' Dan kata maaf yang terus diulangnya. Kata maaf yang tampaknya tidak mampu membayar kesalahannya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L berguling di tempat tidurnya. Matanya merah karena menangis. Ia berbaring disana namun sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk. L berbalik menatap ke sampingnya di mana Light biasa berada disana. Di angkat tangannya perlahan seakan ia bisa menyentuh Light disana. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah tangannya menyentuh udara kosong. L menitikkan air mata sejenak.

Light tidak akan bisa berada di sisinya lagi. Apa lagi dengan ingatannya yang hilang, Light tidak ingat lagi seberapa besar ia mencintai L. Satu-satunya hal yang diingat Light darinya hanyalah rasa sakit yang ia sebabkan. Mungkin, ia harus membuat Light mengingatnya. Membuat Light mengingat semua hal tentang dirinya lagi walaupun itu adalah harus memberi tahu Light kenyataan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Mungkin, bila Light mengingatnya lagi ia akan ingat cintanya kepada L. L tahu dengan jelas, Light sangat mencintainya hingga ia akan memaafkannya.

Ya… mungkin besok ia harus bicara kepada Light. Harus…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Takada-san, Akito-chan…," panggil Light lembut. Kedua orang yang dipanggil namanya berbalik menatap Light.

" Ada apa, ni-chan?," tanya Akito. Light terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Pagi ini, ia sudah kembali ke toko. Diantar oleh ayahnya dan Sayu yang kini berada di ruang tamu sedang berbicara kepada ibunya Akito.

" Bila L atau Ryuuzaki datang… Tolong… Jauhi dia dariku…," kata Light. Akito yang tidak mengenal L hanya berpandangan bingung sementara Takada setuju.

" Baik… Akan kujauhkan ia darimu…," kata Takada lembut. Light tersenyum lembut. Entah mengapa ia merasa ini adalah keputusan yang benar. Entah mengapa ia mempunyai perasaan takut akan apa yang akan ia dengar bila berada di dekat L.Ya… Lebih baik ia menjauh dari L.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L menunggu di depan toko bunga hingga ia melihat Takada pergi. Sudah beberapa jam lamanya ia disana hanya untuk menunggu hingga Light sendiri. Setelah memastikan Takada tidak terlihat dari pandangannya, L berjalan menuju pintu masuk toko bunga yang sekarang bertuliskan tutup di luarnya.

Perlahan, L memutar engsel pintu itu. Namun ia mendapati pintu itu terkunci. L mencoba memutarnya beberapa kali namun hasilnya sama saja. Ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Ditunggunya beberapa menit namun tidak ada jawaban. Diketuknya pintu itu lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara.

" Sebentar!!," kata suara itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang gadis membuka pintu itu.

" Maaf, kami sedang tutup!!," katanya keras. Ia memandangi L dengan pandangan aneh apalagi setelah melihat L sama sekali tidak beranjak dari hadapannya.

" Aku ingin bertemu Ryuto-san…," kata L. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya sebelah sebelum bertanya kepada L.

" Ryuto ni-chan sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa diganggu. Tapi, kamu siapa?," tanya Akito.

" Panggil aku Ryuuzaki…," jawab L. Akito berpikir sejenak berusaha mengingat nama Ryuuzaki. Tidak lama kemudian dia ingat dan langsung memasang tampang menyeramkan.

" Pergi…," katanya dingin. L sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan sikap yang tiba-tiba ini.

" Tapi ini penting…," kata L. Akito berkacak pinggang sembari menatap dingin kepada L.

" Ryuto-san tidak ingin bertemu denganmu…," katanya jelas. Sekarang L mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba berubah sikap. Sedikit bagian di hatinya terluka mendengar Light tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

" Tapi, ini penting-," kata L lagi namun perkataannya diselingi oleh seruan Akito.

" Pergi!!," teriaknya sembari membanting pintu tepat dimuka L. L menatap pintu di hadapannya. Kini Light telah menolak bertemu dengannya. Artinya, kesempatannya untuk meminta maaf berkurang. Namun bukan itu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi luka yang ia rasakan sekarang. Rasa sakit yang terasa di dadanya hanya dengan mendengar Light tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Mungkin ini yang Light rasakan saat ia mengusirnya. Inilah yang Light rasakan. Sakit…

Akito membanting pintu keras-keras. Ia baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah saat ia mendengar suara kursi roda Light. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Light sedang menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekatinya. Wajahnya masih pucat dan gerakannya pun lemah. Pasti ia memaksakan diri bangkit dan naik ke kursi rodanya sendiri.

" Akito-chan… Ada apa?," tanya Light saat ia sudah dekat.

" Kecoak pengganggu…," kata Akito sembari terkikik sendiri mendengar leluconnya. Light hanya tersenyum.

" Ni-chaaan… Kau harusnya masih istirahat…," kata Akito.

" Aku bosan…," kata Light. Akito menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berdecak kecil.

" Kakak ini… terlalu cepat bosan. Pokoknya kau harus istirahat!," seru Akito sembari memegang kursi roda Light untuk mendorongnya. Saat itu terdengar ketukan di pintu lagi. Akito berhenti mendorong dan mengeluarkan geraman kecil.

" Siapa?," tanya Light. Sementara ia mendengar langkah kaki Akito menjauhi dia dan suara pintu terbuka. Selanjutnya terdengar seruan Akito.

" Bukankah kau sudah kusuruh pergi?! Kenapa kau belum pergi juga?!," seru Akito. Orang yang diteriaki tidak menjawab apa-apa. Sebaliknya, L malah menatap Light yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka.

" Akito-chan… Siapa?," tanyanya Light bingung.

" Light-kun…," kata L. Light segera menyadari bahwa L lah yang diteriaki Akito. Ia segera menggerakkan kursi rodanya menjauhi pintu. L yang melihat ini segera bicara lagi.

" Light-kun! Aku perlu bicara denganmu!," kata L. Light tidak memperdulikannya dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya dengan tangannya yang masih lemah.

" Light-kun! Aku akan memberitahumu segalanya! Hanya aku dengarkan sejenak!," teriak L lagi. Jalan masuknya dihalangi oleh Akito. Namun Light masih terus menjauhinya. Light nyaris hilang dari pandangannya saat L berkata lagi.

" Aku akan memberitahumu… rasa sakitmu… Alasan mengapa kau merasa sakit bila di dekatku…," kata L lagi namun suaranya terdengar begitu lemah. Tiba-tiba Light berhenti. Ia ingin mengetahui ini. Ingin tahu mengapa ia selalu merasa sakit di dekat L. Ia ingin tahu apa yang telah dilakukan L. L melihat gerakan Light berhenti.

" Hanya saja… Aku ingin bicara padamu… Light-kun…," kata L lagi. Light menggerakkan kursi rodanya ke arah pintu. L memperhatikan wajah Light yang masih pucat. Light mendekatinya sembari berbicara.

" Baik… Aku akan mendengarmu…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L dan Light berjalan di sebuah taman yang terletak di belakang toko bunga. Light berada di depannya membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari L. L hanya mengikutinya dalam diam. Light tampaknya sering pergi kesana hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan berbalik kearah L.

" Ceritakan…," katanya singkat. L menarik napas dan memulai ceritanya tanpa mendekati Light. Ia hanya duduk di sebuah ayunan tanpa menggoyangkannya.

" Dulu… Kau dan aku saling mencintai…," kata L memulai.

" Kau ingat mengenai Kira?," tanya L. Light mengangguk pelan.

" Aku adalah L. Detektif yang diperintahkan untuk menangkap Kira. Aku terus menyelidikinya hingga aku mendapatkan seorang tersangka utama. Kau…," kata L. Light tampak terkejut sejenak namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

" Namun, sebagai seorang detektif aku melakukan sesuatu yang sangat dilarang. Aku jatuh cinta kepada Kira dan membersihkannya dari hukuman mati. Saat itu aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau bersalah namun aku malah menahanmu disisiku. Hingga suatu hari B datang dan menculik kita berdua…," ucap L. Light bergerak sedikit mendengar nama B disebut.

" Ia marah karena aku mengambilmu darinya. Mungkin benar aku mencuri hatimu darinya. Karena sebenarnya B lah orang yang pertama aku cintai. Tapi kau tidak tahu itu. Saat itu B menyiksaku hingga aku nyaris bunuh diri namun kau mencegahku. Malam itu kau berkata akan menghentikan siksaanku dan kau melakukannya. Entah apa yang kau lakukan, B tidak pernah lagi menyiksaku.

Namun, aku mendapati kau berkata kau hanya berbohong selama ini. Bahwa kau hanya menjebakku. Seharusnya aku tahu kau berbohong demi aku. Seharusnya aku tahu kau berkorban demi aku. Kau menyerahkan dirimu pada B agar ia melepaskanku. Tapi, apa yang aku perbuat? Aku malah tidak percaya kepadamu. Tidak mempercayaimu lagi.

Suatu hari kau mengetahui bahwa aku telah berbohong. Ya… aku berbohong kepadamu sejak awal. Aku berpura-pura menjadi cinta pertamamu. Aku berpura-pura menjadi B. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Aku menangkap B dan mengaku kepadamu sebagai orang yang telah menolongmu selama itu.

Saat kau tahu, kau benar-benar marah kepadaku. Namun apa yang kukatakan? Aku bilang kau adalah makhluk hina. Makhluk yang paling tidak pantas untuk dicintai. Kukatakan bahwa sejak awal aku tak pernah mencintaimu. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. Hanya menjebakmu agar kau mengaku bersalah. Kau menangis. Aku lihat itu, tapi aku malah tertawa puas. Saat itu aku menganggap kita sudah impas. Kau menjebakku. Aku menjebakmu. Tapi aku salah, hanya aku yang mengkhianatimu sejak awal. Sedangkan kau? Berkorban dan terus berkorban demi aku tanpa kuketahui.

Kau tidak muncul saat aku dibebaskan. Tapi aku tahu, kau menangis semalaman. Aku tahu namun aku sama sekali tidak menenangkanmu. Pikiranku saat itu berkata. Semua itu pantas untukmu. Karena kau adalah Kira. Kau pembunuh. Kau pengkhianat…," ucap L. Ia memandang Light yang kini menitikkan air mata. Ia tidak memotong L sedikitpun. Wajahnya menyiratkan ia tidak mempercayai L. Namun airmatanya berkata lain.

" Lama kau berada di sana bersama B. Hingga suatu malam kau datang. Datang dengan mata merah karena menangis dengan langkah gontai. Kau ingin bicara padaku sejenak. Kau ingin menceritakan semua yang sebenarnya padaku. Tapi aku tidak mendengarkanmu. Aku mengusirmu. Memakimu. Menyebutmu pelacur. Aku membuatmu menangis malam itu. Terus memakimu tanpa mendengarmu sama sekali…," kata L. Kini Light menangis dan memegangi dadanya. L sendiri tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata. Ia menyesal. Benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Tiba-tiba hujan turun membasahi mereka semua. Namun Light diam saja tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Jadi ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Malam itu kau kuusir. Seharusnya aku melihat langkahmu yang gontai itu. Seharusnya aku melihat matamu yang kosong tanpa harapan itu. Kau baru saja membunuh B. Satu-satunya orang yang kau anggap mencintaimu karena melindungiku. B ingin membunuhku atas apa yang kulakukan kepadamu. Tetapi, kau malah membunuhnya demi aku. Aku yang malah mengusirmu bagai sampah. Aa--..."

" Cukup…," kata Light memotong perkataan L. Hujan deras membasahinya namun ia tidak peduli.

" Cukup… Jangan diteruskan… Pergi…," kata Light lemah. Ia menangis dan terus memegangi dadanya. L diam memperhatikan Light yang kini basah kuyup. L baru saja akan mendekati Light saat tiba-tiba Light berteriak. Ia memegangi kepalanya kesakitan.

" Light-kun!," teriak L sembari berlutut di hadapan Light. Light terus berteriak kesakitan. L yang bingung bangkit dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya untuk memanggil Watari yang ada di depan toko bunga. Baru saja ia memencet beberapa tombol saat ia mendengar suara batuk. L menoleh dan mendapati Light menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya dan terbatuk-batuk. Tanpa sengaja, telepon genggam L terjatuh saat ia menyadari apa yang keluar dari mulut Light. Darah…

Ia tidak ingat bahwa Light tidak ingin disentuh olehnya. Ia tidak ingat bahwa Light tidak mau berada didekatnya. Yang ia ingat hanya Light yang kesakitan. Ia memeluk Light erat-erat. Sementara Light terbatuk-batuk di dadanya. Tubuh Light terus berguncang. Di tengah deru hujan, L mendengar satu kata yang diucapkan Light padanya.

" Per-gi…," bisik Light lemah. Setelah itu tidak terdengar suara batuk lagi. Tubuh Light tidak berguncang lagi. Tangannya berayun lemah kesisi tubuhnya sementara kepalanya terkulai lemas ke dada L. Tak ada gerakan lagi…

Seluruh emosi L meledak. Ia terisak sembari memeluk tubuh Light. Ia mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat sementara telinganya berusaha menangkap suara sekesil apapun yang dibuat Light. Namun gagal. Tidak ada suara apapun. Yang terdengar hanya deru hujan yang membasahi mereka. Nyaris putus asa, L meraba pergelangan Light. Mencoba mencari denyut nadinya. Tidak ada… L memucat mengetahui ini.

" Light-kun… Bangun…," panggil L lemah. Ia takut. Benar-benar takut ia akan kehilangan Light lagi. Tubuh Light yang terkulai lemah di dadanya terasa dingin sekarang.

" Light-kun… Bangun…," katanya lagi di telinga Light. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada gerakan. Tubuh Light kehilangan kehangatannya. Dingin… Seperti...

" Light-kun… Jangan bercanda… Ayo bangun… Bangun…," kata L putus asa. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. L mundur sedikit untuk memandangi wajah Light. Wajah yang kini pucat pasi. Matanya tertutup sementara darah terlihat di sudut bibirnya. L memeriksa denyut nadi di leher Light dengan putus asa. Hening. Tidak ada gerakan apa-apa.

" Light-kun! Bangun! Light-kun!! Yagami Light!!," seru L sembari mengguncang tubuh Light. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Seluruh tubuh L terasa lemas. Terasa berat melihat Light terkulai lemah di tangannya. Namun ia tetap memeluk Light. Menahan sedikit harapan agar Light menjawabnya. Tetap saja, hening…

" Light-kun… Maafkan aku… Aku belum meminta maaf… Light-kun… bangun… ," bisik L lemah. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. L menangis mendekap Light di tengah hujan. Air matanya terus tersapu air hujan dengan cepat. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara tarikan nafas Light lagi. Mendengar suara Light lagi. Walaupun itu hanya menyuruhnya pergi. Walaupun itu hanya isakan kesakitan. Ia akan menukar segala yang dimilikinya agar Light bangun lagi. Saat itu, ia benar-benar putus asa untuk mendengar suaranya. Mendengar detak jantungnya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara limousinenya yang berhenti di belakangnya. Yang ia dengar hanya suaranya sendiri. Isakannya disela-sela deru hujan.

" Light-kun… Wake up… Please…." Yang ia ingat adalah kata terakhir Light kepadanya tadi. Kata terakhir Light sebelum tak sadar. Tidak… Ia tidak akan memikirkan yang terburuk. Namun tetap saja kata terakhir Light untuknya hanyalah satu kata. Satu kata…

' Pergi….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author:" Dimaaana letak surga ituuu biar kugantikan tempatmu denganku… -ganti- … Apa kau melihat… kau mendengar… tangis kehilangan dariku… baru saja kuingin kau tahu perasaanku…. Padamu…

Samwan:-sweatdropes-

Author:Ripyu yah!! Kalo kagak ripyu ntar jadi pacarnya Rem!! Ini belum selese loh! Dukung Juju dulu dengan ripyu agar updetnya semakin cepet!! Kira-kira 2 atau 3 chapter lagi!!


	19. Forgiveness

Author

Author: Huay Semhuanyhaaaaaaaa Juju dathang laghee neeeeeeh… Maaf ya semhuwha atas updatenya yang lemot. Tadinya saya yang kelupaan meneruskan fanfict ini tapi pas udah inget tau-taunya buku kerangka saia ilang. ILANK!! Akhirnya ketemu jugaw!!

Horeeeeeee!! (joget gila)

Oleh karna itu marilah kita meneruskan cerita ini.

Disclaimer:Juju ga punya detnot. Kasian amat de gw…

-Warning. Yaoi.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19 : Forgiveness

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L panik. Seumur hidup dia belum pernah sepanik ini. Seluruh akal sehatnya bagai terhanyut derasnya hujan yang menyiraminya. IQ tingginya tak berguna saat ia menyadari ia tidak merasakan denyut jantung Light. Semuanya berjalan samar-samar bagai mimpi. Ia tidak mendengar deru limousine di belakangnya. Ia terlalu takut. Terlalu khawatir dan panik hingga ia setengah sadar saat Watari datang memeriksa denyut jantung Light dan segera menggendongnya ke dalam limousine.

Tanpa sadar ia terus menggenggam tangan Light erat. Tangan dingin Light yang sama sekali tidak merespon. Sangat erat hingga Light akan meringis jika ia terbangun. Tapi tidak, Light sama sekali tidak bangun. Hanya terkapar lemah bahkan disaat para suster membawanya. L berlari mengimbangi mereka. Ia tidak ingin lepas dari tangan Light. Salah, ia tidak ingin melepas tangan Light. Namun, sepertinya kondisinya tidak memungkinkan.

" Pasien sama sekali tidak merespon!"

" Denyut jantung?!"

" Lemah. Nyaris tidak ada."

" Terlalu lemah. Refleks mata nol"

" Pasien ini buta."

" Suhu tubuhnya dibawah normal! Denyut jantungnya terus melemah!"

Para medis segera membawa Light pergi sementara L terpaku memandangi tangan yang tadinya memegang tangan Light. Tangan yang tadi menggenggamnya erat. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu membiarkan dirinya merosot perlahan ke lantai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suara derap kaki terdengar sepanjang koridor ruang gawat darurat. Perlahan L mengangkat kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku karena duduk di lantai yang dingin. Pakaiannya yang basah kuyup terasa membeku di kulitnya. Namun, ia tidak perduli. Tidak, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa karena di otaknya hanya ada satu, Light. Ditatapnya sosok-sosok yang semakin mendekat. Terlihat Yagami Soichiro, Yagami Sayu, Kiyomi Takada, Akito dan seorang wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai ibu dari Akito. Derap langkah mereka melambat di depan ruang gawat darurat. Pandangan mata curiga penuh kebencian dilemparkan Soichiro kepadanya. Perlahan L menelan ludahnya.

Bukan karena kebenciannya, tapi karena kebenaran yang berada dibaliknya. Kebenaran yang menyakitkannya. Memang dialah penyebab semua ini. Dialah yang membuat segalanya jadi seperti ini.Dia hanya dapat berharap semoga dia sempat membenarkannya. Terdengar isakan Akito yang terdengar tertahan. L kembali melihat kearah mereka. Soichiro membalas pandangannya lalu perlahan berjalan ke arahnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan?," tanyanya tajam. L tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk lagi menenggelamkan tangannya di tangannya. Dalam hati ia terus berharap agar tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadap Light.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apalagi yang kau…?!..."

" Yagami-san?," terdengar suara pintu berderit. Seorang dokter wanita berdiri disana.

" Apakah Anda keluarganya?," tanyanya lembut. Soichiro mengangguk, segera melupakan kemarahannya terhadap L.

" Apa yang terjadi kepada Light? Bagaimana keadaannya?," tanya Soichiro segera. Kini semua mata tertuju kepada sang dokter. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu memulai diagnosisnya.

" Begini… Yagami-kun sedang mengalami koma akibat adanya kelainan di otaknya. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata terdapat benjolan yang cukup besar di otaknya. Bukan tumor, melainkan pembuluh darah. Dia mengidap Aneurisma. Pemicu awalnya bisa bermacam-macam, tetapi dilihat dari sejarah pasien, sepertinya ini akibat beturan keras karena kecelakaan di jurang. Saat ini Aneurismanya sudah mencapai tahap dimana tubuh kehilangan kesadaran atau koma. Pemicu kehilangan kesadarannya sendiri mungkin akibat kinerja otak yang cepat secara mendadak atau shock. Tes kami menunjukkan bahwa aktivitas jantungnya sempat berhenti…."

L terlonjak dari lantai.

' Karena shock… Light-kun… koma karena hal itu….' Perlahan rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Lagi-lagi ia melakukan sesuatu. Lagi-lagi ia membuat Light sakit.

"…gejalanya ini sulit dilihat karena kebutaan dan kelumpuhan pasien. Ada tahap dimana pasien mengalami kebutaan dan lumpuh karena penyakit ini. Namun, pasien yang seperti ini masih dapat disembuhkan. Sayangnya, aneurisma pasien ini sudah mencapai tahap gawat. Keadaannya yang koma tidak memungkinkan untuk diadakan operasi pengangkatan. Jika aneurismanya sudah pecah, maka tidak ada harapan lagi. Kini kita hanya bisa berharap agar itu tidak terjadi. Agar ia sadar secepat mungkin. Namun tampaknya pasien ini sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk bangun."

" Maksud Anda, Light sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk hidup?," tanya Soichiro tiba-tiba. Anggukkan dari sang dokter membuat Soichiro lemas.

" Kenapa…," katanya perlahan.

" Ryuto tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk hidup…," kata Ibu Akito tiba-tiba. Akito dan Sayu terisak lebih keras lagi.

" Dia tidak pernah punya semangat hidup. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah mencoba bunuh diri. Dia pernah bilang…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seorang lelaki terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya dibaluti perban sementara matanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit. Disebelahnya terdapat makanan yang baru sedikit sekali disentuhnya.

" Kau tidak makan, nak?," tanya Ibu Akito disampingnya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kalau begini kau tidak akan sembuh…."

" Aku tidak ingin sembuh." Jawabnya jelas. Matanya masih menerawang ke langit-langit.

" Nak…," bisiknya lembut.

" Aku tidak ingin disini… Kenapa… Kenapa kalian menolongku?! Kenapa kalian menahanku disini?! Kenapa tidak kalian biarkan saja aku mati?!," serunya tiba-tiba. Mata coklatnya menatap lurus kearah Ibu Akito.

Ia terhenyak melihat mata tersebut. Mati… namun penuh kepedihan. Dengan melihatnya saja ia merasakan kepedihan yang amat dalam. Keputusasaan… Entah mengapa mata yang sudah tidak bisa melihat itu mampu menanggung begitu banyak beban dan kesedihan. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes. Dipeluknya perlahan pemilik mata itu. Sang pemiliknya diam lemas sembari terus bergumam.

" Aku tidak ingin disini… Mati… Lebih baik mati…," katanya perlahan.

" Bunuh diri tidak pernah menjadi jawaban, nak…."

" Aku tidak bunuh diri… Aku berjanji… Sudah berjanji… Kenapa disaat akhirnya aku bisa mati tanpa melanggar janjiku kalian menghentikanku…. Kenapa?!," seru pemuda itu dibahunya. Perlahan-lahan ia membelainya lembut seperti anaknya sendiri.

" Akan sia-sia hidup kita bila kita harapkan kematian…," katanya lembut di telinga pemuda itu.

" Sakit… Terlalu sakit…," rintih pemuda itu dibahunya. Air matanya terus turun sementara kini pemuda itu menangis di pelukannya.

" Rasanya sakit… Kenapa terasa sakit… Kenapa terasa tidak ingin hidup…." Gumamnya terus menerus sementara ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang membuatnya sakit. Mata coklat penuh kepedihan itu meneteskan air mata keputusasaan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Dia menutup diri. Tersenyum, tapi matanya selalu pedih… Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuatnya sakit…." Semua orang terdiam membisu. Keheningan akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara pelan Takada.

" Dia tahu…."

"Dia tahu apa yang membuatnya sakit… Cinta…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takada Kiyomi baru saja menyatakan cinta kepada pemuda dari toko bunga. Wajahnya tampan namun ia buta dan lumpuh. Namun tetap saja ia menyukainya. Pemuda itu ramah. Namun kini ia berada di depannya dengan wajah tidak yakin.

" Takada-san…," katanya dengan suara lembut.

" Ya, Ryuto-kun?," Takada dengan sabar menunggu jawaban darinya.

" Aku… tak bisa…," katanya sembari menunduk.

" Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu…," katanya lagi. Takada merasa seluruh harapannya hilang.

" Tapi, kenapa…," katanya perlahan. Ryuto akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Takada dengan jelas melihat mata coklatnya yang mati. Yang kini dipenuhi kepedihan, keputusasaan dan keraguan. Hatinya sakit melihatnya. Ia sedih hingga ingin membunuh siapapun yang membuat pemuda didepannya seperti itu. Siapapun yang menyakitinya.

" Maafkan aku…," katanya sembari tersenyum simpul namun senyumannya tidak mencapai matanya.

" Disini…," katanya sembari memegang dadanya.

" Terasa sakit… Tadinya aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tetapi aku tahu sekarang… Karena cinta… Aku tidak ingin sakit seperti ini lagi… Aku tidak mampu membangun hubungan lagi… Biarkan siapapun yang membuat ini jadi yang terakhir…," kata pemuda itu. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan gadis berambut hitam yang menangis menatap punggungnya.

'Apakah sebegitu sakitnya hingga kau putus asa, Ryuto-kun?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dokter, bagaimana persentase kesembuhan Light?," tanya Soichiro lagi.

" Aneurisma yang dialami anak Anda sudah mencapai tahap parah. Kemungkinan sembuh bila anak Anda terus seperti ini adalah 50-50. Bila tidak, maka bisa mengakibatkan kematian…," katanya. Semua orang terdiam sejenak mendengar kata kematian.

" Maafkan aku…." Semua mata memandang asal suara itu.

" Maafkan aku, Light-kun…," ulang L lagi. Dibiarkannya tubuhnya merosot kelantai sementara air matanya jatuh dipipinya.

" Maafkan aku, Light-kun…," katanya lagi sembari memeluk lututnya gemetar. Soichiro yang mendengar ini memandang L curiga. Ia berjalan mendekati L. Ditatapnya sosok detektif di depannya yang kini terus memeluk lututnya erat dan mengumamkan kata maaf.

" Maaf…."

" Apa yang kau lakukan?," tanya Soichiro tenang padahal seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena amarah. Ditatapnya L tajam-tajam.

" Kali ini apa yang kau perbuat?!," seru Soichiro lagi. L sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Akhirnya Soichiro kehilangan kesabaran di genggamnya kaus L lalu diangkatnya L hingga sejajar pandangan matanya.

" Apa yang kau perbuat?!," teriaknya. Kali ini L menatapnya lemah dengan mata basah penuh airmata. Namun tetap saja dia tidak menjawab hanya berulang kali berkata maaf.

" Apalagi yang telah kau lakukan?!," teriak Soichiro lagi. Didorongnya L hingga menabrak dinding dibelakangnya. L menatapnya hampa.

" Aku beritahu dia…," katanya.

" Apa?! Apa yang kau katakan padanya?!," kini seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena amarah. Tetapi ia terus menggenggam kaus putih L.

" Semuanya…," jawab L tak jelas.

" Semua apa?!," desaknya. Setetes airmata L jatuh dipipinya saat ia menatap Soichiro putus asa.

" Semuanya… Bagaimana aku menyakitinya… mengusirnya… membuangnya bagai sampah…. Aku yang tidak mempercayainya…," ucap L disela-sela airmatanya. Soichiro terperangah mendengarnya.

" Aku menyesal… Aku ingin meminta, bukan, memohon untuk dimaafkan… Aku menyesal telah membuang Light-kun seperti itu… Dia berkorban… Dia berkorban begitu banyak… Sedangkan aku membuangnya… memakinya… Ini semua kesalahanku… Semua karena aku… Aku menyesal… Aku menyesal…," kata L.

" Ka-kau… kau… BRENGSEK!!"

BUGGH!!

" Yagami-san!!," teriak Takada. Soichiro gemetar penuh amarah dengan tangan terkepal sementara L tergeletak di lantai. Perlahan L bangun dan mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

" Kau Brengsek!! Seharusnya aku tidak boleh membiarkan kalian berdua!! Seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak mampu membahagiakan Light!! Kau menghancurkan hidupnya!! Merusak masa depannya!! Kau-."

" Ayah… tenang…," ucap Sayu lembut sembari menahan Soichiro agar tidak memukul L lagi. Soichiro menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari memegangi dadanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Soichiro memeluk Sayu. Sayu membalas pelukan ayahnya yang kini tubuhnya gemetar. Ia rasa bahunya basah karena airmata ayahnya.

" Seharusnya aku menjauhkan mereka… Seharusnya aku melarangnya bertemu dia… Seharusnya aku tahu… Seharusnya aku tahu L tidak mampu membahagiakan Light… Dia menghancurkan hidupnya… Dia hanya merusak impiannya… Light… Aku ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab… Aku bodoh…," bisiknya di bahu Sayu. Diam-diam Sayu menitikkan airmatanya.

" Kakak…," bisiknya pelan. Light… Kakaknya yang sempurna… Hatinya sakit melihatnya harus duduk di kursi roda. Melihat matanya yang coklat mati. Melihat senyum sedihnya yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Ditatapnya orang yang menyebabkan semua ini. Orang yang dicintai kakaknya seumur hidup. Orang yang dicintai kakaknya hingga membuat kakaknya seperti ini. Orang yang memberi semua kepedihan dimatanya. L…

L duduk perlahan dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Rahangnya sakit akibat pukulan Soichiro tadi. Ia dengar… Ia mendengar semua ucapan Soichiro. Ia mendengar dengan jelas. Airmatanya terus mengalir di pipinya namun ia sama sekali tidak berusaha menghapusnya. Mereka benar… Dilihatnya Sayu memandangnya dari bahu Soichiro. Ditatapnya mata Sayu yang menatapnya benci. Sakit… Rasanya sakit melihat mata itu. Melihat tatapan matanya yang memang seharusnya ditujukan padanya. Setetes airmatanya jatuh lagi di pipinya. ya… Ia memang brengsek…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Suara mesin penopang hidup terdengar samar-samar. L menatap ranjang di hadapannya. Disana terbaring orang yang ia cintai dengan hidupnya bergantung kepada beberapa mesin. Ditatapnya orang itu lama-lama. Kelopak mata Light kini tertutup. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dan ini semua karenanya.

Perlahan ia genggam tangan tersebut. Tidak… Tidak ada gerakan… Light koma… karenanya….

Sudah hari ke lima dan Light sama sekali tidak bangun. Tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Sebenarnya ini bukan jam besuk. Seharusnya ia tidak diperbolehkan bertemu Light. Tetapi ia berhasil menyusup masuk ke kamarnya saat mereka semua pergi. Ia ingin melihat Light. Ia ingin menemuinya. Ia ingin memohon kepadanya untuk bangun. Namun sosok pucat dihadapannya sama sekali tidak merespon. Timbul rasa sakit di dadanya melihat Light yang sangat lemah. Light selalu tampak kuat. Selalu tampak percaya diri. Kini Light tampak sangat lemah. Light berubah… karenanya….

" Light-kun…," mulainya.

" Aku tidak tahu kau bisa mendengarku atau tidak. Light-kun… Kumohon bangun… Kau membuatku takut, Light-kun… Kumohon bukalah matamu…," kata L namun Light sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dalam hati, L terus memohon agar Light sadar.

" Light-kun… Aku tahu aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya… tapi kumohon… Bangunlah… Light-kun… Maafkan aku… Kumohon… Maafkan aku… Aku menyesal, Light-kun… Aku sangat menyesal… Aku mengejarmu malam itu… Aku mencarimu… Tapi kau telah pergi, aku terlambat… Aku menyesal, Light-kun… Kumohon bukalah matamu sejenak… Maafkanlah aku… Bangun, Light-kun… Bangun… Kumohon maafkan aku… Bukalah matamu… Light-kun…," kata-kata L semakin lama terdengar semakin lemah. Digenggamnya terus tangan Light. Perlahan ia berdiri dan menyentuh wajah orang yang ia cintai. Ia sentuh pipinya perlahan. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menyentuh Light seperti ini.

Di sentuhnya bibir Light perlahan. Tanpa ia sadari airmatanya jatuh ke pipi Light.

" Maafkan aku, Light-kun… Kumohon jangan pergi lagi… Kumohon…," airmatanya jatuh lagi. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Light. Digesernya alat Bantu napas yang menutupi bibir pucat Light. Disentuhkannya bibirnya ke bibir Light sejenak. Hanya sebentar lalu ia pasang kembali alat tersebut. Airmatanya menetes ke pipi Light lagi.

" Bangun… Kumohon bangun… Kau belum memaafkanku, Light-kun… Maafkan aku, Light-kun…," kata L. Perlahan ia dekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Light.

" Light-kun…," bisiknya perlahan.

" Aku mencintaimu…," katanya pelan. Tangan Light bergerak sedikit. Tidak, mungkin perasaannya saja. Didekatkannya kembali bibirnya ke telinga Light.

" Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu…," katanya. Tiba-tiba mesin penghitung detak jantung berbunyi lebih cepat. L segera menengadah melihat detak jantung Light yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Light mengejang. L terus mengenggam tangan Light sementara tubuhnya terus mengejang. Beberapa menit kemudian beberapa suster dan dokter datang. Mereka segera menangani Light.

L berdiri perlahan sembari melihat sosok Light yang kini sedang diperiksa para medis.

" Aku mencintaimu, Light-kun… Kumohon… bangunlah…," katanya lagi. Tubuh Light mengejang beberapa kali sebelum terkulai lemas lagi. Para medis mendorong L keluar ruangan sementara L menatap Light sekali lagi.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu, Light-kun…," katanya sekali lagi. Light terkulai lemas di ranjang. Lalu setetes airmata jatuh perlahan dari sudut matanya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

" Maafkan aku, Light-kun… Kumohon jangan pergi lagi… Kumohon…,"

'Dingin… Suara siapa itu? Ah… L… Kenapa ia meminta maaf? Apa yang harus kumaafkan? Aku tidak ingat apa-apa darinya… Tidak… Dia tidak pernah bersalah kepadaku… Bukan kepadaku… Kepada Light… Tidak… Aku bukan Light… Light sudah mati…' tiba-tiba terasa sentuhan lembut dibibirnya.

'Tidak… Sakit… Tidak… Aku tidak ingin bangun….'

" Bangun… Kumohon bangun… Kau belum memaafkanku, Light-kun… Maafkan aku, Light-kun…,"

'Tidak… Aku tidak bisa… Sakit… Terlalu sakit… Pergi L… Pergi….'

"Light-kun…,"

'Tidak L… Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu… Pergi….'

" Aku mencintaimu…,"

'Apa?! Cinta… Sakit… Terlalu sakit… Pergi….'

" Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu…,"

' Tidak!! Pergi!! Tidak!! Kau tidak mencintaiku!! Tidak ingin cinta… Sakit… Sakit… Sakit!! Pergi!!'

" Aku mencintaimu, Light-kun… Kumohon… bangunlah…,"

'Ah… Sakit… Tidak… Kau tidak mencintaiku!! Jangan bilang cinta lagi!! Berhenti!! Pergi… Pergi….'

" Aku sangat mencintaimu, Light-kun…,"

' KAu bohong!! Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku!! Sakit!! Pergi L… Pergi… Sakit… Pergi L… Sakit… Terlalu sakit…,' lalu setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hembusan angina dingin menerpa tubuh L saat ia berdiri di tepi atap gedung rumah sakit. Perlahan ia menatap ke bawah. Ke dasar lantai tersebut. Hembusan angin serasa mendorongnya untuk lompat saja. Pikirannya melayang ke keadaan Light di ranjangnya tadi. Dadanya sakit… terasa sakit melihat airmata Light… Sangat sakit hingga ia ingin melompat saja. Mungkinkah begini perasaan Light di tepi jurang saat itu? Tidak… Light pasti merasa lebih sakit lagi… Ia pasti merasakan dorongan melompat yang lebih besar lagi… L manutup matanya.

" Maaf… Maafkan aku… Light-kun…," katanya terus menerus. Ia hanya mampu berkata maaf tanpa mampu memperbaiki kesalahannya. Kesalahannya begitu besar untuk diperbaiki. Dan Lightlah yang harus merasakan akibatnya…

" L…," terdengar suara Watari dibelakangnya. L menoleh perlahan menatap sosok orang tua yang sudah begitu dekat dengannya.

" Ya?," ucapnya perlahan sementara hembusan angin terus menerpa tubuhnya.

" Yagami-kun telah sadar."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author:Yeaah… Wuih ini chapter terpanjhang yang pernah w bikin. Berarti tinggal atu chapter lageeh… PAda ripyu yah… Bantulah aku membangkitkan semangad supaya mengerjakan atu chapter lageh. Supaya updetnya lbi ceped. WOkeH? Ripyuuuuuuuuuuuu yaaaaaaaa…..


	20. Punishment

Author sablenk

Author sablenk:Jhuwjhuw dhathang lagheeeeeeeeeee… Tnank smuanyah ini chapter trakhir Forgeting You. Abis ini juju bakalan fokus ama Love is Hurt. Wokeh?? Makancradd qita liat ajah chapter trakhir inih. Okeh? Maafkan bila ada kesalahan atau bila ada yang kebanyakan disumpahin mandul. Smoga chapter trakhir ini disukain para readers. Go Yaoi Go Yaoi GO!!

" Warning. Chapter Trakhir. Characther Death. T.T…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 20 : Punishment

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L berlari secepat mungkin dari atap gedung rumah sakit. Light-kun sadar!! Beban di pundaknya berkurang mendengar berita ini. Ia terus berlari menuruni tangga darurat. Terlalu senang hingga tidak sabar menunggu lift. Akan tetapi, beberapa menit kemudian otak cemerlangnya bekerja.

Bila kondisi Light membaik hingga ia sadar dari komanya, mengapa dokter tidak langsung mengoperasinya. Bukankah seharusnya mereka mengambil kesempatan ini untuk langsung mengangkat pembuluh darahnya? Mengapa disaat Light sadar, tidak diambil tindakan?

Langkah L melambat menyadari kemungkinan yang muncul dikepalanya. 'Apakah… Pembuluhnya darahnya sudah pecah?...'

Mata L membelalak mengetahui kemungkinan besar tebakannya benar. Perlahan airmatanya jatuh ke pipinya.

' Terlambat… Ia sudah terlambat…,' kata-kata ini terus terngiang di kepalanya. Segera ia berlari kembali menuju Light. Kematian setelah pembuluh darah pecah tidak pernah berlangsung lama. Hanya dalam beberapa jam. Dan ia sudah kehilangan beberapa jam tersebut. Berlari… lari secepat mungkin sementara. Hingga akhirnya ia berada tepat di depan pintu kamar Light. Segera ia putar engsel pintu tersebut. Tidak terbuka. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Terkunci.

Putus asa, ia putar dan dorong paksa pintu tersebut. Tetap saja pintu itu tidak bergerak. Tetap terkunci. Terkunci untuknya. Airmatanya mengalir kembali saat ia sadar pintu itu terkunci untuknya. Saat ia sadar Light tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Dipukulkannya kepalan tangannya ke pintu, putus asa.

" Light-kun!! Kumohon buka pintunya…," ucapnya pelan. Sementara suaranya bergetar karena tangis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Light-kun!! Kumohon buka pintunya…," terdengar suara L dari luar. Jantung Light berdetak lebih cepat. Rasa sakit yang sudah ia kenal muncul kembali di dadanya. Rasa sakit yang datang kembali hanya dengan mendengar suara L. Tidak… Ia tidak ingin bertemu L.

" Light-kun!! Kumohon ijinkan aku masuk!!," teriak L lagi. Light tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak memberi tanda kepada orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Hanya diam…

" Light-kun!!," teriak L disertai dengan ketukan keras di pintu. Semakin lama dadanya semakin sakit mendengar suara itu.

" Light, mungkin kita harus mengijinkannya masuk… Kasihan di-…."

" Tidak…," Soichiro yang baru saja berdiri duduk kembali mendengar jawaban Light. Suaranya penuh kepedihan saat dia bicara.

" Jangan… aku tidak ingin… bertemu… dia…," kata Light lemah. Beberapa kata saja sudah sulit sekali keluar dari mulutnya. Light tersenyum lemah kepadanya.

L yang sudah putus asa memandangi Light lewat jendela. Bibirnya masih menggumamkan permohonannya tetapi perlahan air mata turun dari sudut matanya. Ia tahu. Ia tahu Light tidak akan bertahan lama. Ia tahu Light disana menghadapi saat-saat terakhirnya. Menghadapi kematiannya tanpa kehadirannya.

Keringat mulai bercucuran di tubuh Light sementara ia semakin pucat. Air mata jatuh lagi dipipinya melihat keadaan Light. Putus asa, ia terisak sembari terus memanggil orang yang sangat dicintainya.

" Light-kun…," ucapnya disertai beberapa ketukan dijendela. Light tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Bibirnya tersenyum tetapi raut wajahnya lemah dan kesakitan.

" Light-kun… please…," mohon L lagi. Soichiro, Takada, Akito dan ibunya yang ada di dalam ruangan hanya memandangnya kasihan. Isakan L terdiam mendengar Light berbicara.

" Semuanya…," mulainya susah payah. Keringat terus mengalir di wajahnya. Perlahan ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

" A…yah…," Light berbicara sangat pelan hingga seperti berbisik. Dengan segera Soichiro menggenggam tangan Light. Pipinya basah karena air mata. Tiba-tiba ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan isakan yang sejak dari tadi tertahan. Light tersenyum lemah lalu membuka mulutnya lagi.

" A… ku…," bisiknya lagi. Wajahnya seperti menahan sakit sementara ia masih pucat.

" Ya, Light…?," tanya Soihiro perlahan. Light menggenggam tangannya lebih kencang.

" Ma..af…."

" Ma…af… kan… aku…," bisiknya terbata-bata. Isakan Sayu terdengar lebih keras.

" Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Light…," ucap Soichiro lembut. Light menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

" Ti…dak… I'm… bad…," bisiknya. Lebih banyak keringatnya yang bercucuran.

" Ma…af… se… semua…nya…," bisiknya lagi.

" Tidak! Nii-chan bukan orang yang jahat! Nii-chan tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu… Nii-chan orang yang baik…," seru Sayu disela isakannya. Light tersenyum simpul. Perlahan ia angkat tangannya yang bergetar hebat untuk menyentuh adiknya namun ia tidak mampu mengangkat tangannya.

" A-ku… ba…ik…?," bisiknya. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa pelan dengan bersusah payah.

" La…lu…,… ke..napa… dia…?... Sa…kit…," bisik Light lagi. L tahu yang Light maksud adalah dirinya. Saat itu ia tidak mampu lagi menahan semua emosinya. Ia menangis keras. Begitu keras hingga pandangannya kabur karena air mata. Didengarnya dirinya sendiri berbicara.

" Maaf… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku Light-kun!! Kumohon… maafkan aku… Kumohon biarkan aku masuk…," tanpa ia sadari tangannya terus memukul pintu sementara pandangannya tidak berpaling dari jendela.

" Light-kun!! Kumohon… aku mohon… buka… buka pintu ini… Aku mohon… biarkan aku melihatmu… biarkan aku bertemu denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya… Aku mohon… maafkan aku Light-kun… Maafkan aku!," ucapnya. Namun Light sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dari L. Namun tubuhnya bergetar menahan air mata.

" Light-kuun!!," teriak L lagi. Dipukulnya lagi pintu dihadapannya.

" Please… please try… please forgive me… Please try to forgive me... Please let me in... Light-kun... Please...," pinta L lagi. Seluruh tubuh Light bergetar namun ia tetap tidak bicara apa-apa.

Keringat bercucuran semakin deras di wajah Light sementara ia berusaha keras menahan sakit. Bukan hanya di kepalanya, tetapi juga di dadanya. Tubuhnya terasa berat hingga ia harus sekuat tenaga menahan kesadarannya. Tetapi ia mendengar jelas suara L. Suara tangisan L. Suaranya yang memohon-mohon kepadanya.

" Light-kun... please... please... Forgive me... I beg you... Open this door...," namun Light tetap tidak berbicara. I berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus saja mengalir.

" I...," ucapnya.

" I... I love you, Light-kun... I love you... please... let me in...," ucap L. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Light.

" It... hurts...," bisik Light. Namun L mendengarnya dengan jelas. Light masih memalingkan mukanya dari dirinya.

" It... hurts...," ulang Light. Tiba-tiba Light terbatuk-batuk hebat. Dengan segera semua orang mendekat ke sampingnya. Darah mengalir dari sudut mulutnya. Tetapi ia tersenyum, senyumnya yang lemah dan penuh kepedihan.

" Nii-chan...," bisik Akito dan Sayu. Light terlihat jelas berusaha keras tetap sadar.

" Light... please...," terdengar isakan L lagi.

" Light... please... i want to see you... i want to be there... for the last time... please... please...," L memukulkan kepalanya putus asa. Darah mulai mengucur dari dahinya tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin kesana. Ingin berada disamping Light.

Light kini tampak setengah sadar. Erangan lemah terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Soichiro yang kini semakin lama genggamannya semakin lemah. Keringat terus bercucuran di wajah Light. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya untuk terakhir kali. Hanya satu kata. Satu kata yang diucapkannya dengan menggunakan seluruh kekuatan terakhirnya.

"...b-ye...," bisiknya. L berteriak putus asa.

" No!! Light-kun... please...," tetapi suaranya semakin menghilang begitu Light menarik napas terakhirnya. Kepalanya terkulai lemah tepat menatap L. L melihat dengan jelas saat kepala Light terkulai lemah kehadapannya. Ia dapat melihat jelas wajah Light yang pucat. Ia terpaku menatap mata mati Light yang kini tampak seperti menatap lurus kepadanya. Lalu, air mata yang sejak dari tadi ditahan Light. Setetes air mata jatuh dipipi Light. Untuknya... karenanya...

" LIGHT-KUUUUUNNN!!."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-1 tahun kemudian-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watari menekan tombol yang menyambungkannya dengan Wammy's House.

PIP

Terdengar suara Roger menyambutnya.

" Watari..."

" Good Evening, Roger, Mello, Near... Saya menghubungi Anda semua kali ini untuk memberitahu sebuah berita. Telah diputuskan, posisi L akan diteruskan kepada Near dan Mello. Diharapkan kalian berdua dapat bekerja sama dalam menangani tugas-tugas kalian. Sekian yang ingin saya sampaikan." Watari baru saja akan menekan tombol OFF saat Roger memanggilnya lagi.

" Tunggu dulu, Watari..."

" Ya?."

" Apakah ini keputusan dari L?."

" Tidak... Bukan."

" Lalu, ini keputusanmu se-,"

PIP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watari memasuki sebuah kamar yang bercat putih. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat tempat tidur besar. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur tersebut. Terlihat sosok seseorang yang berbaring di tempat tidur tersebut. Ditatapnya sosok tersebut dengan lembut. Lelaki dengan kulit pucat, rambut hitam berantakan, kaus putih dan celana jins panjang sedang tertidur diatasnya. Lingkaran hitam di matanya terlihat semakin menggelap.

Sang insomnia sedang tertidur. Sudah lama sekali L tidak tidur. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa bulan L tampak damai. Perlahan Watari mengangkat selimut lalu menaruhnya di tubuh L. Saat itu, sebuah bingkai di tangan L menarik perhatiannya. Perlahan di angkatnya tangan L yang menggenggam erat bingkai tersebut. Dilihatnya kedua pergelangan tangan L yang dililit perban. Noda merah samar terlihat di sekelilingnya. Ia mencoba melepaskan bingkai itu dari tangan L namun genggamannya terlalu kuat.

Watari bangkit. Dalam hati berpikir berapa lama L bisa tidur tenang seperti ini. Ia baru saja akan pergi saat didengarnya bisikan L.

" No...," Watari berbalik kembali. Kali ini ia melihat wajah L tidak lagi damai. Ketakutan dan kesedihan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

" No... please... don't go...," gumam L lagi. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Airmata turun dari matanya yang masih tertutup rapat.

" Please... please... forgive me... no... don't go... no... No! Light-kun!!," L berteriak. Tiba-tiba ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Watari tidak mendekat, hanya memandangi L kasihan. L kini berbaring dengan menarik lututnya erat. Isakan terdengar darinya diiringi gumaman pelan.

" Light-kun... don't go..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L memandangi sosok orang-orang yang sedang mengunjungi pemakaman dari jauh. Ia menunggu dari kejauhan hingga mereka semua pergi. Beberapa lama kemudian sosok-sosok tersebut pergi. L berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tujuannya. Ia sendiri, sendirian tanpa Watari. Di tangannya terdapat seikat besar mawar merah. Hembusan angin di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di sebuah nisan yang ia tuju. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa. Saat itu airmatanya mengalir dipipinya.

" Hi, Light-kun...," ucapnya. Ditatapnya nisan dihadapannya yang bertuliskan nama.

Light Yagami

" Light-kun...," ulangnya. Saat itu rasa sakit di dadanya terasa lagi. Disertai kehampaan, dia tidak akan lengkap tanpa Light. Perlahan L berjongkok di sisi nisan milik Light. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

" Light-kun... Aku datang kembali. Seperti biasa, aku membawa mawar merah. Sudah kukatakan beberapa kali, bukan? Light-kun mirip seperti mawar merah. Heh... Ternyata aku tidak mampu menahan senyumanku lebih dari beberapa menit," L berkata dengan nada ceria namun tidak menghentikan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

" Kau tahu, Light-kun? Aku masih tidak punya pacar. Huh, memang siapa yang ingin menjadi pacar orang aneh seperti aku? Ya... Hanya kau... Hanya kau yang ingin menjadi pacarku. Lalu apa? Akulah yang menghancurkannya. Aku membuang satu-satunya orang yang mencintaiku. Ya kan, Light-kun? Apakah kau tahu, walaupun sudah tepat setahun kau pergi kesana kau tidak pernah pergi dari pikiranku. Kurasa aku bisa gila, Light-kun. Dimana saja, kapan saja aku pasti memikirkanmu. Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku kesana juga, Light-kun?," ucap L. Ia terus berbicara seakan-akan Light berada disana.

" Kenapa, Light-kun? Kenapa tidak kau bawa saja aku bersamamu? Ya... Mungkin aku terlalu tak pantas untuk itu. Atau... Apakah ini hukuman darimu, Light-kun? Aku rasa aku memang pantas mendapatkannya... Tapi... Apakah kau tahu, kau benar-benar menyakitiku? Apakah ini rasa sakit yang kau rasakan, Light-kun? Apakah sesakit ini? Tidak... Aku tahu kau lebih sakit... Iya, bukan? Jawab Light-kun... Jawab aku!!," teriak L tiba-tiba. Angin yang tadi bertiup kencang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi hujan. L tetap duduk disana. Disamping Light walaupun hujan membasahinya.

" Kau tidak tahu, Light-kun... Kau tidak tahu seberapa beratnya hidup tanpamu? Kau tidak tahu! Aku ingin pergi juga... Aku ingin pergi ketempatmu! Aku mencoba!! Aku mencoba!!," seru L sembari memandangi pergelangan tangannya yang dililit perban.

" Aku mencoba!! Tapi aku tak pernah berhasil... Kenapa?... Kenapa begitu sulit untuk pergi ketempatmu?! It hurts!! It hurts like hell!! Just Let me, Light-kun... Let me die... Biarkan aku mati, Light-kun... please... Ijinkan aku ketempatmu, Light-kun... Agar aku bisa memohon maaf darimu... Kau belum memaafkanku, Light-kun... Maafkan aku, Light-kun... Maafkan aku...," suara L semakin lemah hingga menjadi bisikan. Hujan yang mengguyurnya ia acuhkan. Perlahan L berbaring di sebelah kuburan Light.

" Aku ingin seperti ini, Light-kun... Berada di sampingmu... Kau tahu kenapa?... Yes... I love you... I love you, Light-kun... I'm falling so hard for you... Love you...," bisik L. Air matanya tersapu air hujan saat ia berbaring di samping Light.

" Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai... Oleh karena itu, biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu... Biarkan aku terus mencintaimu... Biarkan aku berada disini disisimu... Kumohon, Light-kun... Jangan pergi lagi... Biarkan aku disini...," L menutup matanya membiarkan air hujan menyiramnya. Tiba-tiba air hujan tersebut tidak lagi menimpa wajahnya. Perlahan ia buka kelopak matanya. Dihadapannya berdiri Watari sembari memegang payung besar menghalanginya dari hujan.

" Watari..."

" L... kau harus pulang...," kata Watari lembut.

" No!! Aku ingin tetap disini bersama Light-kun," jawab L.

" L... Yang berada disini hanyalah tubuhnya, sedangkan Yagami-kun sekarang berada disana...," kata Watari sembari menunjuk langit. L menggeleng kepalanya.

" Kalau begitu, biarkan aku disini bersama tubuh Light-kun...," kata L lagi. Watari menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menopang tubuh L berdiri perlahan.

" Light-kun yang ada disini tidak bisa berbicara denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Lalu kau bisa menonton video yang berisi Yagami-kun...," kata Watari.

" Tidak. Aku ingin disini saja bersama Light-kun...," ucap L lagi.

" Lalu apa yang lebih baik? Berada disini kedinginan dan hanya menatapi nisannya atau berada di Markas dan kau bisa melihat wajahnya serta mendengar suaranya dari video?." L menatap Watari sejenak lalu mengangguk. Ia berbalik lalu menaruh mawar merah yang ia bawa.

" Love you, Light-kun... Aku akan datang lagi. Tidak ada Selamat Tinggal, tapi Sampai Jumpa. Sampai jumpa, Light-kun...," kata L. Perlahan ia berjalan bersama Watari menuju limousinenya.

" L, sebelum kemarkas kau mempunyai janji dengan psikiatermu setengah jam lagi," katanya sembari terus memegang payungnya.

" Aku tidak butuh psikiater, Watari. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan...," kata L. Tetapi pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari makam Light. Watari menatap L sejenak lalu menatap makam Light.

' Yagami-kun... Dia sangat mencintaimu hingga menjadi seperti ini... Apakah ini hukuman darimu untuknya?.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L berjalan memasuki markasnya. Ia tidak akan pernah pergi dari sini karena disini terdapat banyak kenangan tentang Light. Ia duduk dikursi favoritnya. Dihadapannya terdapat puluhan monitor tetapi pandangannya terjatuh ke kursi disampingnya. Kursi favorit Light.

-.--.--.--.

" Light-kun..."

" Ah! Ya?."

" Selama 8 menit 23 detik, perhatianmu tidak lagi kepada informasi yang aku berikan."

" Ah, aku tidak sadar... Maaf..."

" Hmm... Light-kun?."

" Hmm?."

" Apa yang kau lihat tadi?."

" Err..."

" Ya?."

" Err..."

" Apa, Light-kun?."

" Kau..."

-.--.--.--.

Setetes air mata jatuh dipipi L. Beberapa menit kemudian isakan pelan terdengar darinya. Perlahan L berusaha bangkit. Mungkin cold shower bisa membantunya sejenak. Tetapi saat ia masuk, ia baru sadar ia memasuki kamar mandi yang biasa ia dan Light pakai.

-.--.--.--.

" Hey, Ryuuzaki..."

" Jangan mengintip ya..."

" Ah! Umm... Ya... baiklah..."

" Kenapa? Kau terdengar kecewa?"

" Well, Light-kun merusak rencanaku. Padahal baru saja aku berpikir begitu."

" Pervert!."

-.--.--.--.

L setengah berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Air matanya masih terus mengalir. Mungkin ia butuh secangkir teh agar ia berhenti membayangkan Light. Dibukanya kabinet teratas untuk mengambil teh. Tangannya berhenti melihat apa yang ada disebelah tehnya. Black Coffee favorite Light.

-.--.--.--.

" Ryuuzaki..."

" Hmm?."

" Tolong aku."

" Apa?."

" Aku ingin mengambil Black Coffeeku tetapi itu terlalu tinggi."

" Mungkin Light-kun saja yang pendek..."

" Aku tidak pendek!! Kau yang terlalu tinggi!!."

" Yayaya..."

" Aku serius!!."

" Ya... baiklah... Yang mana? Itu?."

" Hey! Hati-hati!"

" Hah? Oh... um... Aaaaaaa!!."

" Ow!."

" Urgh... Sorry..."

" Baka."

" Hnn..."

" Erm... Ryuuzaki?."

" Ya?."

" Bisakah... kau berdiri? Kau menimpaku, Ryuuzaki..."

" Hmm? Memangnya begitu?."

" Kau sengaja ya!."

-.--.--.--.

L tidak kuat lagi. Ia berlari tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya kekamarnya. Ke tempat tidurnya bersama Light.

-.--.--.--.

" Good morning, Light-kun..."

" Urgh... Ryuuzakiiii ini masih jam 5 pagi..."

" Oops... Aku tidak bisa tidur, Light-kun... Dan yang benar sekarang jam 4:57."

" Urghh... Kau beruntung kau sangat manis..."

" Eh? Hmmmff."

" Ck ck ck... Tenang, L..."

" Light-kun! Mmffh."

" Hmm?."

" Uh, No morning kiss before you brush your teeth!."

" Damn..."

-.--.--.--.

L terisak keras, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Dimana pun dan kapanpun yang ia lihat hanyalah Light. Ia tidak bisa melupakannya. Tidak bisa... Ia ingat dengan jelas mata Light yang memandangnya di waktu terakhirnya. Tidak bisa... Ia terlalu mencintai Light. Ia terlalu bersalah padanya.

L bangkit dan mengambil bungkusan berisi coklat yang ia beli tadi. Di ambilnya sebuah benda yang tersembunyi diantara coklat-coklat tersebut. Diambilnya bingkai yang selalu ia bawa. Perlahan L berbaring di atas tempat tidur berseprai putih tersebut. Dibukanya perban yang melilit pergelangan tangannya. Puluhan bekas luka iris tampak di kulit pucatnya. Beberapa sudah lama, beberapa tampak baru. Air matanya mengalir. Rasa sakit dan hampa didadanya terasa begitu menusuk. Diangkatnya benda tersebut. Cutter.

" Aku ingin pergi ke tempat Light-kun...," bisiknya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ugggh... Ayo Near... Jalanmu lambat sekali sih. Dasar White Hair Freak!!."

" Santailah Mello... Coklatmu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana..."

" Terserah aku mau ngapain!! Kalo nggak karena kamu nggak tau jalan ke toko mainan, aku bakalan udah dapet coklat!!."

" Hmm..."

" Jangan 'Hmm...'!! Ayo bales!! Ga bisa kan!."

" Mello, itu kamar L..."

" Udah tau!! L!!."

" Santai Mell-."

" God Fucking Damn!! L!!."

" L!."

Darah... Darah... Seprai putih ditempat tidur L kini berlumuran darah. L tergeletak dengan pergelangan tangan teriris dan cutter disampingnya. Near segera memeriksa denyut nadi L.

" Dia masih hidup cepat panggil Watari."

" Udah tau! Tapi, Watari dimana?!,"

" Tadi dia ada di bawah. Tapi tidak bisa kuhubungi."

" Kalo begitu begini aja.

WAATAARRI I I I I!!."

Gelap... Ringan... Perlahan-lahan tubuh L terasa ringan saat kegelapan menyelimutinya. Mungkin dengan begini ia bisa bertemu Light. Mungkin ia bisa meminta maaf kepadanya. Mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Mendengar suaranya... Melihat senyumnya lagi... Mungkin ia bisa menciumnya lagi...

Senyuman kecil tersungging dibibir L. Kegelapan semakin menyelimutinya saat tubuhnya terasa semakin ringan. Hingga terdengar suara samar-samar.

" God Fucking Damn!! L!!."

Senyuman L menghilang dari bibirnya. Dirasakannya perlahan kegelapan menjauh darinya. Suara samar-samar terdengar semakin keras.

" WAATAARRI I I I I !!."

No... Jangan lagi...

Dirasakannya beberapa tangan menariknya lagi ke dunia.

" L!!."

L menangis lagi. Ia terisak sekuat tenaganya. Ia tidak ingin bangun. Ia hanya ingin pergi ke tempat Light. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti? Kenapa mereka semua menolongnya?

" L... lagi-lagi... Kapan kau bisa melupakan Light Yagami..."

Tidak... Dia tidak akan bisa melupakan Light. Tidak dengan rasa sakit di dadanya ini. Tidak dengan perasaan hampa tanpa orang yang ia cintai. Tidak dengan perasaan bersalah karena ia lah yang sejak awal telah menuntun Light menuju kematiannya.

L menangis lagi.

Ia tidak ingin bangun. Ia tidak ingin diselamatkan. Tidak ada yang mengerti hal ini. Tidak ada yang membiarkannya pergi bersama Light. Biarkan dia pergi... Tapi tidak... Setiap kali L hampir mencapai tempat Light, ia selalu ditarik kembali. Ia hanya ingin bersama Light...

Ia tidak ingin bangun. Ia tidak ingin bangun dan hanya merasakan sakit. Ia tidak ingin bangun dan menyadari Light sudah pergi. Ia tidak ingin bangun hanya untuk mendapati tidak ada Light disisinya. Ia tidak ingin bangun untuk mengingat mata Light disaat kematiannya. Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari itu?

Perlahan L ditarik kembali hingga sekali lagi ia menjauh dari tempat Light berada. L menangis. Ia sudah tahu sakit yang akan ia hadapi saat ia bangun. Ia ingin ini selesai. Ia ingin dimaafkan oleh Light.

' I'm sorry Light-kun... I'm sorry... Forgive me... please... forgive me... I'm sorry...'

--.--

" I forgive you..."

--.--

' It hurts... It hurts so bad... Can it stop? Can it?... please Light-kun... Is this your punishment? Is this what I supposed to feel? Is this a punishment you gave me because I've hurt you so hard?.'

--.--

"No."

--.--

' I love you, Light-kun... Love you so much until it hurts... Love you so deep... I love you, Light-kun... I love you... please... let me go with you... I love you...'

--.--

" I love you, L..."

--.--

Light mendengar. Light menjawab semua pertanyaan L. Tetapi L tidak pernah tahu. Tidak pernah yakin bahwa Light akan terus menunggunya disana. Cuma satu yang L tahu pasti. Light mencintainya. Begitu mencintainya hingga ia terluka parah. Begitu mencintainya hingga rela melepas cintanya. Begitu mencintainya hingga mau berkorban untuknya. Begitu mencintainya hingga kehilangan segalanya karenanya. Sangat mencintainya hingga ia tidak kuat lagi berada dekat orang yang ia cintai.

L memeluk sebuah bingkai yang terus ia bawa erat-erat. Dalam bingkai tersebut berisi sebuah pemberian terakhir cinta Light kepadanya. Surat terakhir Light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear L...

Aku mohon kepadamu... Tolonglah baca surat ini.

Kau membenciku, bukan? Aku tahu. Tetapi bila kau membenciku karena semua yang kukatakan, maka akan kuberitahu semuanya.

Hari itu, saat aku berkata aku membencimu, saat aku berkata aku memanfaatkan dan menjebakmu. Aku bohong... aku bohong, L... Semua yang kukatakan kepadamu itu adalah kebohongan. Maafkan aku bila aku membuat hatimu sakit, tetapi saat itu aku harus melakukannya.

Aku tidak tahan lagi melihat keadaanmu, L... Maafkan B juga atas semua perbuatannya kepadamu.

Kau tahu kenapa aku berbohong? Karenamu...

Saat kau nyaris bunuh diri di selmu, aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain menerima tawaran B. Kau tahu apa yang ia minta? Aku... dan dia akan melepaskanmu... tidak mengusikmu lagi... Asalkan aku menjauhimu...

Aku takut, L... Aku takut kau akan mati bila kau tetap disana... Aku takut kehilanganmu, L...

Karena itu, aku terima tawarannya... Untuk pergi darimu... Untuk melepaskanmu...

Tapi aku tahu, kau tidak akan mau pergi bila kau mengetahui ini. Akhirnya, aku putuskan membuatmu pergi. Agar kau tidak mencariku lagi karena nanti kau akan dibunuh B. Karena itu aku berbohong kepadamu. Aku harus membuatmu pergi dariku... Agar kau selamat, L... Demi dirimu...

Apa kau merasa sakit? Aku juga L... Rasanya sakit harus berbohong kepadamu... Rasanya sakit karena melihatmu menangis... Saat itu kupikir aku benar-benar melukai hatimu...

Aku tidak lagi memikirkan diriku sendiri, L... Yang ada dipikiranku hanya membuatmu selamat. Ya... walaupun aku harus tidur dengan B...

Tapi, aku rasa semua yang kulakukan sia-sia... Kalau saja aku tahu semua yang kaukatakan padaku itu bohong... Kalau saja aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku... Tidak... Walaupun aku tahu, kurasa tidak akan ada banyak perubahan. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan banyak berharap.

L...

B sudah mati... Ya... ditanganku... Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, L. Dia mengancam ingin membunuhmu. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Apa kau tahu B benar-benar mencintaiku? Kau tahu... Kau tahu sejak awal. Setidaknya B memperlakukanku lebih baik darimu. Aku mencintai B, L... Tetapi tidak sebesar cintaku kepadamu. Mungkin aku bodoh. Sangat bodoh...

Kenapa aku harus memilihmu... Kenapa aku harus membunuh orang yang kucintai untukmu... Aku bodoh...

L Lawliet... I love you...

I love you so much until it hurts...

I love you, L...

L...

Aku tidak akan berharap lagi darimu... Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku hanyalah seorang pembunuh. Mungkin ini karma. Mungkin ini balasannya atas banyak nyawa yang telah kuambil.

Aku pergi, L... Pergi dari hadapanmu. Setidaknya, bila aku berbuat begini kau tidak akan lagi memandangku menjijikan. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi melihatmu. Bukan karena aku membencimu, L. Tapi karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Sakit rasanya kalau aku tidak bisa melihat cinta dimatamu. Karena itu aku pergi L.

Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi... Itu yang kau mau bukan? Aku pergi dari hadapanmu selamanya...

Untuk apa lagi aku hidup bila aku tidak punya alasan untuk hidup, L... Jujur, aku ingin mati saja... Lebih baik mati daripada terus merasakan sakit ini seumur hidupku. Lebih baik mati daripada harus merasa sakit hanya karena melihatmu...

Kalau aku bisa, L... Aku akan pergi bukan hanya dari hadapanmu... Tapi dari dunia ini...

Bahkan mawar merah pun bisa mati dan layu...

Walaupun kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, setidaknya aku masih sempat berbahagia dengan berpikir kau mencintaiku. Walaupun semua yang kau katakan dulu adalah kebohongan, setidaknya aku yang dulu masih merasakan saat-saat kau 'mencintaiku'.

Oleh karena itu, L...Aku pergi...

Terima kasih atas semuanya, L...

Terima kasih untuk membiarkan aku mencintaimu...

Dan yang terakhir...

I love you, L... I'll love you... forever...

From the one who love you forefer...

Light

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Light-kun... please forgive me... Will you wait for me there?... Will you love still love me?.'

--.--

" I will, L... forever..."

--.--

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author:Selesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiii!!

Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Akhirnya Forgeting you tamat jugaaa... Walaupun udah tamat, pada review ya... Menurut kalian cerita ini gimana?? Pada ngomong ajah! Juju ga gigit koq ( paling nakut-nakutin orang. Hehehehehehehe...

Ayoooo!! Juju minta pendapat??

Menurut kalian cerita ini gimana??

Terima kasih ya semuanyhaaaa...

-Juju-sama-


End file.
